


Stabilizers

by connorssock, OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Motorcycle Emptiness [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fisting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Safe Sane and Consensual, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: No one would have guessed that Nines would end up in the most stable and happiest relationship out of all the Stern brothers. Especially not when that relationship is with Gavin Reed.Who doesn't love a good surprise, though?(Connected storyline withRev My Engines.Major triggers already tagged for the entire story, additional warnings/tags will be updated as chapters are added)
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Motorcycle Emptiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621258
Comments: 40
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Socks and Bready present round three! This time it's the Reed900 story component to [Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/52631653)! These chapters will intertwine with the timeline of that fic, so check the notes to jump to the appropriate timestamp in each fic!
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> -Socks is writing the perspectives of Sixty, Nines, and Connor  
> -Bready is writing the perspectives of Allen, Gavin, and Nines  
>   
> This chapter happens concurrently with [Chapter 35 of Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/61376875) and [Chapter 4 of It's You Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533166/chapters/61377256)

Gavin was a pretty carefree guy, by his own admission. It wasn’t in his nature to worry about other people that much, or hell, even about himself. So the afternoon’s events hadn’t bothered him all that much. Sure, he hoped Allen was okay with his injury, but that wasn’t going to stop him from having fun pulling stupid stunts with Nines.

Idiots will always be idiots. That was what Nines believed. If Connor and Sixty wanted to have a dick measuring contest, that was their right. But he wasn't going to let them do it somewhere with an audience. Much like he only ever made a twit out of himself around Gavin.

He had no idea what they were really playing at, more dancing in tighter and tighter circles, laughing gleefully. He noticed the wobble too late, bike thrown by a pebble. It was skidding out from under him, disaster coming to meet him head on until a strong arm gripped him and held him upright.

"My hero," he purred and fluttered his eyelashes under the helmet, even though Gavin wouldn't be able to see it.

Gavin was having an absolute blast messing around with Nines like this, but he always had a blast when he was with Nines. Part of what he loved about his boyfriend was how easy it was to be around him. Gavin never felt like he had to filter or censor himself, or pretend he was more sophisticated than he was.

Luckily one thing Gavin  _ was _ was fast, and he snaked out an arm to pull Nines to safety just in the nick of time. Laughing from adrenaline and excitement, he replied “Anything for you babe. Gotta keep that ass safe!”

"That's not what you said last night," Nines snickered and patted Gavin's arm to be let go. He wandered over to pick up his bike.

"Speaking of nights. Do we have plans for this evening?"

Gavin laughed as Nines teased him, leaning forward lazily on his bike handles. “Hmmmm I’m thinking we should go try that new frozen yoghurt place? Treat ourselves!” He suggested with a grin.

Eyes sparkling in delight, Nines knocked their helmets together lightly.

"Why do that tonight when we can have it now? Race you there, Detective." He spoke Gavin's title with such teasing fondness, hopping on his bike and speeding off, leaving his stunned boyfriend in the dust.

“No fair!!” Gavin complained as he threw his visor back down and revved his engine, speeding off after his boyfriend. What he really was complaining about was the delighted flutter his heart gave after hearing ‘Detective’ spoken that way, not the chase. Gavin loved a good chase. And he was stubborn too, weaving haphazardly through traffic in pursuit.

There was barely a second between their arrival and Nines laughed at how exhilarating the ride had been. Gavin gave a good chase, made it all the more fun. That was quite a good summary of their relationship. Nines would tease and tease until Gavin gave chase and it would culminate in him either catching up or Nines allowing himself to be caught.

Walking into the frozen yoghurt place in full leathers was a fun experience. The place was aiming hard at the family vibe and Nines delighted in sticking out like a sore thumb. Even better when he told the server they were eating in rather than taking out.

Gavin was also laughing and grinning as he arrived - not mad in the slightest that he hadn’t quite caught up to Nines. He knew Nines would wait for him, which had been an incredible discovery and like, part of the reason he fell in love so fast. Gavin pulled off his helmet and pulled Nines down for a quick kiss before they entered the shop.

Gavin was pretty much completely distracted as soon as they sat down. He had a huge sweet tooth and he was excitedly looking at all the flavors and trying to pick which one he wanted. Every few minutes he tugged at Nines’ sleeve and pointed to a new exciting one he had found.

While Gavin was admiring the menu, Nines' attention was torn between watching his boyfriend's obvious delight and the napkin he'd been doodling on.

"Pick a couple of flavours for me please? I'll let you sample them." It was a good compromise, Gavin would get everything he wanted but wouldn't feel greedy. And Nines would get to see him sighing blissfully with each mouthful.

Gavin’s grin widened as he got permission to pick out four different flavors. “You’re the best babe!” He chuckled happily, forcing himself to decide on which four he wanted. As soon as the order was placed, Gavin’s attention was back on Nines, peering over at him and noticing the napkin.

“What’s that?” He asked curiously.

Nudging the napkin towards Gavin, Nines turned it so it was the correct way up.

"A tattoo design for us." He shrugged, making it seem nonchalant even as his heart thundered under his ribs. "Rather than an engagement ring."

Gavin’s eyes lit up as he took in the designs, looking between them and Nines with obvious awe. “God, Nines, these look so gorgeous! I love them!” He breathed out happily.

Relief made Nines giddy. He added a few more strokes to the design but it was pretty much done. When he pushed it towards Gavin, he had a hopeful look.

"So you accept?"

While Gavin's reaction was endearing, it wasn't quite the wild abandon of excitement they he had anticipated.

Gavin was not the smartest man on the planet. He knew this, and he had made his peace with it. So the fact that he was being proposed to completely flew over his head for a good few minutes.

When it finally hit him, Gavin gasped - eyes wide and sparkling, mouth in an adorable o shape - and almost jumped out of his seat to throw himself into Nines’ arms.

“Yes! Fuck yes!! Of course I accept!”

There it was. Though Nines wasn't quite as prepared after the delay and they went toppling down on the bench. It probably made for a ridiculous image, two leather clad, imposing bikers, one all but squealing and tackling the other onto his back. If the waitress' look was anything to go by, Nines' thoughts were correct.

"Excuse my boyfriend, he's now my fiance," Nines said from under Gavin and a wide smile split his face in two. Gavin had said yes. He giggled and kissed him in mild disbelief.

Gavin looked up from excitedly kissing at Nines’ cheeks and gave the waitress a beaming smile. “He wants to marry me! Holy shit!! He’s gonna be my husband!” He exclaimed, looking back down at Nines with almost misty eyes. The reality was setting in and it was a lot for Gavin to take in.

Giddy with emotions, Nines urged them to sit back up but kept an arm around Gavin's waist, holding him close. He glanced at Gavin and the way he seemed disbelieving of the reality of the situation.

A meek "congratulations" squeaked out from the waitress and she put the two bowls of ice cream down and scurried away, not sure how to react to the happy tears. Noticing them, Nines pulled Gavin closer, kissed him on the cheek and rested his forehead against his fiance's temple.

"You okay?"

Gavin snuggled against Nines eagerly, not wanting to be parted from him even with the ice cream in his reach now. He sniffled a little, wiping awkwardly at his eyes to chase away the watery feeling. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just...I’m so lucky, ya know? That such an amazing guy wants to marry me.” Gavin admitted, smiling up at Nines and loving the soft contact. It made him feel safe and secure and even happier - if that was possible.

A snickers "pfft" was all Nines had to say to that as he pressed another kiss to Gavin's tear damp cheek. Making full use of his longer reach, he snagged one of the bowls and grabbed a spoon. With a grin, he offered a mouthful up for Gavin to take.

"You know all the shit about me, good and bad. And yet you're still here. I think you're the amazing one."

Gavin happily took the offered bite of ice cream. Even on the happiest day of his life so far he was still in the mood to eat ice cream. Swallowing it down with a happy little sound, he retorted “Well I guess we’re both gonna have to think the other person is amazing for the rest of our lives, huh?”

Laughing, Nines delighted in his task of feeding Gavin.

"They do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he mused, "and I, for one, think you are arrestingly stunning."

He let Gavin take the food from the spoon before swooping in to kiss the chilled sweetness from his lips.

Gavin didn’t have a chance to retort as his mouth was suddenly full of ice cream  _ and _ Nines, and he hummed happily. He pulled away from the kiss with a giddy little giggle. “You’re the gorgeous one, baby. Like a model with all those freckles and those killer eyes.” He insisted.

"Says the man voted Sexiest Detective three years in a row," Nines shot back. He fondly stroked down Gavin's cheek before dipping back for another kiss.

There were no words to summarise just how happy Nines was. Their day was the summary of what perfection should be. Riding, a bit of happy family drama and then their own brand of adoration with a bit of a backward engagement.

Gavin was laughing as they parted, admitting “I guess I can’t argue with the will of the people.” He attempted a wink, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream and offering it to Nines.

Gavin felt like he could stay in this moment forever, honestly. Did it get better than this? Debatable.

People were staring but Nines honestly didn't care. He was too caught up in everything about Gavin. Taking the spoon into his mouth, he pulled the ice cream off and gripped Gavin's chin, angling him for a more thorough kiss. Sure, they weren't teenagers anymore, that age group had a free pass at making out in public. But Nines had missed out on his teenage years so he was more than making up for it now.

"Finish your sweet treats so I can get you home," he purred against Gavin's lips.

Gavin had no shame and very little social awareness, so he had no objections to being kissed like this in the middle of an ice cream shop. He happily opened his mouth and let Nines explore, sucking in some much-needed air when they finally parted. 

Eyes sparkling with excitement over things to come, Gavin smirked and pulled the ice cream closer. “Challenge accepted.”

There were many reasons Nines loved Gavin. It was a toss up between not caring or genuine obliviousness about social standards but the way he shovelled the cold dessert into his mouth was most definitely not attractive. However, Nines found it endearing, watching Gavin's lack of worry about not looking prim and proper.

"If you can fit a whole scoop in your mouth, I'm going to be-" he was cut off by Gavin snagging the second bowl and Nines didn't know whether to worry or cheer if Gavin actually did it.

Gavin was also never one to back down from a challenge, so he absolutely shoved the whole ice cream scoop in his mouth. Was it a smart decision? No. Did his trained lack of gag reflex make it possible? Absolutely.

Choking down the final scoop, Gavin grinned up at his now fiancé, declaring “Bet you’re happy you’re marrying me now, huh?”

"So happy," Nines nodded enthusiastically. He even kissed off the little bit of sweet treat Gavin had smeared on his cheek by accident. "Though I think I could express that better in the privacy of our own bedroom."

After a moment's thinking, he grinned at Gavin. "If you get home first, you get to pick what you're in the mood for. Otherwise, you're mine for the night."

They were scrambling out the door amidst giggles, Nines swatting Gavin on the backside playfully. As Nines climbed onto his bike, he checked his phone quickly, content to let Gavin get a head start and win. The messages on his phone made his eyebrows rise but he replied too.

We're good. Gavin and I just got engaged.

Slamming his visor down, he took off after Gavin, wanting to at least give the illusion of a chase and victory.

Gavin didn’t feel the need to explain that what he was in the mood for, always, was being Nines’. And besides, he liked winning! So he didn’t bother slowing down, instead letting the adrenaline and excitement carry him onto his bike and down the streets.

Gavin noticed, of course, that Nines was pretty far behind, but that didn’t stop him from gloating as he waited for his fiancé in the driveway.

Smug really was a good look on Gavin. Nines took his time pulling up, just so he could watch Gavin be proud like some cockerel on a dump heap.

"Well, you won this fair and square. What does your little gremlin heart desire for this evening?"

Whatever Gavin picked, he was certain they were both going to be happy and content. Be it sex, cuddles or even a stroll in the local park.

Gavin was absolutely preening as he leaned on his bike and watched Nines dismount. God, his fiancé was all leg, it was just unbelievably hot. Who cared if he had let Gavin win, Gavin got a great view out of it.

“Hmmmm” Gavin considered loudly, rubbing his hand over his chin in thought, “I think this little gremlin wants to get lovingly pounded into the mattress before some nice snuggles.” Getting kinky was nice, but tonight, on the eve of their engagement as it were, it felt better to do things a little slower.

Approaching, Nines bowed in agreement.

"As my overlord gremlin wishes." Face hidden by the deep bow, Gavin probably missed his mischievous grin. The next moment he was rushing forward to scoop Gavin up into a bridal carry.

"You will get the most loving pounding you could ever imagine," he promised as he carried Gavin to the door, fully intent on carrying him all the way to their bed.

Gavin squealed in excitement as he was lifted up into Nines’ arms. He absolutely  _ adored _ being picked up and carried like this, loving how nines never made him feel like he was too small in a bad way. 

Wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck, Gavin grinned up at him happily. “Excellent! Your gremlin is very pleased, and will be even more pleased as soon as there are less clothes in play.”

In a way, Gavin was so easy to please and it was one of the many things Nines loved about him. In the bedroom, he gently placed Gavin on the floor and began to strip him, kissing reverently along the skin slowly being exposed.

"You're utterly gorgeous, can't believe I get to call you mine." He kissed a spot on Gavin's chest, above his heart. "Tattoo there? Or-" he kissed the muscle of Gavin's shoulder, "-here?"

Gavin was insanely easy to please in the bedroom, especially when it was Nines. Any attention and he immediately got hard at an almost embarrassing rate. He would have been more embarrassed by it, but Nines never seemed to mind, and Gavin was pretty sure it was because they were both terribly sappy and in love.

He squirmed happily under the attention, laying back and letting Nines kiss along his skin. Every kiss drew a pleased sigh or other little noise out of Gavin, who was beaming up at his fiancé. “Oh I want to be covered in ink just for you, baby.” He murmured, knowing that wasn’t an answer but meaning it nonetheless.

"Right now I can only cover you in something else," Nines purred against Gavin's lips. "But thankfully you look amazing covered in your own come and looking fucked senseless."

He nudged at Gavin's hips, urging him to lift them so Nines could slip his trousers off. If they were following their usual steps, Gavin was no doubt already hard and Nines wouldn't need a lot of convincing to match him.

Gavin gasped, hips already bucking up eagerly at the visual. He was already hard and ready to be touched, but he knew he had to be patient and let Nines decide how this went.

Gavin  _ loved _ letting Nines take control in the bedroom, and although he could be a brat sometimes, on nights like tonight he was ready to be good. “Oh please, yes, I can’t wait” 

A little surprised at Gavin's preparedness to be sweet already, Nines smiled.

"You're so good for me, Gavi," he praised. "So responsive, so eager. One of the many things I adore about you."

He eased the Gavin's trousers down and smiled at how his cock was already eagerly bobbing up.

"Want to get yourself ready while I undress?" Nines reached for the lube, content to follow Gavin's desires on this one.

Gavin grinned up at Nines, feeling a flush across his cheeks at the praise. Sometimes, he had learned, it felt good to be good. There was definitely a benefit to behaving, which had been a huge revelation, honestly.

“It’s easy when I’ve got someone as gorgeous as you” Gavin purred in response, nodding eagerly and reaching his hand out for the lube. This way, he could be as impatient as he wanted, and Nines wouldn’t be able to tease him with that slow shit.

Knowing all too well what Gavin was like, Nines fixed him with a mock serious look.

"If you get yourself off before I'm naked, I am still going to fuck you. So I suggest you put on a bit of a show for me."

He took a step back to have room to strip quickly. However, rather than return to the bed, he leaned against the wall, one hand going to his cock and giving it a few lazy strokes as he watched Gavin.

Gavin whined petulantly at the threat, knowing it came from a very real place of knowing his behavior. With how horny he was already it would be all too easy to massage his fingers in just the right spot and... well, he would probably still enjoy being fucked afterwards, but it wasn’t what he was after.

Huffing out a few frustrated breaths as he tried to calm down, Gavin began to work himself open. He had to concentrate in order to be able to not just rush, but he managed to put on what he thought was a passable show, little whines and half moans escaping as he added each finger.

Looking up and seeing Nines watching him like that had Gavin’s own cock twitching. “Like what you see, baby?”

Leaning back against the wall, Nines watched Gavin slick himself up and get himself loose. It was a heady image, one he could easily work his cock into full hardness for. Still, he took a moment to reply, enjoying the image of Gavin with three fingers in his hole, cock hard against his stomach and looking over at Nines.

"I love what I see," he corrected and pushed away from the wall. Crawling onto the bed, he snagged to lube and poured some on his hand. "May I?"

His hand brushed against Gavin's to make sure he had done a proper job. Plus, he did so love drawing whining cries from Gavin with just his fingers.

Gavin was already panting from his own stimulation, so when Nines approached he immediately nodded, pleading “Please, please touch me” He wanted desperately to be pressed as close to Nines as possible, to be able to feel his skin and his pulse and his  _ everything _ .

Gavin wanted to reach up and pull Nines in, but he also didn’t want to remove his fingers, which were still sneakily moving inside of him. He was a needy guy, so sue him! He just had to hope Nines didn’t notice.

By that stage, Nines knew Gavin all too well, was fully aware that he would take whatever pleasure he could get. Wrapping a hand around Gavin's wrist, he started to guide him, encouraging his hand to move more.

"You like me fucking you with your hand? Crook your fingers for me. I want to hear you cry for more."

It was perhaps a tad cruel to do that but Gavin looked stunning when he was needy, just slightly frustrated and desperate. Plus, Nines would give him everything he wanted and more. Eventually.

Gavin hadn’t expected Nines to turn his own hand into a sort of toy to play with, and he whined high and soft in his throat. Obediently, greedy despite his own knowledge of his body, Gavin crooked his fingers right up against his prostate. 

It was too much and not enough, Gavin’s hips bucking up in short jolts. He gasped out Nines’ name, wanting so much more than his fingers but lacked the brain cells to ask.

Truth be told, Nines couldn't get enough of Gavin like that. He wanted more, wanted Gavin as his in any way he could.

"Spread your fingers. Rub either side for a bit."

It served a dual purpose, firstly it gave Gavin a bit of reprieve from the constant assault of pleasure. But secondly, each time Nines guided his hand out, it pulled at his hole, stretching it.

"Soon my love, soon," he cooed.

The relief of relaxing and avoiding that direct pleasure was immediate, Gavin spreading his fingers and letting Nines take total control of the pace in and out. Nines was promising him more soon, but he wanted more  _ now _ .

"I'm ready, please, please, just fuck me" Gavin pleaded, words tumbling one after another off his lips.

No words were enough to tell Gavin just how incredible he was. Nines didn't even try. Simply, he leaned down to kiss Gavin's words away as he pulled their hands away.

They hadn't bothered with a condom in so long, Nines used their hands to get himself slick before releasing Gavin. The way his body gave way, accepting him in its warmth would never get old. Nines took a moment to savour it before gripping Gavin's thighs and starting to move.

Gavin whined up into Nines’ mouth as his fingers were removed - the emptiness felt like an ache inside of him at this point. He had immediately opened his mouth to allow Nines inside, wanting them to be as close as physically possible. 

Hands now free, Gavin wrapped them around Nines, pulling him in close. Being filled up, even slowly, felt incredible, and he moaned out Nines’ name in lieu of the praise and gratitude he wanted to say.

Gavin thought it sounded just as pretty.

The way Gavin clung to him, Nines sighed and started to move, savouring every sound, every move. He rolled his hips, wanting to be closer to Gavin.

"You're perfect, Gavi, so wonderful." Nines sighed against Gavin' skin. "I love you so much."

Being this close to Gavin, he could feel each breath, his heart beating in his chest. That was the kind of intimacy Niens reveled in. He worshipped these moments with Gavin beyond the mind blowing orgasms. There was something viscerally captivating about them together, sharing not just bodily pleasure but so much more.

As Gavin adjusted and the sensations smoothed out into just mounting pleasure, he finally found his tongue. 

"Love you too, want to be this close forever" Gavin murmured, voice hitching as Nines thrust in a particular way, "Feels so fucking good, you make me feel so good" 

There was more that he wanted to say, but that was what he could manage. This feeling of being loved and lavished over was why Gavin had asked Nines to essentially make love to him. Their other fun made him feel good too, but this...this was perfect.

"It's what you deserve. To feel good. Want to do that every day for you." Nines' hand linked with Gavin's and he held him as close as he could. The temptation to roll them onto their side was great but it wouldn't feel as good. Maybe that was a position for later. For now, Nines kissed his fiance slowly, hoping to slowly drive him over the edge, overwhelming them both in the best of ways.

Gavin let out a soft curse as the emotion and the feeling of Nines rocking against him built up and swelled. He was close already, embarrassingly, but he knew Nines wouldn't mind. Gavin panted and whined softly into Nines' mouth, letting the sensations wash over him as he squeezed the hand in his.

Squeezing back, Nines dipped down to whisper in Gavin's ear, "let go for me, beautiful."

He was grateful they were familiar enough with each other's bodies to know what was within the pleasurable range and what was too much. Nines was more than content to let Gavin ride his high, slowly grind his hips down to ease him through it and stop moving until Gavin nodded again. His whole body thrummed with love he felt for his fiance, Nines would do anything for him.

That was all it took for Gavin to come, body arching up under Nines as he let himself go, trusting his fiancé to take care of him. And, as always, Nines was perfect, working Gavin’s body just the right way to coax all the pleasure out of him.

Breathing hard and feeling boneless and blissed out, Gavin looked up at Nines and nodded, knowing he was waiting for permission to keep using him. And Gavin desperately wanted to be used for his fiancé’s pleasure now.

Still gentle, Nines slowly picked up the pace again, pressing their foreheads together as he chased his own high. It was slower that Gavin's, he needed a little more of a push to finally get there. However, the way his fiance gasped and writhed under him was perfect. Nines squeezed his eyes shut as he finally came, hips stuttering and grinding deep into Gavin.

"Fuck, I love you," he gasped.

Gavin sighed and squirmed happily under Nines as he continued to fuck into him. It was just on the right side of too much, and Gavin concentrated on looking up to watch Nines as he fell apart, feeling him stop as he was pressed as deep inside as possible. 

“Love you too Ni, you’re so fucking perfect.” Gavin murmured, words soft and slurred. He reached up and brushed at Nines’ hair, pushing it back from where it was starting to stick to his sweat drenched forehead.

Breathing hard, Nines rolled them onto their sides, utterly content and a small, serene smile tugging at his lips.

"My amazing fiance, how did I get so lucky? This has been a perfect day, hasn't it?"

He laughed a little and wrapped Gavin tight in his arms. Clean up could wait until they were good and ready to pull apart. And Nines most certainly wasn't.

Gavin immediately snuggled close to Nines, tangling their legs together happily. Even though they were both sweaty and sticky, he refused to move even a little bit away from his fiancé. This was where he belonged, tucked up neatly into Nines’ chest.

“It has been the best day of my life so far.” Gavin admitted with a lazy grin, “Thank you...thank you so much.” He still couldn’t believe Nines wanted him, but sometimes miracles did happen

It hadn't been Nines intention to drift off. However, wrapped in Gavin's warm embrace, sated and tired in the best of ways, it was almost inevitable. Nines fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Gavin didn’t bother waking Nines when he fell asleep. They could clean up tomorrow, this wasn’t the grossest way he had ever fallen asleep. Besides, he felt amazing in Nines’ arms and had no desire to do anything other than also fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a good way to celebrate an engagement? Some spicy times ;)

Waking up crusty was not Nines' idea of ideal. However, any grumbling was negated by the fact that Gavin was curled up in his arms, snuffling in his sleep. It was more cute than his heart could handle and he dipped down to press a kiss to his sleep warm skin.

He could probably spend a bit of time finalising their tattoo design and finding a studio who would do it - perhaps Sixty would be able to help with that, or Allen. Nines' musings turned to the tattoo and when they might get it done. He wondered whether that weekend would be too soon.

Gavin was sleeping so perfectly that it took him a few moments to wake up after Nines began to shift and move. The kiss made him smile in his sleep and curl closer, and when he did wake it was with little snuffles and happy little noises.

Finally blinking awake, he looked up at Nines with half open eyes and murmured “Morning babe”

"Morning, fiance of mine," Nines grinned widely. It felt so good to be able to say that, he could barely believe it. "What would you like to do today?"

A matching grin immediately spread across Gavin’s face as he remembered yesterday. “Stay in bed and pamper you forever” came the immediate answer, and Gavin wasn’t one to take things back.

That was utter bliss. Nine curled down to kiss Gavin, morning breath be damned.

"Think we could extend that to a shower too? We're crustier than a grumpy crab at the moment."

Plus, Nines would get to spoil Gavin a little more, washing him down and tracing with his lips and tongue where they could get their tattoos done.

Gavin giggled a little at that bad joke, admitting “We are kinda gross. I think a shower is a good idea so that we don’t get all crabby.”

He was completely enthralled by the idea of just taking a day to slowly pamper and enjoy his  _ fiancé’s _ body. What an absolute luxury.

Hands in the shape of pincers, Nines started shuffling on the bed, closer and closer to Gavin, pinching lightly at him amidst laughter.

"Fear the almighty crusty crab!" He loomed over Gavin. "For he will devour you!"

Gavin squealed with laughter as Nines advanced on him, wiggling and trying to roll away from the pincers. “Noooooo don’t devour me, I’m gross and sticky!!” He protested, hands pushing uselessly up at Nines’ chest.

"Mmmm gross and sticky are my two favourites." Nines pressed down against Gavin's hand, eager for the contact. "Maybe you could convince me not to eat you. Such a handsome thing as you must have the brains to back it up."

Gavin grinned up at Nines, taking the pressure against his hands as an invitation to squeeze happily at Nines’ pecs. God his boyfriend was perfectly built. Fiancé!! His fiancé!

“Your fatal mistake here is thinking I’m anything but a hot body with one brain cell to my name.” Gavin retorted with a botched wink, “But I’m useful, and I’m very resourceful~”

A playful growl rumbled through Nines' chest.

"I'm afraid you're the one mistaken about the one brain cell. I think you might have two to rub together. If they ever meet in that vast cranium of yours."

He leaned down to kiss the words from Gavin's lips, humming in contentment. The shower could wait in favour of making out with his fiance.

Gavin was laughing as Nines leaned down to kiss away any complaint he might have about the phrase ‘vast cranium’. His hands continued to wander happily along his fiancé’s body as they made out, giggles dissipating into slow soft moans as he opened his mouth to let Nines dominate the kiss.

It never ceased to amaze Nines, how easily they slipped from silly messing about to something much more intimate. He absolutely loved how eager Gavin was for any form of touch. Allowing Gavin to dictate things, Nines kissed him back fiercely, letting Gavin fall into submission. That had taken him a little while to understand, how Gavin could seemingly let go of all control. At least, he didn't understand until Nines realised that Gavin was the one in charge all along - trusting Nines to take care of him but having the ultimate say in whether something was going to happen or not. It was that absolute trust that Nines cherished.

With all that in mind, he set about stripping Gavin of all his thoughts except for how good he could feel. Hands wandering over his skin, Nines sought out the places he knew would have Gavin keening and writhing under him without even having gone anywhere near his dick.

Nines probably didn't realize just how special he was. Gavin's bratty hard exterior was specifically designed to keep others away and keep him safe. Because as much as he longed to just let go and submit, Gavin had been taken advantage of before. But with Nines...everything felt amazing, and he could trust him to take care of him in the bedroom and then afterwards as well. And if that wasn't incredible, Gavin wasn't sure what was.

As Nines predicted, he had very quickly reduced his fiance to a puddle underneath him. Gavin whined and twisted to try and get more contact, craving those sweet hands on his skin.

"What's that, precious?" Nines hummed with a wicked smirk. "You want something more?"

He continued kissing Gavin, nipping at sensitive skin each time he thought his fiance had gathered enough wit to start talking. It was a great game, distracting Gavin from being able to speak in the most teasing of ways. He wondered whether he could drive Gavin to the brink and have him break. It was rare but sometimes, in the right mood, Gavin could flip the tables and take what he wanted with Nines willingly helpless under him.

Nines was definitely driving Gavin to that brink now - he wanted so badly to say something, to ask for more, to tell Nines how good he felt, but he was unable to. Gavin's mind was too clouded with lust at this point to rub those two brain cells together, but he was starting to get frustrated. He huffed out Nines' name when he could, hands scrabbling somewhat uselessly at his back.

It shouldn't have been so much fun, pushing all of Gavin's buttons like that but Nines was having far too much fun.

"I know, baby, I know," he reassured and returned to kiss him again, pressing down against Gavin properly. They were both hard by that point and Nines loved rubbing up against the coarse hair of Gavin's happy trail. "Want to tell me what you want?"

He nipped at Gavin's neck, pulling his earlobe between his teeth for a firmer bite before kissing along his jaw, hoping to drive thought and breath from him.

Gavin moaned again properly as Nines pressed their hard cocks together, the slide and pressure not enough by a long shot. He  _ very much _ wanted to tell Nines what he wanted, but he was far too distracted by the mouth on his jaw and the teeth on his skin. After a few more moments of frustrated wiggling and hoping for a break in the pleasurable assault, Gavin lost it. 

With a playful growl, he gripped Nines by the shoulders and tumbled them sideways, ending up on top of his fiancé, straddling his hips. “Now I’m just going to take what I want.” He purred, grinding down firmly against Nines, watching his expression and drinking in any changes.

Far too pleased with this turn of events, Nines rolled his hips, bucking up against Gavin.

"And what is it that you want, beloved?" His arms were reaching up to wrap around Gavin's neck, anchoring him closer. If Nines had anything to say about the matter, Gavin was not getting out of kissing reach.

“I’m going to fill myself up nicely and ride you until you can’t see straight.” Gavin purred, leaning down and gladly giving Nines what he wanted. The kiss was messy and heated, his hips grinding down to meet all of Nines’ efforts. But Gavin was in charge now, and he was impatient as always.

It was endearingly predictable and Nines fell a little more in love.

"Sounds like a challenge," he replied, smile all teeth. "Let's see if you're all talk though. You did promise me until I can't see straight after all."

This was going to end with both of them unable to muster up the energy for anything, he just knew it. And he was going to love every moment of it.

Gavin smirked right back. He had a bad habit, as Allen said, of ‘writing checks with his mouth that his ass can’t cash’. But he never could seem to stop himself, so here he was. 

“You know I love to talk baby. But I love your cock even more.” Gavin teased, leaning across Nines to grab the lube they had discarded last night. He was in a rush to get filled at this point, so he wasn’t going to bother too much with stretching himself open.

Tutting, Nines shook his head.

"Do it properly or I will make sure you're edged until you can't remember anything other than how my fingers feel in you," he warned. As much as he loved a good, hurried fuck, he wasn't going to risk Gavin's well being. Especially not as they had the whole day together and he had plans to make his fiance come against every surface in the house.

Gavin grumbled, annoyed that Nines knew him so well as to know his plans. “I’m in charge for now.” He insisted, squeezing his thighs around Nines’ hips so he could feel the strength of his muscles. Gavin was quite proud of the way he exercised and kept his body fit. 

He did bow to his fiancé’s wishes though, pushing one finger in at first instead of two right at the beginning. The stretch felt heavenly already, and Gavin groaned happily in excitement.

Nines rubbed Gavin's thighs, feeling them flex as he moved. He was never going to deny the fact that he found Gavin beyond sexy. They'd played around with lingerie enough for him to know that no matter what Gavin wore, Nines could get off to it.

"Let me hear you, handsome," he encouraged. "I want you being able to sink down and taking me to the hilt. Think you could get yourself loose enough? Or want me to help?"

A hand was already slipping from Gavin's thigh inwards, brushing against his balls deliberately. If he didn't help Gavin, at least he could tease him a bit.

Gavin squeaked as those clever fingers brushed over his balls, his thighs instinctively squeezing again. “Hands off babe” he grumbled, his free hand coming down to brace himself against Nines’ body so he could get a better angle. 

“Gonna sink down on you so good.” He murmured as he worked, little gasps hitching his breath as his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot, “Can’t wait to be filled up again, feel you inside.” The hand that was bracing against Nines’ chest found his nipple, brushing against it in time with Gavin’s other hand.

That was most definitely cheating. Nines whined as Gavin brushed against his nipple, making his back arch into the touch.

"Keep that up and I'll demand you get the clamps out," he growled. However, he kept his hands to himself for now. "I want to feel you clenching around me, taking the pleasure that is rightfully yours."

“I think you’d look good with the clamps on babe” Gavin teased in retaliation, purposefully misunderstanding him. His next reply was somewhat lost as he added a third finger, the stretch close to good enough but still not quite there. His own back arched slightly, desire pooling low in his belly.

Now Nines understood why Gavin keened and writhed so much when being teased and edged. He couldn't get enough of his touch, all of it feeling just shy of enough.

"Please, Gavi," he begged, unashamed of how needy he was sounding. "I need you."

Gavin was getting impatient himself, but there was no way he could resist that kind of begging. “You sound so sweet, baby, I’ll give you what you want” Gavin crooned, readjusting his hips and sinking down onto Nines’ cock in one fluid motion.

It was maybe a bit much, but Gavin loved the slight burn, head falling back with a loud groan.

The way Gavin moved down his cock had Nines gasping, pushing himself up, one arm behind him, taking his weight while the other clutched at Gavin as he swore.

"You are what I want," he growled, full of desire and need. "But what I need right now is you bouncing up and down on my cock."

Gavin had to breathe hard for a moment, his body clenching and trembling as he tried to adjust. He looked down with hooded eyes and an open mouth. 

“Fuck yeah. Gonna give you the ride of a lifetime.” Gavin purred, immediately rising up on his knees and sinking down, a curse of his own punching its way out of his throat.

A hand on Gavin's hip helped guide his moves and Nines tipped his head back on a moan. He absolutely loved it when Gavin rode him like that, he got to enjoy the finest view of rippling, sweat damp muscles working to move all while his cock was buried in a velvety heat.

"Yes, please," he sighed, the angle of the position not allowing him to move much.

Gavin was intent on reducing Nines to a completely mindless mess by the end of this - he had promised that he wouldn’t be able to see straight any more. His thighs were working to bounce him happily up and down, setting a pace that was good for him but not going to abuse his prostate. That could wait until later, once Gavin had given Nines his pleasure.

All Nines could focus on was how good Gavin looked and how amazing he felt. It was pointless trying to do anything other than enjoy everything. Nines ended up flopping back down on the bed, both hands clutching at Gavin's hips and pushing up to meet each downward thrust.

"Fuck you're amazing," he panted, pleasure loosening his tongue. "So beautiful. So good. I'm going to come so deep in you."

He was close, muscles tense and shaking with pleasure. It was only a matter of a few more moments, a handful of thrusts and he would be coming, pressing as deep as he could into Gavin, cock twitching through is orgasm.

All of Gavin's focus had narrowed down to two things: Nines and his own pleasure. Those were the only things that mattered now, the burning need running through him as he looked down at Nines. A shaky hand brushed back the hair that was falling into Gavin's eyes as he let the praise wash over him, all but purring happily. 

"That's it, come for me babe, come in me, claim me, I'm all yours" Gavin babbled, seating himself and grinding his hips to milk Nines all the way through his orgasm. He was on the edge of his own orgasm, but he was too enthralled with watching Nines fall apart to really care.

The world ceased to exist around them for a few short seconds. Nines' whole body was tense as he came, trying to push as far into Gavin as he could.

"Fuck!" His head fell back onto the pillows as his hands moved from Gavin's hips to his ribs. "Move baby, please. I want to feel you come." It would also wring the last little shivers of his orgasm from him.

With Nines rapidly softening inside of him, Gavin wasn't sure he was going to be able to come just from that. But he dutifully pulled himself up and slid back down again, one of his hands moving to stroke his own cock almost frantically. It only took a few strokes before he was coming, back bowing as he howled through his orgasm.

Gavin truly was gorgeous in another worldly sense when he came. Staring up at him in wonder, Nines' hand joined his around his cock, stroking over him to pull the last few jolts of pleasure from him together.

As soon as he was certain Gavin was done, Nines was urging him to topple forwards onto his chest. It was already a mess, a little more wouldn't hurt.

"You're perfect Gav. Absolutely perfect. I love you so much."

Gavin let the pleasure wash over him, letting the world slip away for a few blissful moments. The addition of Nines' hand on his cock made it all the better, squeezing a few more bursts of pleasure from his body. 

As soon as Nines urged him forward, Gavin was slumping down, chest still heaving as he caught his breath. He was grinning lazily, still too blissed out to really speak.

Filthy as they were, Nines decided that it didn't matter if he used his come coated hand to stroke up and down Gavin's back. It was another thing he adored about Gavin, the lack of need to talk. They knew each other well enough by now, trust and love making existing in the same space easy. He let Gavin dictate the pace, after all, Nines did just lie back and was taken along for the ride.

Gavin simply snuggled in closer at the contact on his back. Sure, it was kinda gross, but they were both kinda gross anyways. As soon as he felt able to move with a little bit more coordination, he moved his head and pressed lazy kisses across Nines' chest. "Love you so much." He murmured quietly.

Wrapping arms around Gavin, Nines gave him a light squeeze.

"I love you too. More than I could ever have a hope of telling you. You are my everything." He grimaced a little as he got cooling come on his lower arm. "But let's make us a little less and wash?"

Gavin giggled a little, replying "Yeah, getting clean sounds good. Think you can stand?" He wasn't sure about his own ability to stand right now, his thighs still trembling a little from the exertion.

The fact Gavin was asking meant he probably couldn't. Grinning, Nines rolled them and in one move had his fiance scooped up.

"I certainly hope I can walk, not just stand." A little wobbly, he managed to take them to the bathroom, occasionally stopping to steal a kiss from Gavin.

Gavin squeaked happily as he was scooped up, loving the attention from Nines. He  _ always _ loved attention from Nines, he had no shame in admitting he was a bit of an attention whore. 

"You're so strong babe, my big strong fiance." He praised with a grin, happy to lean up and give Nines kisses whenever he wanted them.

Gently, Nines lowered Gavin so he could stand in the shower. He reached to turn the water on crowding close against him.

"My husband to be," he purred, a hand on either side of Gavin's head, against the wall, crowding close. "I adore you so much. I can't believe I really get to marry you and call you mine."

The water was rinsing them clean slowly, steam rising to fill the bathroom. It was perfect, wet kisses, Gavin boneless against him. Nines was very very much in love and the happiest he had been in a while.

After a few wobbly moments, Gavin got his feet properly under him and crowded up against Nines, just as eager to be sharing the same space. He sighed happily at the skin contact, his hands circling loosely around Nines' waist.

"Baby, you're gonna get me all sappy. I'm yours already, I'm so happy we get to show that off to the world." Gavin said in response, his voice thick and full of all the emotions he normally kept close to his chest. He felt so incredibly lucky, like the world hadn't realized what it was giving him and would try to take it back soon.

"Sappy, soapy and sopping wet, the perfect combination." Nines kissed along Gavin's neck, leaving carefully placed marks.

Reaching for the body wash, he began to work it into Gavin's skin, washing away all evidence of their earlier activities. He knelt down, intent on helping clean the inside of his thighs, massaging the tired muscles while he was at it.

Gavin giggled as Nines kissed down his neck, saying "I do my best for you baby! Gotta keep in tip top shape as your future husband." 

The massage was incredibly welcome, and Gavin found himself sagging against the wall of the shower as his body relaxed. "Oh fuck yeah, that's the ticket." He murmured, running his hand lazily through Nines' wet hair.

If they hadn't just had incredible sex, Nines would have been tempted to suck Gavin off. Although, nothing was stopping him from taking Gavin's soft cock in his mouth and lightly teasing, enjoying the intimacy of it all the same. His hands bracketed Gavin's hips, pinning him into place.

Gavin gasped as his cock was suddenly engulfed in soft warmth. Not that he would have tried, but with Nines' hands on his hips, there was no escape. "Oh Ni, that's  _ very _ nice..." He murmured, relaxing into the touch.

The temptation to pull away just to say "I know" was strong but Nines resisted. He licked over Gavin's soft cock, adoring the way the skin wrinkled under his tongue, creating a whole new texture for him to explore.

Gavin shifted his weight from foot to foot as he relished in the sensation. There was something strangely intense and intimate about this, mainly because he was soft in Nines' mouth. There was maybe a twitch or two of interest the longer Nines kept it up, but he had orgasmed so recently that the response wasn't immediate.

A hand moved from Gavin's hip to his balls and behind to press to fingers into his hole. It was still slick and loose from earlier and Nines carefully pumped his fingers in and about, working the come out by crooking his fingers. He pulled off Gavin's cock.

"You really are breathtaking no matter what state you're in. But right now? I want you floating and forgetting about everything but us. I want to pamper you, make you feel like you're the most important thing in the world. Because you are."

Gavin whimpered softly as Nines worked his fingers into his hole - everything felt incredible but also just on the verge of too sensitive for more touching. He could feel his cock slowly starting to fill out as Nines continued to lavish attention on him. 

"I'm always thinking about us," Gavin murmured, looking down at Nines with a soft smile as he petted his hair, "Always, always, cause you make me feel so good. Right here in my chest, whenever I think about how wonderful you are." He patted at his chest for emphasis with his free hand. He was already feeling incredible, and that combined with the emotions was loosening his tongue.

The fact Gavin was getting hard again took Nines by surprise. He was intimately familiar with all aspects of Gavin by now and this was quick, even by his standards. Still, Nines wasn't going to deny him more pleasure.

Carefully, his ministrations became more pointed. He let his fingers brush against Gavin's prostate.

"You are so sweet," Nines murmured between kisses on Gavin's wet skin. "So wonderfully thoughtful, kind, loving. Everything about you is so easy to love."

He took Gavin back in his mouth, working him slowly, encouraging him to get fully hard.

Gavin was surprised as well, but at the same time not. His body wanted whatever Nines asked of it, and he had gotten so used to obeying that the response has become natural. He whimpered softly as Nines picked up the pace, body sluggish to respond but responding all the same.

It was so strange to hear Nines say those wonderful things about him that no one else would ever even think. It made his heart beat so fast it could almost escape his ribcage. “Just for you, Ni, just for you.” He murmured in response, hands coming to rest on Nines’ shoulders for support.

"I'm all yours, Gavi, all yours," Nines whispered against wet skin. "Hold on, I've got you."

He tenderly worked another finger into Gavin's hole, knowing that the extra stretch would make him weak at the knees. Kissing along Gavin's hip, Nines nipped the the bone lightly as his finger sank in, past tired muscle.

Gavin’s hands clamped onto Nines’ shoulders, nails digging in somewhat as he fought to keep balance. It was too much too fast, but he loved the ache too much to stop. Plus he trusted Nines not to do anything that would hurt him.

“Trust you” he mumbled, letting his head fall back with a gentle thunk against the shower.

Nothing could have made Nines happier than the way Gavin gave himself over so willingly. It made him want to wrap around his fiance and hold him. Careful to keep his fingers in Gavin, Nines rose up from his knees and pushed close, the kiss he pressed against Gavin's lips turned more into sharing panted air.

"Think you could come for me again?" He didn't want to push Gavin, knowing all too well how pleasure could flip to pain all too quick. But at the same time, bringing him such pleasure was his newest addiction.

Gavin was eager and open as they kissed, hands clutching at his back for support. His thoughts were hazy, mind slipping happily into a pleasured state as he focused simply on Nines and what Nines was doing to him.

The question made him pause, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to take stock of himself. “Mmm...yeah, I can do it for you.” He murmured, pressing a few open mouth kisses across Nines collarbone, “You’ll make it good.”

"Good boy," Nines purred and slowly began to move again. He wasn't chasing the dizzying heights of an orgasm this time, instead he worked Gavin slowly, building up the pressure gradually while keeping it all slow.

"You really are perfect, aren't you? So gorgeous, so accepting. I could get a fourth finger into you if I wanted to, couldn't I? Work you open, you'd let me in."

He pressed their chests together and angled his hand a little better, pressing up the pads of his fingers on either side of Gavin's prostate.

Gavin went loose and pliant under Nines' ministrations. He wasn't actively chasing his own pleasure at this point, merely relaxing and letting Nines take care of him. Slipping into subspace hadn't been on the agenda this morning, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Not when everything felt so incredible, his whole body humming with pleasure. 

Gavin keened as Nines changed the angle, huffing out breathlessly "Yes, yes, open me up on your hand" He wasn't sure how well he would manage to take a whole fist, but he wanted to do whatever Nines suggested.

A spot of fisting in the shower certainly was tempting but that was something they would need to talk about before doing. However, he wasn't going to ruin the moment with an outright rejection.

"Soon, precious, soon. I want to see how you feel like this first." He teased his fingers in and out with a couple of slow, firm thrusts while pinning Gavin down so he couldn't squirm. He had every intention of slowly driving Gavin breathlessly wild and holding him through it.

Gavin nodded quick and fast at Nines’ suggestion. He already felt like he was being split open as Nines added a fourth finger. His hips were starting to jolt slightly as he sought out more pleasure, so it was a good thing that Nines was holding him down. 

Gavin gasped and murmured praise as he could manage it, telling Nines how good he felt and how thankful he was. His body was beginning to tense up as his orgasm started to roll closer slowly but surely.

"Let me take care of you," Nines breathed, kissing any part of Gavin he could reach. The way Gavin gave himself over to pleasure, trusting Nines to keep him grounded was humbling. Ever so gently, Nines began to rub against Gavin, giving him a gentle pressure and friction to build him further up towards climax.

Gavin clung to Nines, his nails probably leaving small trails behind them as he started to lose track of what was happening. Everything was so wonderfully fuzzy, just Nines taking up space in his brain. This time when he came it was more like a long, drawn out experience and less of a punch to the gut like the last one. Gavin whined and twisted, trying to get more and less contact all at once.

Easing Gavin through his pleasure captivated Nines. He slowly kept working his fingers in and out of his hole while dipping down to capture Gavin's lips in a claiming kiss.

"So gorgeous, so good for me." Praise was all too easy to bestow on Gavin, watching him lap it up made Nines shiver. "Take what you need darling, use me for your pleasure."

Gavin was flushing under the weight of all that praise, rutting a bit mindlessly against Nines as he chased those last few aftershocks of his orgasm. He just felt  _ so good _ and he didn't want it to stop, but eventually he was left boneless and breathless, leaning against Nines to help keep him upright.

Slowly, Nines let them sink down onto the floor of the shower, keeping Gavin close. He reached up and turned the water a little warmer, holding Gavin close.

"You did so good darling, you're amazing," he kept up the praise, washing his hand in the stream before reaching to stroke through Gavin's hair.

Gavin let his head fall against Nines’ chest, a dopey smile plastered across his face. As soon as he had the ability to do so, he was murmuring “Thank you...thank you Ni, you’re so good to me.”

Keeping up the constant gentle touches, Nines held Gavin close, basking in his warmth.

"Today is all about spoiling you rotten. You will get the best I can possibly give you."

Satisfied with how wet they were, Nines reached for the shampoo and slowly started working up a lather in Gavin's hairm

“What did I do to deserve all this pampering, baby?” Gavin asked, sighing happily as his hair was shampooed. He kept his eyes closed as Nines worked, just in case any shampoo dripped.

The simplest pleasures were some of Nines's favourites. He washed Gavin's hair, used body wash to press into overworked muscles in his thighs and legs. He put all his focus into easing him into a boneless, blissed out mess in his lap.

"You deserve pampering because you're good, generous, kind, wonderful. I could spend the whole day telling you how incredible you are."

Gavin made an indistinct noise but couldn’t muster up the energy to argue. He felt too amazing right now for that. Instead, he pressed a kiss to whatever part of Nines was closest and murmured “Right back atcha...” He really wanted to wash Nines’ hair, so he started trying to sit up.

Feeling Gavin move around, Nines loosened his hold but didn't let him get up just yet.

"There's no rush darling, let me hold you a little longer." He pressed soft kisses along Gavin's shoulder, hoping to settle him. "Don't want you getting up too quick after that. We have all the time in the world, take it easy for a bit."

"I know, but I wanna wash your hair..." Gavin whined petulantly. He had never been good at waiting, even when he was perfectly comfortable and happy where he was. He wanted to be good to Nines too, but relaxed back into his fiance's arms with little fight.

"We'll get round to that, I promise," Nines replied. "Just taking care of you first. I can't have you dropping after such an intense but good time."

He had seen Gavin drop twice before, they weren't experiences he cared to repeat for either of their sakes. Much rather have Gavin be a squirming, petulant mess which he could gently admonish with love than anything else.

Gavin huffed in annoyance, but didn't struggle much. His body felt like jelly, and he was still very much in an obedient mindset after all. "I guess." He admitted with a grumbled, pressing a few renegade kisses against his wet skin.

Pleased with the compliance Nines stroked down Gavin's back with a murmur of "good boy" and eased them into a little more comfortable position. When Gavin was more himself, then they could focus on other things. But for now, Gavin was the centre of his universe and the only thing that mattered.

Gavin let himself be held and gently praised, soaking up the touches and the words like a man dying of thirst. One of the many many things he loved about Nines was how he didn't judge at all when Gavin was needy and clingy. He never told him to get up and let go or to stop being so annoying. It felt...nice. Yeah, nice.

Nuzzling Gavin, Nines wordlessly encouraged him to take what he needed. There was never going to be anything other than love and support for him when like this.

"I love you. Exactly as you are." He reassured Gavin, starting up a gentle pattern over his skin again, tracing over nothing idly, enjoying the closeness. They were in no rush and he wasn't going to hurry Gavin along. This was their time, together, nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin ponders on last names, while Nines ponders on the value of a good pair of leather pants

It took some time, but Gavin slowly gathered himself, mind returning to the present moment out of subspace. Once he felt more like his usual self, he straightened up enough to kiss Nines properly. There were so many things he wanted to say about how much he loved Nines and how much he meant to him, but he couldn’t explain. So instead, Gavin kissed him, deep and slow.

The kiss was definitely nice, more controlled and firm than when Gavin was afloat and Nines relaxed into it. He let Gavin take what he wanted, offered him everything he could. As much as he adored having Gavin's full trust, there was something to be said about their shared kisses when there was no play skewing it.

"Welcome back, handsome," he murmured between kisses.

Gavin enjoyed these kisses just as much as the ones when he was a little bit less himself. It was satisfying to be able to run his fingers through Nines’ hair and pull him close by the back of the neck to deepen their kiss. 

“You’re a gorgeous sight to wake up to” Gavin purred in response, finally pulling back but leaving their foreheads pressed together, “It alright if I pamper you a little bit now?”

"I suppose I can permit this," Nines grinned and stole a playful final kiss. "If you can get out of the almighty capture cuddle you have been ensnared in."

To follow up on his point, he wrapped Gavin in his arms and wound their legs together too amidst giggles as realisation dawned on his fiance. This was their fate now, wrapped up and never to separate on the floor of the shower.

Gavin squealed with laughter as Nines essentially turned into a big squid. He wasn’t complaining - how could he, when this was incredibly comfortable and also adorable? But for the sake of the show, Gavin made as if he were struggling to escape.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do!” He feigned with a grin, before his fingers found their way to Nines’ more ticklish spots.

As if electrified, Nines all but jackknifed as Gavin's fingers dug into the tender parts of his sides. It was also accompanied by the most ungainly of screeching laughter, face scrunching up from just that touch alone.

"Mercy!" he gasped, squirming but making no attempt to bat Gavin away.

Gavin yelped in surprise at the sudden reaction even though that’s what he had been aiming for. Then he also devolved into laughter, keeping up the tickling for a few moments after Nines begged for mercy. Only once he was free of the snuggle grip did Gavin stop, grinning at Nines triumphantly as he soothed away the giggles with gentle non-ticklish touches.

Gasping for breath, Nines smiled lazily up at Gavin. He squirmed into the soft touches, eager for more as he reached for his fiance.

"I believe someone mentioned hair washing?" he purred, eager for more of Gavin's touch.

“Coming right up babe!” Gavin declared, pressing a kiss to Nines nose before reaching for the shampoo and squirting some into his hands. He massaged gently at Nines’s scalp, taking his time to do it right.

The fingers against his scalp were truly wonderful and Nines hummed, thoroughly content.

He hummed, "you should have been named Gavin 'Magic Fingers' Reed. Or will you be Stern soon?" It wasn't something that had occurred to him before, whether either of them would change names. The idea warmed his heart but the practical part of him was scoffing at how impractical that was when they each had an established career.

Gavin wiggled his fingers happily at the compliment, then hummed thoughtfully at Nines’ question. “God I’d love to be a Stern.” He admitted, a warm smile spreading across his face, “We’ll have to figure out how to manage work but at least at home...Gavin Stern has a nice ring to it, huh?”

Warmth blossomed in Nines and he turned, shampoo lather crown and all, to give Gavin a truly awed look.

"I would be honoured to call you Gavin Stern, my husband."

He was vibrating with excitement at the thought, instinct urging him to kiss Gavin silly before trumpeting the news about Gavin wanting to be a Stern to his brothers.

Hearing it out of Nines' mouth was somehow one hundred times more meaningful, and Gavin immediately flushed a bright red. Oh fuck. He was getting married. Nines was going to be his  _ husband!! _ The thought had Gavin leaning in for a kiss that was not as passionate as he would want, foiled by the shampoo and the water.

"Let's get this hair properly cleaned and get out of the water then, hm, Mr. Stern?" He murmured, looking at Nines almost shyly.

Nines grinned even as shampoo ended up him his mouth and some made his eyes sting. Tipping his head back, he quickly rinsed it all away before swilling some water in his mouth the clear the taste.

"I want to take you out tonight," he announced. "Will you let me take care of you for the whole evening?"

Gavin similarly had to rinse out his mouth, but it was worth it. Nines was always worth it. He brushed away the wet hair out of his fiancé’s hair, wanting to make sure he finished his job of washing properly.

“Oh babe...that sounds amazing.” Gavin breathed, “I dunno how much spoiling I can take before it goes to my head though”

"Just to be clear," Nines pulled away, serious for a moment. "I want absolute control. From what you wear to what you eat, I want everything. Think you could let me have that for tonight?"

It was a big ask, they didn't often go into such absolutes but Nines wanted to show Gavin he could trust him, that Nines would always take care of him, no matter what.

Gavin’s pulse quickened as he realized exactly what Nines was asking of him. They didn’t often play like this, but it seemed like a fitting special occasion to try. And it would be easier almost than trying not to let himself get embarrassed by all the attention if it was just a regular date. 

Slowly, Gavin nodded. “I’ll give you all of it. I’m yours.”

A softly breathed "thank you" against Gavin's lips was all Nines gave him before kissing him again. He tried to pour all his gratitude and promises into the kiss.

"I will take the best care of you," he murmured. "You'll be cherished, doted on, worshipped."

“You already do that baby” Gavin replied, smiling and leaning into Nines as they parted from the kiss, “But I promise I’ll be good tonight. I’ll do everything you want me to.”

The promise of Gavin being good sent a shiver of thrill up Nines' spine.

"I love you when you're good but I also love you when you're a brat. See how you feel this evening. To give you an incentive, I am taking you to that restaurant you've been eyeing up."

In his mind, he was already plotting what he was going to dress Gavin in, how he was going to subtly tease him and make him feel like he was the centre of the universe.

Gavin perked up a little at the hint that maybe Nines wanted him to be bad for this round of play. He liked being good for Nines, but he similarly enjoyed when he got to be a brat. It was fun to test the limits and see how he got put in his place. 

“We’ll just have to see what mood you can wrangle me into,” Gavin replied with a wink, finally reaching up and turning off the faucet. “But first let’s get dry shall we?”

They still had the rest of the day before them to fill. Nines was hopeful they could relax and take it easy. He did have some very nice plans for Gavin if he could behave. And if he couldn't? They were still going out but Gavin was going to be very distracted.

Gavin tried to get up so that they could towel off and almost fell on his ass with a surprised yelp. Laughter followed after that as he admitted “God, you busted my legs Nines! And in this slippery shower too!”

The "oops" was utterly unrepentant and unapologetic as Nines gathered Gavin close to his chest. His hand moved to rub his thighs, trying to get feeling back into them.

"You just stay put, I'll grab us towels." With a little more grace than Gavin, he left the shower to get the promised towels. Wrapping one around Gavin's shoulders, he draped the other one over his head and gave it a good rub to dry his hair a little. It was impossible to hold back the grin when he lifted it away and left behind a very hedgehog like Gavin.

Gavin’s legs were completely asleep, the prickly feeling of blood rushing back to them entirely unpleasant. He whined a little bit as Nines up and left him, but by the time he came back with towels Gavin had managed to stand and stay upright this time.

Looking up at his boyfriend post toweling, Gavin grinned back and said “Should this be my new hairstyle? Are you aroused beyond belief by it?” He had a good idea of how silly he must look right now, but Nines’ expression was worth it.

"I am so incredibly turned on right now. If you hadn't made me come my brains out earlier, I think I would be making a mess of you right here and now. How could I hope to control myself," Nines deadpanned.

He fussed fondly with Gavin's hair, teasing it back into its usual style while still wet. To be fair, his own hair probably wasn't all that much better.

Gavin laughed so hard his shoulders shook with it. “What can I say? I’m just a force of raw sex appeal!” he teased with a wink in between chuckles. He loved how deadpan Nines could be when he wanted, it reminded him of when they first met.

As soon as Nines flattened his hair down, Gavin shook his head and undid all the careful work.

Really, Nines should have known Gavin would do that. It was the most obvious outcome in hindsight. The flat deadpan facade broke as he laughed and ruffled Gavin's hair.

"Alright smartass, just be careful your sex appeal doesn't get so raw you end up with E. coli."

Still refusing to let Gavin move, Nines hoisted him up and carried him to the edge of the bed. Making sure Gavin was sat comfortably, he dropped to his knees and began to massage his legs gently.

Gavin snickered among as Nines joined in the joke. “Don’t worry, I don’t even know what that is,” he joked. He liked to play up the dumb thug aspect that a lot of people tried to pin on him for laughs, because he knew Nines was one of the first people who had ever seen through and considered him capable and smart. Well, aside from Allen and Hank. But they didn’t count in this scenario.

Gavin happily clung to Nines as he was carried to the bed, sighing and hissing softly as his legs were massaged back into feeling.

Working over Gavin's other leg, Nines chanced a smile up at his fiance.

"The only thing you don't know is the full extent of how much I love you. Brutish facade and all. It takes one hell of a smart man to fool almost the entire world into thinking he is nothing more than a bully and an asshole."

He rose up from where he'd been kneeling and settled next to Gavin on the bed, putting an arm around his waist and urging him closer. "Hopefully, I'll get several decades over which I can prove my unending adoration of you."

That was way too much sweetness and sincerity for Gavin to handle all at once. He hadn’t even been angling for a compliment, so it blindsided him in a way. His face flushed an alarming shade of red as he burrowed up against Nines and buried his face in his chest.

Gavin knew Nines loved him. But it was different to hear it said out loud in real actual words. It made him want to cry, which was maybe not the right mood for right now, so he just hid and hoped Nines couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating right now.

The way Gavin curled into him told Nines everything he needed to know and he brought his arms protectively around him.

"Oh sweetheart," he cooed, "it's okay. I love you and nothing can change that. I promise I'll be by your side for as long as you want me there. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Slowly, he rocked them, running a hand over Gavin's bare back, hoping to ease him into something calmer and more steady.

Gavin snuffled a few times against Nines’ skin, trying his best to calm down. Now wasn’t the time for him to have a weird meltdown. Nines loved him. 

_ Nines loved him enough to marry him. _

Slowly recovering, Gavin pressed a few soft kisses to Nines’ chest, peeking up at him almost shyly. “I love you too. I’m...sorry I’m such a weirdo.”

Not letting Gavin move too far, Nines grinned down at him.

"Yeah, but you're my weirdo and I love you just the way you are. Sniffling happy tears and all."

Nines wasn't exaggerating either. There was not a single thing he would change about Gavin, even if he had the chance. The man he fell in love with had flaws, quirks and a myriad of wonderful attributes and, to Nines, he was perfect just the way he was.

Gavin managed a wobbly smile at that comment. He honestly still couldn’t believe that Nines wanted him as a complete package - no changes necessary. Well, admittedly, they were both going to therapy, but those were positive changes for both of them.

“You’re such a sap.” Gavin murmured, snuggling in as close as possible, “And I love you for it. I wish I was as good at words as you are.”

"I think you'll find Jenn would disagree. I barely said a word to her for the first couple of sessions."

There had to be some great irony in the fact that he and Gavin met in their therapist's waiting room. Nines' session had run late which meant Gavin's appointment was pushed back too. He would have felt guilty about it but it was the first time he'd cried in a session and he'd left eyes red rimmed but a little hopeful that change was on the horizon.

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Really?? Huh, she must have gotten whiplash between our appointments, I won’t shut up at therapy.” He admitted with a chuckle. He was similarly still in shock over how they had met at therapy, and he still refused to tell his friends because then Hank would want part of the credit for getting them together.

A snort showed Nines' amusement at that. He ran a hand through Gavin's slowly drying hair.

"Why am I not surprised? Though I don't know whether she despaired or delighted when we got together."

Somehow, he didn't think he really wanted to know the answer.

Gavin chuckled, insisting “Well  _ I’m _ delighted so that’s all that matters.” He knew the poor woman had only gotten more work on his end as he dealt with accepting Nines’ love and affection, but that wasn’t something his fiancé needed to know.

It was true, that was the only thing that mattered. Nines grinned openly.

"I think she was ready to have a panic attack when I walked in smiling the first time. Pretty certain she had her finger on the panic button and all."

He sighed in happiness at the memory. At first he had been so angry Gavin had worked his way into his heart and wormed through his defenses. It took a little while to accept it. And the smile only came when he realised that maybe, just maybe, Gavin wasn't there to trip him up and mock him but was there as an ally and because he wanted to be.

Gavin laughed happily at that thought. He remembered just how stone faced and cold Nines had been at the beginning of their relationship. Well, before their relationship actually. Always glaring, always pushing Gavin away. Not that Gavin was any better, he was just protective of his heart by being a loud asshole.

“I’m so glad I get to see that smile every day now” Gavin said, reaching up and gently tracing said smile with his fingers.

Playfully biting at the finger, Nines growled at Gavin.

"And you're the cause of it every single time," he purred. "Who wouldn't smile when they have you to love and be loved by?"

It was officially sappy hour but Nines couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed.

Gavin giggled, pulling his finger away in pretend shock. “Babe I didn’t know you were into biting” he teased, then his expression softened. 

“I feel the same way. It feels so good to not be mad all the damn time. Now I’m actually happy to come home every night.” He admitted.

Completely deadpan, Nines bared his teeth.

"I'll show you just how much I can bite if you behave tonight."

He wondered how to respond to Gavin's sweetness, the admission of being happy to come home every night. Truthfully, Gavin felt like home to Nines, where he went was where Nines followed. So he said as much, holding Gavin close.

Gavin's face morphed into a slow grin as Nines made the offer. "Maybe you'll have to punish me a little with those sharp teeth of yours" He teased.

The switch from sexual to sweet  _ should _ have tripped him up, but Gavin was used to that. That was just how their relationship worked. "I...I like that a lot, babe. Home being wherever the two of us are." He murmured, turning the concept of that over in his mind and feeling an almost warm sensation fill up his chest.

The unpredictable nature of their relationship was something Nines adored. It flip flopped so wildly between emotions, veering from one to the next without much warning. He never could keep still, didn't have a mind that was one track. To find someone like Gavin, who could keep up, was a dream come true.

"If I get you for the whole evening, why don't we do what you'd like for the day, my dearest fiance?"

The last few words burned in the best of ways, making happiness swell in him yet again.

Gavin had never been one to really care for conversational norms, so he found someone like Nines invigorating and exciting. He liked each new challenge and surprise. He thought for a few moments before saying 

"Let's go out! One bike, we can ride together to that little diner and get breakfast. Lunch. Whatever." 

The idea of getting to cling to Nines like a trophy while they rode together made Gavin's smile spread wider.

That sounded truly perfect. Nines dropped a kiss to Gavin's bare shoulder and moved to get ready.

"Would you do me the honour of being my passenger? I'd love to show you off as my prize."

He held a hand out to Gavin with his request, grinning but at the same time being utterly earnest and honest.

Gavin took Nines’ hand without hesitation, replying “That was my plan from the beginning.” He grinned and wiggled up into a sitting position with Nines’ help. 

Standing and stretching, he grinned and said, “I’ll put on those nice leather pants and really show off.” If he was going to be Nines’ arm candy, he was going to look as hot as possible.

Those leather pants really were something else. Nines adored Gavin in them, to the point of utter distraction if his fiance decided to play it up.

"Just the leather pants? Or are you going to steal my eyeliner again?" He asked absolutely in a ploy to tease Gavin into stealing it. Nines was but a simple man when it came to such things.

He got ready in record time, waiting by the door for Gavin. Though the temptation was strong to trail after him but it was so much better when Gavin came strutting towards him, showing off.

"Maybe it'll be the leather pants and nothing else" Gavin teased, although they both knew very well that that was not how Gavin liked to roll. He took his time getting ready, wanting to make Nines wait for it. Well, that and putting on eyeliner was tough. 

When he finally strutted out to the door, Gavin looked like he had come straight out of some greaser-inspired porn. Tight leather pants, combat boots, eyeliner, and leather jacket to match the pants. Not to mention his hips were practically obscene in their wiggle.

If sin walked on two legs and had a name, he would be called Gavin. Lust and greed rocketed through Nines as he watched Gavin appear from the door.

"You look good enough to eat," Nines all but purred and he pulled Gavin closer by his collar and kissed him harshly. At this rate they were going nowhere fast but back to the bedroom.

Gavin smirked as he was pulled in for a kiss, melting into the harsh lips on his. After a few moments of indulging he pulled back with a soft groan, putting a finger to Nines' lips. "Now now, we've got a ride to take, babe. Can't be getting too excited in these leather pants, or I'll get arrested for public indecency" He said, and then had the audacity to wink on top of it all.

There was no way Nines was going to survive their outing. Not when Gavin was so coquettish. However, two could play at that game.

Hand snaking down, Nines rubbed over Gavin's cock, smiling down at him.

"You never did specify what ride we're taking." At the last moment as Gavin swayed closer, Nines stepped back and held up his keys with a grin. "Ready?"

Gavin gasped softly as Nines rubbed at his cock, the spark of pleasure muted but still very enjoyable. He frowned up at his fiancé with a fussy little pout as he stepped away, crossing his arms.

“If you’re not careful I’ll just ride a toy when we get home.” Gavin grumbled, but he made no effort to stay away from Nines as they made it to the garage.

"I am your boy toy," Nines snickered, straddling his bike. He did love pointing out that Gavin was older than him. And if he was honest, he got off to it a little too.

Gavin snorted at that - he was very aware of what Nines was referencing. "You know I'm a cradle robber, baby" He chuckled, clambering onto the bike and wrapping his arms firmly around Nines. He was plastered up against his fiance from hip to chest.

With Gavin's firm grip around him, Nineas rolled out onto the road before accelerating hard. The engine roared and he grinned under his helmet, loving how the acceleration forced his body firmly into Gavin's.

In not quite record time, they were at what had become their diner. Parking up outside, Nines whisked his helmet off and beamed at Gavin, offering an arm to escort him inside.

Gavin loved every second of their trip, keeping his body as close to Nines as physically possible. The vibration of the bike felt like it was humming through his veins in the best way possible. 

When he popped his helmet off, Gavin was grinning ear to ear. “What a gentleman” he crooned, swinging off the bike to gladly take Nines’ arm. He hung off it as they walked into the restaurant together


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: Local Fiances Disgustingly Romantic and In Love

It was easy to grab the table they had grown to prefer. There were many a conversations that were had in those seats, some great, some difficult. But each and every one of them Nines would have again in exactly the same way because that path led to Gavin on his arms and Nines being able to call him fiance.

"You're running this show." Nines nodded towards the menu as they sat. "What would you like?"

Gavin slid into the booth across from Nines and grinned at him. The fact that they had a routine - something that was uniquely theirs and had only grown and changed with them as they had gotten closer - that was special. He was torn between relief that he had some space between them to calm down his body and also disappointment at not being plastered against his fiancé right now.

“Hm, let’s get one of those big breakfast platters and share” Gavin decided. He loved getting to share food with Nines, there was always something so comforting and pleasant about it.

That was the perfect plan. Nines loved being able to share with Gavin, pushing his favourite morsels towards him, or even feeding them to Gavin himself.

"You have the best ideas." Nines was smiling, reaching for Gavin's hand over the table while his foot nudged his fiance's underneath it.

“Hell yeah I do baby.” Gavin purred, taking his hand and squeezing it, “Although this whole marriage thing is probably the best idea we’ve had together so...” His foot nudged happily at Nines’ under the table in return.

As soon as their order was placed, Nines returned his attention to Gavin. Their feet never stopped touching but they did have to pull apart a little to make room.

"Getting married is definitely our best idea," he agreed easily. "I'm so happy and excited to be spending the rest of our lives together."

"God babe, can you imagine how many more good ideas we're gonna have once we're married?" Gavin asked with a grin, "Like, once we're both Sterns the brain power has to go up, right?" 

In a more serious tone, he added "I can't either. Can't believe I get to wake up every day next to you and call you mine."

Sadly, marriage did not multiply brain cells. If anything, it stole a few and Nines said as much while laughing.

Their food arrived and Nines took in the sight of the large plate. It was definitely enough to share between the two of them, even if they were both bottomless pits when it came to food.

"Tuck in," he said and gestured to the plate with a grin.

Gavin let out a theatrical ‘darn’ at that revelation, but he was laughing too. The food arriving immediately changed his attention, and his eyes widened with excitement. 

“Oh hell yeah” he cooed, immediately snatching up a choice piece of toast.

Settling back, Nines watched Gavin with an indulgent smile. There was just something so soothing about the fervour with which he dug in.

"Hey, Gav?" Nines picked up a piece of toast and held it up in offering, phone in the other hand, hoping to sneak a picture in of him feeding his fiance.

Gavin lit up when Nines offered him food. Camera or no, there was something immensely satisfying and warming about getting fed by his fiancé. Gavin leaned in with no hesitation and chomped down on the toast, letting out a satisfied hum.

"So chompy." Nines grinned. He also got a photo that made his heart sing. Gavin mid bite, smiling and looking absolutely blissed out. It was perfect.

Reaching for more food, Nines alternated between feeding himself and offering up Gavin's favourite morsels on a fork to smiling lips.

Gavin snickered through his mouthful of toast, retorting “You know I bite, babe.” Maybe it wasn’t the sexiest thing ever, since he sprayed some crumbs as he spoke, but he tried.

Gavin happily allowed Nines to feed him, but he did insist on feeding him as well once they got a little bit into the platter. He loved getting to reach over and offer his fiancé a choice morsel that he had picked out special.

It was probably the most sickly, lovey-dovey Nines had ever behaved but it was bliss. Being fed by and being able to feed his fiance was everything he could have hoped for. As the plate emptied, he found himself wishing there was more, just so they could keep doing it. Even if his stomach was full and starting to protest the idea of more food.

"You're far too good to me," he murmured as he caught Gavin's wrist. Taking the offered food, he chewed it thoughtfully, all while keeping Gavin's hand close, just to press kisses to it once his mouth was no longer full.

The sappiness of the moment didn’t truly catch up with Gavin until Nines started pressing kisses to his wrist like that. Then he suddenly realized that they were in public, and everyone could see them feeding each other and just generally being cutesy and adorable. Maybe a few years ago he would have been angry and upset, but now all he felt was a flush of embarrassment and happiness. 

“You know I’m just barely doing what you deserve” Gavin insisted, his cheeks burning as he watched Nines’ mouth work.

It didn't matter how many times Nines tried to explain that it wasn't about deserving. Love was about being content and happy in the company of the other person. All Nines wanted was to share a slice of that with Gavin, for them to have each other even in the face of adversity.

"You do more than enough," he said in the end. "I love you just the way you are."

Which was the honest truth. He loved Gavin, flaws and all. Looking down at the plate, there was one small mouthful left. Spearing it, Nines held it up for Gavin to have.

Gavin gladly took the offered mouthful - chewing and swallowing gave him time to collect himself so he didn’t end up sounding like a complete idiot. Once he swallowed he offered Nines a bashful smile, saying “And I feel the same. Lucky we’re stuck with each other then, huh?”

With a squelching sound, Nines reached and wrapped his hand around Gavin's wrist.

"Oh no," he said, absolutely deadpan, "we are stuck."

He managed to keep a straight face for a handful of seconds before creasing up.

Gavin burst out into peals of laughter as his fiancé did something so silly. People who got fooled by the harsh icy exterior were missing out on the lovely man underneath. Well, better that way, since Gavin got the monopoly on him. 

“What a terrible fate, we’ll just have to stay close forever!” Gavin chuckled.

That sounded like bliss to Nines and he stood so he could lean over the table for a soft kiss.

"A terrible fate I am most happy to serve a life sentence of." He straightened up and offered Gavin an arm again. "Ready to leave this place in the dust? I'll take you down the strip at speed if you'd like."

Gavin got to his feet as fast as humanly possible to take Nines’ arm, smiling up at him with eyes shining excitedly. “Oh hell yeah babe, that sounds amazing!” He exclaimed. The feeling of a bike roaring underneath him was almost as good as having Nines underneath him. Not quite, but close!

The unbridled enthusiasm for less than bright ideas was one of Gavin's endearing traits. Nines led them out of the diner and back to the bike. Passing a helmet to Gavin, Nines stole one last kiss before getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be the ride of your life." He gunned the engine and they were off.

Gavin was nothing if not stupid and eager to do dumb things. He admitted this himself. He happily took that last kiss before suiting up and clinging to Nines for dear life.

The speed was exhilarating, and it had Gavin whooping inside his helmet. He wished he could put his hands in the air but knew that was a bad idea.

Hearing Gavin whoop as they sped down the strip was made all the better by the way he held on. It did give Nines an idea to take Gavin to a theme park for a date soon though. They could whoop and scream together then.

Taking a corner a little faster than sensible, just for the thrill, Nines whooped along with his fiance. The rest of the ride was more sedate but Nines took them on a more winding route, enjoying the ride, even without the stupid speeds.

Gavin would absolutely adore being taken to a theme park for a date. That would fulfill not only his thrill-seeking tendencies, but also his secret desires to do cute things together with Nines. For now though, he thoroughly enjoyed the ride together, clinging to Nines even as they stopped in the driveway. He really didn't want this moment to end.

When Gavin didn't get off as they parked, Nines wriggled his hips. It still didn't dislodge his fiance so, with great simplicity, Nines reached behind to grab Gavin's thighs and stood up.

Gavin squealed happily as he was lifted up, switching his grip so he could hold onto Nines’ neck. “You’re so strong baby” he purred, wiggling in Nines’ grip as he was carried.

Hefting Gavin a little higher, Nines tapped his legs to encourage him to hold on. It meant he could pull the keys out of his pocket.

Inside, he picked up a few letters that had been put through the post box and made his way to the sofa, tapping Gavin's leg to get him down.

"This one's for you," he handed a letter over to Gavin.

Gavin dropped onto the sofa and pulled his helmet off to a bout of giggles. "That was fun, we should do that more often" He teased. He loved any time Nines showed off how strong he was. That really got him going.

"Oh, psh, I'll deal with it later. Probably a bill." Gavin said, rolling his eyes as he tossed the letter off to the coffee table. He never got any real mail.

With Gavin on the sofa, Nines twisted easily, pulling his own helmet off and dipping to steal a kiss.

"It can wait. I do believe it is time for us to make out again before you go hop in the shower and start getting ready for this evening."

"Awesome, I love making out." Gavin said with a grin, threading his hands into Nines' hair to pull him down for a kiss. Until his fiance gave the word, he was going to take whatever he wanted.

Happy to give Gavin this, Nines straddled his fiance's lap and let him take control of it for now. He remained pliant and soft, hands roaming over Gavin's body, never quite keeping still. They had a little bit of time to kill before he was taking control of the evening, of Gavin.

Gavin wasn’t in a hurry this time - he knew they weren’t going to actually have time to get off, so what was the point in getting all worked up? Better to relax and enjoy the low thrum of arousal instead. Gavin’s one hand landed on Nines’ hips - his favorite spot - and his thumb rubbed lazy circles there. The other was still busy being tangled in Nines hair so he could control the kiss that had deepened into proper making out by now.

The nicest thing about kissing Gavin was how it was always different. It could be hurried and hard to soft and slow. Right now, the gentle, gradually deepening kiss was lazy and undemanding but setting a low burn off. Nines hummed into the kiss with a pleased little smile that threatened to break them apart. Kissing and grinning really were not compatible.

Once he felt Nines smiling, Gavin couldn't help himself - he was smiling too. And that, of course, broke up the kiss, leading to them both just sitting and grinning at each other. "Babe, c'mon, you're distracting me" Gavin teased with a chuckle, resting his forehead against Nines'.

Never in his life did Nines think his smile would be accused of being distracting. It firmly cemented his belief that he and Gavin were disgustingly in love and happy. "Me? A distraction? I think you'll find my school teachers would all disagree with you," he retorted.

Gavin laughed harder at that, reaching up to pinch Nines’ cheeks gently. “I bet you would have  _ hated _ me in school. I was a menace” he teased.

"You wouldn't have seen much of me. If I wasn't home schooled I was always rushing from class to club." Nines pressed close to Gavin, taking comfort in his solid presence. "I'm glad we did when we did. When I was in a place to actually be able to love and be loved."

Gavin wrapped his arms properly around Nines to press him closer. “Mmmm yeah, me too. I’m glad you met me after I started going to therapy.” He admitted. He hadn’t really been a good person back then, and he had a real fear that he would have pushed Nines away with his cruelty.

It was cute how Gavin worried about being the big bad one of the two. As if Nines came ready packaged the way he was. "We both put a lot of work into becoming who we are." He paused for a beat. "And we should be proud of that." At least, Nines was definitely proud of both of them. He had heard stories of the before. How Gavin used to be. It wasn't pretty. But he wasn't his past and neither was Nines. That was something he was grateful for. Nines' fingers danced lightly over Gavin's sides, teasing with barely there touches. He leaned in for another kiss, intent on going back to mindless making out.

Gavin smiled then, a slow and soft smile that spread across his face and lit up his eyes. “Yeah. I’m proud of us.” He agreed, leaning up to meet Nines in yet another kiss. It felt so strange and so good to be proud of something he had done, and yet becoming a person who could love Nines and be loved in return...well, Gavin wasn’t sure he’d ever do anything more important in his life. He sighed happily into the kiss, letting Nines take more control this time.

There was going to be plenty of time to take control later. Nines decided that they didn't have to do much other than enjoy each other's presence and be close. He slowed things right down, focusing more on making sure Gavin was happy and relaxed against him rather than kissing and heating things up. "You go get ready when you'd like. I've got a couple of things to prepare while you're in the bathroom."

By the time they were done, Gavin was a puddle of mush on the sofa. He felt incredible - relaxed and warm and happier than ever. He smiled lazily up at Nines, humming tunelessly in his throat. "Sure thing babe. Want me to get real clean? Stretch myself out ahead of time?" Gavin asked.

Making a show of looking at the clock, Nines pretended to think for a minute before shaking his head. "Get clean but don't stretch. When you're ready to begin, lie naked on the bed and call for me once." He waved Gavin off and as soon as he was alone, he relaxed against the sofa. There was a lot to think about and he himself needed to get ready too. If Gavin was going to be looking good tonight, it wouldn't do for Nines to be a slob on his arm.

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up at that, but he obeyed without question. Maybe if he was feeling a little cheeky he’d touch himself in the shower anyways just to warm up. It would only make him more frustrated later but it would feel good now. And honestly Gavin had never been one for thinking about consequences in the future. He hummed some pop song or other as he got ready in the shower, scrubbing himself down thoroughly and even stealing some of Nines’ conditioner for his hair.

With Gavin in the bathroom, Nines made quick work of getting changed. His suit still fitted him nicely, even if his shoulders had broadened a little since getting it. He also laid out a few items on the bedside table - a plug, lube, some nice underwear - Gavin was going to be well dressed that evening. The cock ring was a little to the side, that was the last choice Gavin was going to have that evening. Once satisfied that Gavin would see it all and be able to decide if he wanted to play, Nines left the room and returned to the kitchen. He had a couple of mocktails to make. Just because they didn't drink alcohol much didn't mean they couldn't feel fancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A safe, sane, and consensual evening out on the town with our two favorite chill dudes
> 
> (tags added)

Freshly clean and smelling like Nines (his favorite way to smell, honestly), Gavin stepped out of the shower and toweled off, making sure to do a few stretches to work the kinks out of his back. Partly just because he knew it would help later, and partly so he could tell Nines he had 'stretched' to see what he'd have to say about that. Stepping out of the bathroom nude, Gavin's eyes lit up when he saw the finery on the bed - oh, tonight was going to be wonderful. Flopping down face first, Gavin called out "I'm ready Nines~ Come dress me up!"

Gavin on his front was not the sight Nines had anticipated. However, it was definitely not a disappointment. He approached the bed. "Very nice," he purred and started rolling up his shirt sleeves but didn't touch Gavin just yet. "Remind me of your safe word." They'd learned the hard way that this was a necessity, even if the evening Nines planned was all about spoiling Gavin.

Gavin had decided to encourage Nines to start with the plug by laying face down, and also because he knew the view of him ass up was lovely. He could spoil his fiance a little bit too, right? When prompted, Gavin immediately responded with "Drat" It was an old joke for the two of them, from a time when Gavin had tried to clean up his language and failed miserably. Now it was a perfect safeword.

"Thank you," Nines purred. "Use that as you need. I will listen. Much like my safe word which is 'gnomes' though I hope I won't have to use it tonight." He reached forward and began to rub Gavin's back in a dry massage. Knowing him so well had the advantage of being able to go right for the points that would make him sigh and moan before leaving him a boneless mess on the bed.

Gavin meant to reply in confirmation, but instead all that came out was a pleased noise as those talented hands started to massage his back. Whatever, Nines knew he would respect his safeword. There was a sense of satisfaction from knowing they had that kind of trust built up. By the time Nines was through, Gavin was exactly as he had predicted - boneless, blissed out, and starting to get a little hard.

Perfect - that was the only word Nines had for Gavin and he was sure to tell him, along with all the other praise he could find. "I'm going to work the plug into you now," he told Gavin. Usually, he would ask, make sure Gavin was ready. But this time, Nines was in complete charge, dictating everything. So he picked up the plug and spread lube on it before reaching for Gavin's hip to guide him out onto his knees.

The praise went to Gavin’s dick just as much as the touches - he loved being a brat but really he loved pleasing Nines more. When prompted to move though he whined, too relaxed to want to go quickly. Still, Gavin obeyed when prompted, although probably not with the speed or ease that Nines was hoping for.

The hand on Gavin's hip kept him steady and Nines admired how pliant he was. It was wonderful, the amount of trust his boyfriend gave him. "There's no rush darling, keep your chest on the bed." Slowly, he guided Gavin into position. "You just focus on being comfortable and feeling good. I'll take care of everything else." Circling the tip of the plug against Gavin's hole, he slowly began to tease it in.

Even though Nines couldn't see, Gavin was smiling into the bed. Being taken care of like this was the best - he didn't have to do anything really and Nines was still pleased with him. As the plug started to press into his hole, his breath hitched softly. Gavin wanted to press back into the pressure, but he knew he would probably get punished for that.

They had all the time in the world so Nines took things slowly. His free hand roamed over Gavin's body while he kept up with the litany of praise. "You're gorgeous. Not just your muscles but also your trust. I adore how easily you give yourself over to me. My heart is yours and you cradle it in your hands like it is the most precious thing in the world." The plug was going in a bit deeper now, opening Gavin up slowly. Nines held it still for a moment, letting the slow stretch be felt.

Gavin moaned, cock twitching as Nines' voice purred through his mind. It was like a warm caress in all the right places, soothing and loving just like the hand on his body. Unsure if he was allowed to speak or not, Gavin nonetheless mumbled out a "It's cause I love you so much" He couldn't help himself, the end of the sentence cracking his voice slightly as the plug stretched his hole deliciously.

Hearing Gavin's words made Nines break and he leaned down to press kisses along his fiance's back and worked his way up to the muscles at the small of his back. "I love you too sweetheart." His movements pressed the plug a little deeper and he straightened up to admire his work so far.

Gavin’s back arched up into Nines’ kisses, and that pressed the plug further into him without either of them meaning it. Little wordless murmurs escaped as Gavin enjoyed the dual sensations - the stretch and the touches on his back.

"Don't come for me just yet," Nines purred. He pulled back with the plug before nudging it in, the bulb almost completely in now. "You're so pretty like this. And all mine." With one final push, the plug slid in and settled deep in Gavin. It was time to get him dressed. However, Nines wasn't ready to let Gavin get up yet so, keeping a hand on his shoulder, he leaned down to leave more kisses on every bit of his fiance he could.

Gavin wasn't that close to coming yet, but he couldn't bring himself to be too insulted by Nines cautioning him. Coming early could completely ruin the whole evening, although he was sure his fiance would have some sort of workaround if it did happen. Gavin let out a low, satisfied groan as the plug settled in, the stretch a heavy reminder of what they were doing. His hips wiggled slightly to test the feeling of it inside him.

The sight of Gavin rolling his hips and wiggling was gorgeous and Nines rewarded him with a few more kisses. Giving in to temptation, Nines pressed his thumbs into muscles, half massaging Gavin, half feeling him up. "Fuck you're stunning. Stand up for me, I want to make you even prettier." There was lingerie on the side still, plus a low sitting collar which would be hidden by the shirt Gavin was going to be wearing.

Standing up seemed like a herculean feat at this point, but Gavin gamely managed to get upright. He slid off the bed and stood on his own two wobbly feet, hard cock bobbing between his legs. Between the anticipation, the touches, and the way the plug shifted and pressed as he stood, Gavin was all the way to aroused. Adjusting his stance slightly, Gavin did his best to preen for Nines' attention, showing off just how eager he was for his fiance's attention.

Gorgeous was still the word Nines would apply to Gavin. He smiled softly, taking his time to look over him. "You get one choice tonight - do you want a cock ring to help you? I promise you will come no matter what you choose." He stepped closer, hands on Gavin's side but keeping a bit of distance between them. It would have been a shame to ruin his suit with precome. Waiting for Gavin's answer, Nines leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Gavin had to pause for a moment before his brain could catch up and make a decision, but once he had the brain power it was obvious. Kissing Nines didn’t help either, his mouth occupied with those soft lips. “I want the ring.” He said once he was able, nodding up at Nines. There were two reasons - first, Gavin didn’t want to fuck this up and come too early. And second, he wanted to hand himself over to Nines’ control completely. Not having control over his orgasm appealed to Gavin for a night like this.

Heart swelling, Nines stepped behind Gavin and wrapped arms around his chest. Given how hard his fiance was, a ring wasn't going to be comfortable or a good idea. So Nines had a choice to make. Let Gavin come now and then later on too. Or wait until his erection flagged a bit. To start with, Nines was content to wait. He plastered himself against Gavin's back, wrapped arms around his chest and waist, content to hold him.

Gavin was also very aware that he had sort of made it impossible for him to put the ring on now. He hoped Nines didn’t punish him for that, and a tiny unreasonable part of his brain was hoping he got to come. All of Gavin’s brain sort of relaxed and shut down as Nines embraced him. The embrace was comforting, and Gavin leaned back to properly press against his fiancé as best he could.

Usually Nines was a patient man. But when it came to Gavin, he wanted it all. It was all too easy to let a hand trail down to his straining cock and lightly circle if with his fingers. He could jerk Gavin off while grinding against him, nudging the plug. Or he could sink to his knees and use his mouth. It certainly made less of a mess and freed up his hands to grope and feel Gavin. Mind made up, Nines moved.

Gavin gasped softly as Nines made those featherlight touches to his cock. It was teasing, which he found very unfair. Just as he was about to open his mouth and complain (which he definitely was not allowed to do), Nines was sinking to his knees. “How did I get so lucky?” He murmured, a fond and delighted smile spreading across his lips.

Unfortunately (or not), Nines' mouth was too full to respond and he was not going to pull off just to reply to a rhetorical question - even if it was tempting. Instead, Nines let one hand rest on Gavin's hip, thumb running along the dip by his bone while the other reached to tease against the plug. Once Nines was certain he had a good grip, he really set to work, hollowing his cheeks.

Gavin really didn't need an answer from Nines, because his mind was soon far too clouded with lust to even think about the question at all. Nines' mouth was always perfect around his cock - he knew just how to move and suck to drive Gavin wild. He moaned as that added pressure on the plug made his knees weak. The thought that maybe standing was a bad idea occurred to him, but no way was he going to ask his fiance to stop.

Reaching up, Nines grabbed Gavin's hand and guided it to his shoulder. He then returned to the plug and gave it a harsh twist as he pushed it in. His fiance was going to come and soon, Nines wasn't going to accept anything else. Not when he was putting so much effort into it.

Gavin gripped Nines' shoulders with both hands to steady himself, grateful as always for his fiance's great ideas. As keyed up as he already was, Gavin didn't take very long to come at all, again at the total mercy of Nines. The only warning he was able to give was a soft groan of Nines' name before his orgasm overtook him, fingers digging into the material of the suit as Gavin clung to his fiance.

As Gavin came Nines stopped playing with the plug but kept his lips where they were. He let himself tease Gavin and only released him once he was soft and gasping harshly above him. Pulling away, he looked up at Gavin with adoration. "Thank you, my darling," he murmured. Still on his knees, he reached to the side and snagged the ring, letting it sit snug at the base of Gavin's soft dick.

Nines stopped just as Gavin was beginning to gasp and whine from the overstimulation, a technique he was very adept at. Gavin barely registered the praise or the ring being put on, but he knew he had done well just from the tone of Nines’ voice. Oh he was already starting to float in that happy space, this was perfect. His whole body felt relaxed and pleasantly warm, and he very much wanted to slip down to his knees as well to curl up in Nines’ arms.

The way Gavin was looking so relaxed was really quite lovely. Nines felt proud of them both somehow. He held Gavin from behind for a few precious moments, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. However it was necessary to move things along. Without fully letting Gavin go, Nines reached behind him to snag the outfit he had picked out.

Gavin perked up slightly when Nines reached behind him for an outfit. That was something he had learned to love through being with Nines - getting all dressed up for his partner. Be that under his clothes (at work even, how scandalous) or just to lounge about on the bed, Gavin loved looking pretty for his fiancé. “Oh Nines, it’s so gorgeous...” he murmured as the lingerie set came into view. He couldn’t wait to put it on.

"Something pretty for my pretty," Nines agreed. He helped guide Gavin's legs through the holes, pulling up the lacy underwear and settling it on his hips. He looked absolutely stunning. But he was going to look better yet when Nines finally got round to putting the collar around his neck. "I'm going to dress you slowly," he told Gavin. "Give you a chance to appreciate just how stunning you look in such finery. I'm going to collar you and then sit you on my lap for a bit." He outlined his plan, not just to tease Gavin but also as a way to check in. If at any point Gavin didn't like what was coming, he could always protest or suggest alternatives. Nines was always going to listen, even if in theory he was in complete control.

Gavin knew that the checklist was for him to approve, that was how their play usually went. It had the added benefit of wetting his appetite in the best way. If he hadn't just come, he would have been incredibly aroused by that plan. As it was, Gavin simply nodded, saying happily "Yes sir." That was a little bonus flair, but he had never known his fiance to dislike it.

The honorary made Nines shiver, Gavin certainly knew how to play the game. He pulled the collar slowly over his throat, letting it brush against skin before allowing it to settle. He buckled it into place. "You were already gorgeous, now you're perfect," he breathed against Gavin's skin. Sitting back on the bed, he pulled Gavin into his lap and let his hands wander over his bare skin.

Gavin swallowed hard, letting his Adam's apple bob against the leather of the collar. That feeling was one of his favorites, he so enjoyed the feeling of being  _ owned _ . Of being Nines' completely and totally, so that the whole world could see. Gavin let himself melt against Nines as he was positioned on his lap, head lolling back to rest on his fiance's shoulder. Every brush of his fingertips was perfect, warm and comforting but also tantalizing at the same time.

"You are so good for me, darling," Nines praisd. "So sweet, so beautiful. I could keep you here in my lap all day and still not feel like I've got enough of you." He kissed along the edge of the collar, keeping all touches soft and gentle. Gavin had earned the pampering and Nines was determined to keep him floating. "We'll need to get you in your suit so we can go to dinner soon. But we can have ten minutes like this if you'd like."

Gavin's mind was cloudy, his thoughts fuzzy around the edges from the praises and the soft touches. Nines had a way of making him feel like the most important, most beautiful person on the planet. And Gavin loved it, soaking up that affection instead of deflecting it like he might have in the past. Lazily, he nuzzled his head against Nines' neck, pressing a few sloppy kisses there. "Love being here. Love being with you." Gavin murmured, even though that wasn't a proper answer.

Message received loud and clear, Nines gently held Gavin close. "I love you too, precious." He tipped his neck to the side to allow Gavin more room to work even though his shirt collar hid most of his neck. It was humbling to be able to treasure Gavin in such a way.

Gavin happily took the opportunity to mouth along Nines' neck. He wasn't aiming to leave hickeys, just to make sure that his fiance knew he was just as loved and cherished as he was making Gavin feel. Unable to resist just a little bit of fun, Gavin did nibble softly at the skin just above Nines' collar.

Allowing Gavin to indulge, Nines rubbed his sides. "Seems like you're getting hungry, come on." He tapped Gavin's thigh and urged him up, reaching for the suit and shirt he had set out for his fiance to wear. The taxi would be there in 20 minutes and they had to be ready by then.

Gavin very much didn't want to get up, and he grumbled as he was forced into standing. He definitely didn't want extra layers put on, but he would do whatever Nines asked of him at this point.

The suit fitted Gavin like a dream. Nines stood back to admire him for a moment, pride and admiration making him grin. "You look delectable!" He pulled Gavin in for a kiss before slipping an arm around his waist. "May I escort you for dinner?"

Gavin purred happily as he was complimented and kissed. He did feel amazing now that he was dressed in the suit, the cut and fit of it flattering him in ways he never would have considered were he on his own. "Of course, darling, I'd be flattered" Gavin replied, leaning up against Nines as they headed for the door.

"Come now darling, I have a world to boast to that I have you on my arm." Nines steered them out of the door and locked it behind them. The taxi was waiting for them and the restaurant wasn't a far ride away. He had plans on ensuring Gavin was pampered and taken utterly care of.

When they slid into the backseat of the taxi, Gavin did his best to wiggle almost onto Nines’ lap. If Nines would allow him, he would be on the lap, safety be damned. He wanted to be as physically close to his fiancé as possible now, because he knew he’d have to sit in his own chair all alone for dinner.

It may have been a smidge cruel to keep Gavin to his own seat but it was for their safety. Still, Nines kept his hand linked with Gavin's because even he couldn't bear the idea of being separated. Finally, they were outside the restaurant and Nines smiled. It was not quite a restaurant like one assumed. Instead, it was part of the BDSM club he had messaged Allen about. There, he could easily have Gavin on his lap, tease him, hell, could even bend him over the table and eat him out for dinner if that's what they wanted. But Nines had plans. Which would of course change if Gavin or he wanted something else but it was good to have a rough guide for plans. "This way." He led Gavin through the dark doors and into the building.

When Gavin stood up to get out of the taxi, the plug shifted in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. He wobbled a little on his feet, grateful even more now for the stable presence of Nines next to him. He honestly wasn't even paying attention as they walked into the building, only catching on that they weren't at a regular restaurant when they were inside. Realizing this was a BDSM club, his eyes lit up and he looked up at Nines with an excited grin.

Rather than say anything, Nines approached the front desk and had them taken to their table. Inside the restaurant there were an assortment of patrons. One couple had one of them on a leash and knelt on the floor with a dog bowl. Another table had a group dining off the body of a rather happy looking individual. Nines and Gavin were led to a more secluded table. There were two chairs there but Nines sat and pulled Gavin into his lap to start with.

Gavin’s heart was pounding excitedly as they walked through the club and saw all the other patrons enjoying themselves. This meant that Nines would have  _ total _ control of the situation, not held back by conventional societal restrictions. He was even more excited than he had been mere minutes before, and that was saying something. Gavin made no attempt to hide the pleased whimper that escaped his throat as he was adjusted onto Nines’ lap, clenching happily around the plug.

Once Gavin was settled, Nines kept a hand on the small of his back, under his suit. "You've certainly turned some heads," he purred, leaning up to kiss Gavin on the cheek. Any further praise was interrupted by a waiter who came to take their order, unblinking at the unused chair. "I'll have some sparkling water while Gavin will have your homemade lemonade. Please make sure it is on the sweeter side." Order placed, Nines turned back to Gavin and stroked over his cheek, enjoying the rasp of stubble under his thumb.

Gavin simply leaned back against Nines, tipping his head so his whole throat was bared and his collar was exposed. He loved being shown off and making Nines look good - it made his chest feel warm and also shot arousal through his system whenever he got praised. When the waiter left, Gavin murmured a soft “Thank you” to his fiancé. Lemonade was a favorite of his, and of course Nines remembered.

The bared neck was all the invitation Nines needed. He leaned forward and began pressing kisses to the exposed skin, nuzzling against the collar of the shirt and making it dip to show off the collar underneath it. Their drinks arrived but he paid no attention to it, listening to the sound of the glasses being put on the table. No doubt he and Gavin made for quite an arresting picture, both of them in suits, looking their best. Nines almost wished he had asked for the staff to take pictures of them as part of their scene. "Let me," he breathed against Gavin's neck and reached for the lemonade, bringing the glass up to his fiance's lips.

Gavin closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Nines mouthing along his neck. He was starting to get hard again slowly, and a part of him was very pleased at the show he was about to put on by tenting his dress slacks. He wanted everyone to know, but most especially Nines to know, that he was loving every minute of this. Gavin only blinked his eyes open when the glass pressed against his lips, and he dutifully opened his mouth, taking long slow sips. Because he was feeling a little cheeky, he let a little bit spill out of the glass and down his chin.

A small tut left Nines' mouth as he saw the lemonade spill. He had been careful, offering Gavin a little, which could only mean his fiance was doing it on purpose. "Honestly," he chastised fondly even as he reached for a serviette to wipe at Gavin's chin. "Do I need to get them to bring you a bib?" Despite his words, he was gentle as he dabbed the spill from Gavin's skin. Once satisfied that his chin was no longer sticky, Nines' hand slipped to ghost over Gavin's stirring cock. Even with the ring in place, he was getting hard. Exactly as Nines had planned.

Gavin smiled but didn’t bother answering because he knew that choice wasn’t up to him. If Nines wanted to put a bib on him, he could. He was in charge here. Gavin was really just fishing for more attention, which he was receiving in spades. He simply hummed his enjoyment and let Nines dab at his chin. There had been no question in Gavin’s mind that he would end the evening hard again - with this kind of stimulation, both physical and emotional, there was no other option. It was just a more sedate buildup of arousal because Nines has gotten him off at home.

The whole point of the evening was to cherish Gavin, make him feel treasured and loved. Nines wasn't going to punish him in any way. Not that he needed to know that it was a completely indulgent night. He stoked over Gavin's thighs, admiring the way the material clung to him and highlighted the shape of his legs. Nines' admiration was cut short by the waiter appearing again. Reeling off an order for them both, Nines dismissed the man and turned to look up at Gavin while reaching to turn his cheek too. "Thank you for being so good for me, darling. You make me so proud and happy to be able to call you mine."

So far, Gavin hadn't been punished, but then again he hadn't been pushing very hard. It was hard to get into the bratty mindset when he was so blissed out, to be honest. Nines had him in that perfect space, where he was happy and warm and safe. Gavin looked at Nines with hooded eyes when his chin was turned, taking in the perfect lines of his fiance's jaw in the dim lighting on the club. "I'm all yours, baby. I like being your arm candy." He purred.

He was so much more than arm candy and Nines told him as much. They stayed close, Nines udly teasing Gavin through his clothes until their food arrived. "Be patient for a little longer," Nines purred. He pulled the plates towards himself and started cutting up the food. "The waiter can't tear his eyes from you. I like knowing you're all mine."

When Nines said that the waiter was watching them, Gavin arched playfully, murmuring "You can show me off all you want" He didn't want to suggest what Nines do, because this wasn't his show to run, but he wasn't against showing off a little for jealous watchful eyes.

Cue take from Gavin, Nines smiled to himself. He could most certainly make Gavin feel coveted and shown off. But first, he had a fiance to feed. Between forkfuls for Gavin and himself, Nines slowly teased the buttons of Gavin's shirt open, fingers dipping under it to touch warm skin. "I could stake my claim here and now," he mused watching Gavin's reaction carefully. "You're so sweet, you would make the perfect dessert."

Gavin ate what he was given with grateful little hums and murmurs, squirming occasionally to re-situate the plug. The food was delicious, but it was hard to concentrate on that when Nines' fingers were so distracting. Gavin was starting to  _ want _ , and want more fast. So when Nines made that suggestion, Gavin couldn't help the whine that escaped. He turned his head to mouth at Nines' jaw, murmuring "I'm ready for you to devour me"

A soft "that's nice" was all Nines had to say to that. Though he did follow it up with "I don't want our meals to go cold. Let us finish that before we get to the dessert." He wasn't deliberately keeping Gavin waiting. But there was something immensely pleasing in the way he was getting more desperate. The hand that had been teasing against Gavin's chest moved down, quietly undoing his belt while Nines' kept feeding them with his other. By the end of the evening they were going to be back where they started, Nines impeccable in his suit while Gavin was disheveled and blissed out.

Gavin whined again as Nines denied his offer. He supposed that was the whole point of the evening, after all, to keep him on the edge all night. And he was very much on edge, especially as Nines continued to feed him but also opened up his belt. Gavin did his best not to squirm, but by the time he was mostly done with the meal he was rocking slightly, trying to get the plug to move in some way that would give him a little relief.

Really, Gavin had been so good, he definitely deserved a treat. Nines ran his hands all over him. "Get up and bend over the table for me," Nines urged. His palm never left Gavin, slinking lower to press on the plug as soon as he could, grinding it deeper into him.

Gavin scrambled to his feet as fast as possible when Nines ordered him up, and it was only leaning on the table that saved him from falling. His stomach was full of food and his legs were jelly from sitting on Nines’ lap with a plug in his ass. Gavin groaned and clutched at the tablecloth as his fiancé pushed the plug into him, his hips stuttering in response.

It was truly amazing to see how eager Gavin was to behave. He was definitely deserving of a reward. "Chest down," Nines murmured, pushing plates out of the way to make room. With Gavin in position, it left him exposed to anything Nines deemed appropriate. Starting off slow, Nines just let his hands follow the curves of Gavin's body. With the belt and flies already undone, it was easy enough to push them down and leave Gavin exposed. "Look at you. So perfect. So good for me." He gripped the base of the plug and slowly began to tease it out. After all the pushing in, it was time to change the pace.

Chest flat against the table, Gavin's face was turned to the side awkwardly, his view limited to the dishes on the table. Had this been any other moment he would have been incredibly embarrassed. But as it was all he cared about was Nines' praise and the pleasure he was willing to dole out. Gavin moaned as the plug was slowly teased out. The shape of it stretched him oh so perfectly, and he wished there was some sort of pressure he could put on his aching cock. As it was he was trapped by the table, unable to reach himself or really rut against anything.

Softly shushing Gavin, Nines leaned a hand on his back, holding him down as he played with the plug. "You've been so good for me until now, sweetheart. Let me keep praising you." The waiter came to clear the table and Nines smiled as he pulled the plug all the way out, admiring how Gavin's body tried to cling to it. "You are stunning, others can't keep their eyes off you. But you're all mine. Only I get to give you pleasure, you take my plug. And have my absolute love."

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Gavin had tried to clench down on the plug. He wanted something, anything, to fill the aching emptiness of his hole now. He was desperate for it. Desperate enough to cant his hips up to display his ass further for Nines to  _ please _ do something with. His head was swimming with praise and want, and he was pretty sure he was drooling onto the table.

The table was cleared and Nines sighed in contentment. "We're ready to order desserts. I will have the chocolate sorbet while he will have a vanilla cheesecake with cream rather than ice cream. And if you could bring some ice cubes in a bowl please too." Nines hadn't missed the way Gavin had clenched around the toy, reluctant to let it go. Well, he would just have to give Gavin more, it was what he had asked for.

“Please, Nines, I’ve been good” Gavin whined as he watched the waiter leave. He couldn’t believe Nines was going to make him wait all the way through a dessert course without the plug inside of him, that was too cruel. “I’m yours, take me, claim me” Gavin begged, all pride gone.

Gavin did beg so pretty. It was almost enough to tempt Nines to take him right there. Instead, he pulled a sachet of lube from his pocket and slicked up three fingers before pushing them into Gavin. "You are mine. Everyone can see that. You're mine to pleasure, mine to spoil, mine to love." Nines worked his fingers deeper into Gavin, knowing exactly what he was searching for. He pressed down on Gavin's prostate, working over it repeatedly while his other hand moved to his cock, pulling the ring off. Exactly at the same time as the waiter arrived with their order.

That stretch was perfect, everything Gavin could have ever wanted, and he babbled his thanks out to Nines as best he could. Thinking straight and stringing words together was hard, but he managed to work out a "Yes, yes, I'm yours, thank you, yes" in between gasping breaths. With the slow build and the teasing touches all through dinner, Gavin was already on the edge. He had expected Nines to keep teasing him, to keep the evening going, but instead he got unexpectedly slammed over the edge. There was nothing he could do to stop himself, he came all over the floor, a raw cry of Nines' name escaping out of his throat as he arched and squirmed.

The waiter was most definitely staring, no doubt captivated by how arrestingly beautiful Gavin looked. It was something Nines was willing to share up to a point but with Gavin panting and squirming on the table, he hit his limit. "Thank you, that will be all," he snapped with a low, possessive growl. Focus returning to Gavin, Nines breathed a little easier when it was just the two of them again. "That's it gorgeous, ride it through." He waited until Gavin was pliant and panting on the table before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a serviette.

Gavin was completely lost in his pleasure, so much so that he didn’t even notice the waiter watching. His second orgasm of the night hit him harder than the first, and when he squeezed his eyes shut a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. Not from emotion so much as simply the overwhelming sensation of being taken care of. Gavin was boneless by the time Nines pulled his fingers out, supported entirely by the table. His mind was slowly starting to return to reality, and he murmured his fiancé’s name softly - a thank you or a plea, either way.

Just before Gavin could return to his senses and tense up, Nines slipped the freshly lubed plug back in with a soft bit of praise. Once done, he settled on the chair and pulled Gavin into his lap, keeping up the praise and adoration. He wanted Gavin to know how well he had done, how stunning he looked, how much Nines worshipped him. Their food could wait, Nines didn't even mind if the ice cubes melted. Now that Gavin had come again, he didn't think temperature play would really be on the cards. Though they would be useful to get him a little hydrated and cooled down. Grabbing a smaller cube, Nines offered it up to Gavin's lips.

Gavin shivered as the plug was pushed back in, his body too relaxed to do much more to react. He was almost limp in Nines’ arms, knowing that he could be completely unguarded and count on his fiancé to take care of him. No scrambling to put his clothes on or clean up before someone noticed and tried to take advantage of him. He could let his head loll back on Nines’ shoulder, a dopey smile on his lips. When the ice cube was pressed to his lips, Gavin opened gladly and took it. His mouth was unexpectedly dry, and the ice cube was cool and soothing. He hummed his thanks to Nines as he let it melt in his mouth and swallowed.

A hand scratched lightly against Gavin's scalp while Nines' other hand kept him secure. He let his fiance bask and take things at his own pace. They were in no rush. "You're incredible," he whispered against Gavin's hair. "Thank you." It felt as though their play was winding down, moving naturally into aftercare that Nines was more than happy to provide. He was content to not move until Gavin was ready and then follow his guidance as to whether he wanted to slowly return to the regular world where he ate dessert while sitting on his own chair or if he wanted Nines to be in charge for a little while longer.

Slowly, every so slowly, Gavin returned to himself. He blinked a few times and turned his head to press a kiss against whatever part of Nines was closest. "I should be thanking you" Gavin murmured, "That was incredible." Even now, coming down off the high of the orgasm, he felt amazing. Tired, yes, but warm and happy and very very loved. And that was good enough for him.

"Stay as long as you'd like. When you're ready, there's a slice of cheesecake with your name on it." Nines kept up the gentle touches, slowly righting Gavin's clothes even if they were rumpled beyond help really. Unfairly, even that was a good look on Gavin and Nines wished he could take a picture.

Gavin looked down and noticed the way Nines was trying to make him look presentable. "Sorry, the suit's a bit beyond help" He chuckled softly. He shifted in Nines' lap to sit up a little straighter and gasped as the plug shifted inside of him. He had forgotten about it entirely, so it was a total surprise.

The gasp has Nines' hands tightening around Gavin, holding him to reassure and steady. "Do you want the plug out?" He asked, deciding that Gavin could have his choices back if he needed them. The suit, Nines didn't much care about, he thought Gavin looked ruggedly handsome when rumpled as he was. However, he wanted to make sure Gavin himself was okay. That was the most important thing of the night.

Gavin paused for a moment, taking stock of his body. He was over sensitive, yes, but not uncomfortable yet. “I can keep it in.” He decided, “Just surprised me, that’s all.” Gavin wasn’t sure what Nines’ plan for the rest of the evening was, so he looked up at him semi inquisitively, cocking his head to ask without asking.

Words were such a useful invention, Nines marvelled at how often he simply forgot to use them. "I'd like you to choose whether you wish to let me keep making choices for you, or if you would like to take back control." Nines laid out the options, as neutral as possible. He didn't want to sway Gavin in either direction, all Nines wanted was the truth.

Gavin smiled up at Nines as he so cleverly answered the unspoken question. "Both are tempting options." He admitted truthfully "But I'd like to know what you want. I want to spoil you a little today too."

In all honesty, the evening had been as much of a treat for Nines as it had been for Gavin. Being able to care for his fiance to such an extent had been everything Nines could have hoped for and more. "You spoil me so much already by indulging me in all this. Seeing you happy and content is all I need. My plan had been to take you home and make love to you at the end of the evening but given how hard you came just now, I'm not convinced that it is a good idea." Strangely, Nines didn't actually mind as such. He had been looking forward to sex with Gavin but it wasn't the grand finale to the evening that he had been building up to. In fact, there wasn't any finale as such that he had been building up to. His focus had been on consistent pleasure throughout the night and ensuring Gavin and he were both enjoying every moment of it.

Gavin hummed softly, nodding as he took in what Nines was saying. Years before, he might have insisted that Nines couldn’t possibly have enjoyed just giving Gavin pleasure. But now he knew and trusted his fiancé to tell the truth and to make sure they both got pleasure out of their time together. After a few moments Gavin said “Thank you darling. I still want to make you feel good, maybe you could use my mouth if you like?” As relaxed and content as he felt right now, just laying back and letting Nines take some pleasure from him sounded amazing.

A single eyebrow shot up at the suggestion as Nines looked to Gavin. "Now? Or at home?" Clarity never hurt but he was fairly certain Gavin felt the way his cock twitched at the prospect of a blowjob.

“Right here right now if you want it baby” Gavin purred, happy to please Nines. It wouldn’t be that hard for him to just slither down to the floor either - it was so close and probably nice and padded.

Ever so gently, Nines took Gavin's hand and guided it to the outline of his half hard cock. It had been more than just half mast earlier and no doubt he had made a mess if his underwear with how much he had been leaking. "It's up to you my darling. No pressure whatsoever. If you'd like, I can have a cushion brought over for you to kneel on. Or we can have our dessert and head home."

“I know” Gavin replied, smiling fondly at Nines. The fact that there was no pressure was something new, something that Gavin was in love with. Lazily, he fondled Nines through his slacks, admiring just how much of an effect he must have had on his fiancé. “Get me that cushion and I’m all yours.” He decided. No sense in straining after such a great time.

It truly was unfair how good Gavin's hand felt and Nines had to grit his teeth to keep any sort of composure. That still didn't stop him from pulling his shoulder back, arching a little in pure delight. "Don't tease," he grumbled. As if he hadn't spent the whole evening riling Gavin up. However, it was beside the point and Nines got the attention of a waiter, asking for a cushion to be brought over. It was nothing ornate but it was soft and kind to Gavin's knees. Nines helped guide his fiance down onto it, petting his hair gently with a smile. All Nines could think about was how good Gavin looked on his knees. However, one thing was missing. He reached for the top button of Gavin's shirt and popped it open, revealing the hint of a collar.

Gavin simply chuckled at Nines' complaint, not taking them to heart in the slightest. Nines had been keyed up all night, he didn't blame him for wanting some relief. He pressed a kiss to his fiance's cheek as he slid down onto the ground, resolving not to tease him any more. When the collar was revealed, Gavin couldn't help a satisfied sigh of his own. "I love being yours" He said simply, undoing Nines' slacks and carefully pulling out his cock. He would try his best not to make a mess, but, well, things happened.

"You'll be mine for as long as you want," Nines replied and relaxed into the chair, letting his knees fall wider apart. He held a soft moan in check but cupped Gavin's cheek, encouraging him on wordlessly.

The only teasing Gavin indulged in was pressing a gentle kiss to the head of Nines' cock before slowly taking it into his mouth. He genuinely loved sucking his fiance off like this - comfortable and relaxed, focused solely on the weight on his tongue and the taste in his mouth. Gavin let his eyes slip closed as he slowly set up a rhythm.

Head falling back, eyes closed, Nines let out a soft moan at his cock finally getting attention. He hadn't realised just how worked up he had been until that moment, all the pleasure slamming through him, leaving him breathless. While the other patrons had been audible, Nines didn't often like to be excessively loud. But Gavin was so good, he couldn't help the breathless groan followed by praise for his fiance.

Gavin knew he was doing a good job when Nines made noise. His fiance usually didn't voice his pleasure like that, so getting to hear him was a real treat. Gavin hummed softly in response, letting the vibrations around Nines' rapidly hardening cock be his reward.

As far as Nines was concerned, Gavin was perfection personified. Rather than reach for Gavin, he gripped the armrests of his chair until his knuckles were white. "Fuck, Gavi." He moaned, hips rocking a little, too close to do much other than helplessly give himself over to pleasure. Nines came with a soft cry, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, breathing erratic and harsh.

Gavin fluttered his eyes open just in time to watch Nines come. He always loved watching his fiance fall apart into pleasure, it made him feel doubly special and important. Hearing the nickname 'Gavi' probably would have gotten Gavin close to the edge himself if he weren't so utterly spent already. Gavin obediently swallowed Nines down as he orgasmed, practice allowing him to do it fairly cleanly, no real mess aside from drool escaping down his chin. He worked Nines through the pleasure as best he could, watching for the telltale signs of over-stimulation to back off.

Once the immediate high had worn off, Nines reached to gently cup Gavin's cheek, thumb running over his skin lightly. "Thank you, darling. You're as perfect as ever." He encouraged Gavin up, pulled him back into his lap. This time, it wasn't to control him or spoil him, it was purely for the closeness that such an orgasm made him crave.

Gavin licked his lips and moved his jaw to work the usual soreness out of it. He loved every part of giving Nines a blowjob, including the residual ache afterwards. It reminded him of the happy work he had just done. When Gavin was pulled back into Nines' lap this time, he wrapped his arms around his fiance and snuggled in properly. They both could use some cuddle time after all that intense sex.

Keeping an arm around Gavin, Nines used his other hand to pull their actual desserts closer to hand. "I'll let you do this one yourself," he murmured. There was a newfound peace settling over them and Nines revelled in it. He sighed in contentment. As much as he adored the wild side of sex with Gavin, somehow it was the quiet, loving moments that came after that were his favourite.

Gavin smiled and turned his attention to the desserts. With the scene finished, it was time for them to wind down together. Much like Nines, this was Gavin’s favorite part as well. He liked just being with his fiancé, and feeling loved and cared for especially after an intense moment. Taking a bite of his dessert, Gavin sighed happily. “Oh this is delicious Ni. You picked me a great one, thank you.” He said, holding out a bite on his fork for Nines to try if he wanted.

The offered treat was accepted and Nines delicately took it off the fork. Gavin was right, the cheesecake was delicious. In return, Nines offered a bit of his own dessert up for Gavin to take. "Only the best for you." He murmured, a hand splayed on Gavin's back. "You want to keep the plug in until we get home?"

Gavin took a bite of Nines' dessert and smiled as the sweetness coated his mouth. He thought for a few moments before answering "I can wait until we get home. I'd rather we do that privately." Now that they were done playing, he didn't really want to show off any more. Gavin wanted to be alone with his fiance.

Then they would head home as soon as they were ready, it was as simple as that. Nines gave Gavin a squeeze and turned back to his dessert, happy to shovel it down quicker than usual. "Just say the word and we'll go when you're ready." Settling back, he watched Gavin eat, feeling fiercely protective of him. When the waiter came by, he quickly shooed them away with a glare, wanting to let Gavin take as long as he needed.

Gavin didn't rush himself eating the cake, not because he wanted to wait around here, but because he knew his stomach would be upset if he rushed. After all that sex on a full stomach and then cum afterwards...his body was in a delicate position. But as soon as he was finished he turned his head up towards his fiance and said "Alright, let's go home." Gavin knew he'd need some help getting up and getting to the taxi, so he waited for Nines to make the first move.

Given how Gavin was pliant in his lap, Nines could guess all too well at his predicament. He ran a soothing hand down his back, urging Gavin to settle against him. "I'll get you home," he promised, "let me get the bill first. Will you permit me to carry you to the taxi?" He kissed along Gavin's neck lightly, basking in their closeness. If he was allowed, Nines was going to scoop Gavin up bridal style and proudly walk out with him. And Nines would probably get a kick out of being able to care for Gavin from the start of their scene right through to the end of the night.

Gavin hesitated for just a moment before deciding that there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. He was out with his fiancé, who happened to be super strong and kind and wanted to carry him out of the restaurant. What’s to be embarrassed about? “I would love that, baby” Gavin murmured, snuggling up closer to Nines in answer.

Once the waiter had cautiously wandered by and Nines flagged him down, it was a simple matter of settling the bill and making sure Gavin was ready. "Up we go," he said with a heave and lifted Gavin up, an arm behind his back and one under his knees. Carrying his fiance bridal style meant Gavin also got a nice view of the other patrons in the restaurant and could ogle to his heart's content. In the taxi, Nines settled Gavin comfortably before settling next to him as closely as possible, adoring how warm he felt against him.

Gavin did his best to help by wrapping his arms around Nines’ neck. Not only did it make him feel useful but it let him snuggle closer to his fiancé. Both fantastic things in Gavin’s book. He let lazy eyes slide across the patrons at the club as they left, noting with interest certain things and ignoring others flat out. He was going to have to talk to Nines about a few new ideas later, he thought to himself. Once in the cab, Gavin let his head drop onto Nines’ shoulder and let out a soft yawn. He was starting to get very tired after all this excitement, his body wanting a rest.

While getting in the taxi had been relatively easy, getting out and lifting Gavin was more difficult. "Come on sleepy," Nines whispered against his hair. "Help me get you to bed."

Gavin roused himself slightly when Nines whispered like that. He blinked up at his fiance with some confusion, murmuring "Okay...gimme a second." It was going to take a bit of an effort for him, but he wanted to be good for Nines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do giggling, dinosaurs, and fists all have in common? Maybe this chapter will have the answer!
> 
> (new tag added)

As soon as Gavin managed to get out of the car, Nines was hefting him up again, and carrying him to their home. It took a bit of cunning maneuvering but eventually Nines had them in the bedroom. "You can keep napping, let me just get you comfortable." Gently but swiftly, he stilled Gavin and rolled him onto his side. The plug was going to need to come out, there was no way Nines was letting him sleep with it in.

It was a testament to how much Gavin trusted Nines that he let himself be maneuvered and undressed like this. He was completely and totally relaxed - there was no mistrust or fear of abuse of any kind. Gavin could stay in that peaceful state of half sleep and let Nines deal with pesky details like the plug.

A soft commentary of what was going to happen helped Nines keep focused. It was also a habit, something he and Connor had done in less than good times for Sixty. That wasn't something he wanted to think about though, so he put all his focus on Gavin and how he was so pliant for wonderful reasons. Finally ready for bed, Nines stripped out of his suit, left it half hanging on the chair, too eager to cuddle up to Gavin. "You were incredible this evening. Thank you for indulging me."

Gavin greatly appreciated the running commentary, mostly because he found Nines’ voice incredibly soothing and attractive. It was lulling him even further into dozing off. The plug sliding out was a little uncomfortable, but he relaxed afterwards in relief at having it out. As soon as Nines was within reach, Gavin was a limpet around him, nuzzling his head up against his fiancé. “Thank you for being so nice...” he murmured in reply.

"You are my everything, you deserve the best I can give you and more," Nines replied softly, arms wrapping around Gavin to pull him closer. "You were wonderful, not just tonight but every day. I'm lucky to call you mine." Content that they were comfortable and Gavin was sufficiently on his way to sleep, Nines let his eyes close too.

Gavin didn’t have the mental capacity to say anything nearly as sweet as that right now, so he just made a mental note to treat Nines like a god the next morning. Turn the tables a little bit. Instead of trying to string any of that together into words though, he just murmured something like ‘love you’ and finally fell asleep, cheek pressed up firmly against Nines’ chest.

The sleepy mumble warmed Nines through and through. He smiled, absolutely besotted and let sleep claim him too. In the morning, the bed was empty and Nines pouted before he even opened his eyes. He missed his life sized teddy bear, also known as Gavin. There was something special about waking up still wrapped around his fiance.

Gavin slept soundly through the whole night, feeling safe and warm as could be. When he woke up the next morning he was a little sore, but that was nothing more than the ache of muscles well used. And more importantly, he was up before Nines. Ever so carefully, Gavin extracted himself from Nines’ grip and slipped away to the kitchen to start cooking a nice breakfast for him and his fiancé to share. That sounded like a good start to a morning of pampering Nines.

Leaving the bed with a small pout, Nines dragged the blanket with him, bundling into it to keep the chill at bay. His hair was a mess, pillow crease on his cheek and eyes not quite opening just yet. "Morning," he mumbled as he entered the kitchen, even if the vowels of the word got lost along the way. "Food?"

Gavin turned from the stove where he was scrambling eggs and beamed at his fiancé. He was taken aback, yet again, at how amazing Nines looked, especially all bundled up like an adorable burrito. “Food specially for you in just a minute.” Gavin reassured him, “Why don’t you go back to bed sweetheart, I’ll bring it to you.”

"Bed," Nines agreed gruffly. Like a giant caterpillar reared up, he shuffled back into the bedroom and gracelessly flopped onto the mattress. Needless to say, he wasn't a morning person and would probably never make peace with the existence of hours before 9am.

Gavin laughed was he watched Nines shuffle away, but it was a laugh filled with genuine goodwill and fondness. He knew how hard mornings were for his fiancé. It was just another adorable and endearing detail about him that Gavin loved. Soon, Gavin was entering the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast food - eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages all laid out for Nines to choose from. There was even some fruit Gavin had scrounged up from somewhere.

The alluring scent of food had Nines poking his head out of the blanket in curiosity. Forgoing utensils, his hand darted out to snag a piece of bacon and crammed it in his mouth with a little crackled hum of pleasure. At that stage Nines felt more gremlin than human and he licked the grease from his fingers. "Thanks," he grunted, squinting at the plate to figure out what to steal next. Eggs were probably a bad idea with fingers but that never really stopped him before.

Gavin settled on the bed next to the blanket caterpillar and chuckled as Nines started stealing pieces of food. Not quite the romantic morning you might see in a rom com, but Gavin’s heart was full of love anyways. “Here, try this next.” He offered, scooping some eggs onto a piece of toast and offering that to Nines. Letting the eggs get cold would be gross, plus he was pretty proud of how they had turned out.

As rude as it was to snatch, Nines' bite wasn't the delicate thing that most people thought about when thinking of lovers feeding each other. He chomped at the toast and hummed again. "Good." He pushed the plate towards Gavin. "You too." A little more awake, Nines unfurled from his cocoon and opened it up for Gavin to snuggle in too.

Gavin was grinning at the somewhat feral behavior of his fiance, but he wasted no time in scuttling under the blanket with him. Pressing close to Nines, he pulled the platter closer and grabbed a sausage for himself. "Mmmm, just what I wanted this morning." He said with some satisfaction, munching away happily.

"Same," Nines sighed, eyes slipping closed again as Gavin pressed against his side. "Thank you." Words were slowly starting to come easier and Nines felt a smile pulling at his lips. Turning, he nuzzled against Gavin with a soft "love you" and turned back to eating quietly.

Gavin felt a pleased warmth spreading through his chest as Nines thanked him. He wanted nothing more than to make Nines happy, to spoil him rotten this morning. Swallowing his bite of breakfast, he pressed a gentle kiss to Nines’ cheek with an answering “Love you too”

The rest of the food slowly disappeared and Nines was utterly content. He tightened his arm around Gavin in silent thanks as he finally woke up enough to face the world. "Did you have plans for today?"

Gavin’s belly was full of food by the time the plate was clean, and he was utterly content. Especially since his fiancé was finally awake. Chuckling, he shook his head. “Aside from spoiling you? No. I already got my work for the morning done, sent a few messages, you know the deal.”

Being spoilt by Gavin sounded like a dream. Nines could allow it to happen. "You already spoil me plenty," he replied. However, he wasn't going to deny Gavin an opportunity. That would have been a waste. "You've been busy. Maybe it's time you took a break." Nines winked.

“Aw, come on baby, let me spoil you today.” Gavin wheedled, knowing Nines wasn’t really that opposed to this situation. “We could take a bath together, I can wash your hair, massage you....” he listed off the scenarios, letting the image build in both their minds.

Mind at war, Nines took the easy way out and kissed Gavin. "When I said you need a break, I meant from working so hard on grown-up things. Not adult things." He rolled them, twisting Gavin under him and pinning him with a triumphant little growl.

Gavin let out a surprised squeak as he was flipped and pinned. But he was grinning up at Nines as soon as they had stopped moving. “Oh ho ho, looks like someone is still feeling like being in control” he teased up at his fiancé. Not that Gavin ever minded a show of dominance.

"Hell yeah," Nines smirked. He had never been more glad that they slept in the nude. "I'm going to take exactly what I need." Still grinning, he rubbed suggestively against Gavin's cock, waggling his eyebrows to emphasise his point.

This might not be exactly where Gavin had seen the morning going, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Instead, he grinned right back up at Nines as he wiggled his hips to return the favor. “I’m all yours~”

"And soon I'll have the paperwork to prove it," Nines crowed triumphantly. He reached for Gavin's hands and linked their fingers, leaning down so he was lightly braced bodily above his fiance. "I saw that look on your face, what did you just think?" His voice was pitched low, rumbling through his chest. But if Gavin wasn't in the mood to fool around, he wasn't going to press it.

Gavin squeezes Nines’ hands in response as they were twined together, looking up at him with a grin that slowly morphed into a softer smile. The fact that Nines had caught onto that split second of hesitation and then asked about it. Well. That meant a lot. “I thought that today was supposed to be about spoiling  _ you _ , not me.” He admitted, still smiling up at his fiancé

Smiling softly, Nines shrugged. "Spoiling you  _ is _ spoiling me," he replied. "But I'm willing to listen to any plans you may have cooked up with your two brain cells." Gently, he knocked their foreheads together and pressed a kiss to the tip of Gavin's nose just because he could.

Gavin chuckled at that argument, huffing out a breath and saying "Sometimes I can't believe how sappy we are." It was a little surreal, to have someone insisting that they loved to spoil him, and knowing for sure that it wasn't a lie. "You know me, I'm not much for plans." Gavin shrugged, "But I did have it in mind to lay you out and treat you right this morning before our cozy little bath."

That was very true. Despite the usual stoic attitude Nines had adopted, around Gavin he was free, finding it easy to just be. "I defer to your eternal wisdom," he said. And with great simplicity he lay flat on Gavin, using his weight to pin his fiance. "I laid out."

Gavin barked out a laugh as Nines slumped onto him, squirming under the now limp weight of Nines above him. "Come  _ on _ Ni, you're the one with two brain cells now!" He protested.

Unfortunately, Nines drew a blank at what noises brain cells might make so he made a slurping sound as he kissed Gavin wetly on the cheek. "I'm one brain cell and you're the other. We should totally rub together." It was cheesy and sappy, exactly what Gavin had been laughing about earlier but Nines didn't really care. He was happy and so was Gavin, that was all that mattered.

Gavin very much loved the fact that they could laugh together about and before sex like this. It made him feel safe in a way that no other relationship ever had. "Only if you keep your slime to a minimum" He teased with a grin. He didn't actually mind, it was just fun to tease.

Solemnly, Nines nodded. His straight face was back in place. "I promise any slime I produce will be kept to a minimum. A condom might help with containment." He couldn't resist though and quickly licked a stripe up Gavin's neck.

That got a full on squeal out of Gavin, and he finally rolled them so that he was on top and pinning Nines down to stop any further sliming. "You're so gross! I'm going to have to get you back for that!" He announced, before leaning down and blowing a very dignified raspberry on Nines' pec.

The tickle had Nines shrieking with laughter, his hands gently whacking at Gavin's shoulders. "Too much! Too much!" He was screaming and laughing at the same time, loving every moment of it. If Gavin wanted such a war, he was going to get it. Once Nines got his breath back that is.

Gavin was an honorable fighter, so he did back off when Nines protested. But he kept his own hands locked around Nines' wrists to keep him pinned down, knowing retaliation would be soon to follow.

It seemed Gavin certainly knew how to play the game, keeping Nines' wrists pinned. But the angle left him vulnerable to being bucked off. Gathering his legs under him slowly, Nines bucked once, unseating Gavin and toppling him. It was 101 of grappling and Nines rolled with him, giggling.

Gavin cursed as he was tossed off, but he was still grinning as he scrambled away, trying to escape Nines while not falling off the bed at the same time. He wasn't as good of a grappler as his fiance, but he wasn't inexperienced when it came to a brawl.

The art of grappling was to master the skill of holding on and not letting go. Nines easily rolled after Gavin, assured in his victory. Or rather, his reverse victory because sometimes winning was more about ending up pinned to the bed and ravished. But Gavin was still going to have to work hard for that privilege. Looming over Gavin, Nines feinted for a grab only to dive the other way and leave a nipping bite along Gavin's ribs before retreating with a mad cackle.

Gavin squealed at the little nips along his side, Nines far too fast and much too large to be avoided easily. But, the one disadvantage to having such long perfect legs was that it was very easy to grab one and use that as leverage to pull him backwards. Gavin did just that, using the momentum from pulling Nines back to propel himself forward and tackle him.

That was most definitely a sly move and Nines let out a whoop of surprise. He adored Gavin and his sneaky, dirty ways of fighting. With his fiance firmly having the upper hand, Nines grinned and squirmed but made no real attempt to escape. Or hide the fact that he found Gavin's devious ways incredibly arousing.

Gavin could tell that Nines had given up fighting, but he didn’t mind one bit. Not when he was straddling his gorgeous fiancé and could feel just how interested they both were in this situation. “Do you admit defeat?” He teased, running his hands down Nines’ chest.

One long glance at how Gavin straddled him and Nines leered. "I don't know, I'm feeling quite like the victor of the situation. I have a hot stud straddling me and threatening me with a good time." He rocked his hips up to prove his point even as his hands found their way to Gavin's waist. "So, what are you going to do to celebrate your conquest?"

Gavin had positioned himself strategically so Nines could rut up against his ass, and he greatly appreciated this decision as he enjoyed that lovely feeling. “I think I’m going to do that spoiling i mentioned earlier” he purred, leaning down to press a claiming kiss to Nines’ mouth. He loved riding his fiancé’s dick, and this seemed like a great way to get him boneless with pleasure.

The way things were headed was definitely a good one. It seemed that Gavin had stolen Nines' idea for the morning but he wasn't going to complain. As long as both of them got off, Nines was content to let Gavin take the lead. After all, the previous night Nines had been the one calling the shots. "Do your worst," he challenged with a grin as he lightly kept rubbing against Gavin, shivering at the sensations.

Gavin was full on smirking now, swiveling his hips lazily to press back against Nines’ cock. He felt powerful now, in the light of morning with his fiancé spread out underneath him. His hands gently massaged at Nines’ pecs, appreciating the muscle mass there with a soft hum. “I think I’ll do my best, thanks” he quipped with a wink, “Have you begging for me and give you everything you ask for.”

"Please." Nines mock whined under Gavin, rocking up into his motions and pressing chest into warm hands. "I'm your desperately needy bitch." He added a breathy moan to the end for good measure, playing up the wanton slut angle. It didn't help that he was hard against Gavin, a soft blush dusting his cheeks and chest, already eager for something a little more serious despite his playing around.

Gavin really shouldn’t have found that as hot as he did, but his cock twitched eagerly at the show Nines was putting on. He looked good enough to eat, all splayed out and pink and wanting. Gavin tweaked one of his nipples for good measure, the other hand squeezing and massaging at his chest. “Don’t worry baby” Gavin purred, letting the word ‘baby’ practically drip off his lips, “I’m gonna take good care of you. Fuck myself on your cock till you black out.” He nodded towards the nightstand where they kept their supplies, hoping Nines would pick up on the hint and grab the lube. Gavin was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"I see how it is!" Nines reached for the lube. "Make me do all the hard work." Even as he playfully grumbled he was already slicking up his fingers and warning the lube before reaching for Gavin.

“I just meant for you to  _ grab _ the lube, but if you feel like messing about a little...” Gavin teased, lifting up unto his knees a little bit to make space for Nines to reach if he wanted to.

An invitation like that was not something Nines could turn down. But he wasn't going to back down from Gavin's teasing. Shrugging, he smiled. "Instructions not clear. Dick caught in blender." He waited for Gavin to laugh before pressing fingers against his hole, trying to choke the laugh off into a moan.

Gavin did, in fact, laugh and then immediately choke on that laugh as the first finger pressed inside of him. Goddammit if Nines doesn't know his body inside and out better than he does. But Gavin can't bring himself to care too much, smiling as he leans forward to start mouthing across Nines' chest with lips and teeth. Might as well take advantage of his fiance doing all the work.

The change in angle made Nines let out a strangled noise as his wrist was stretched. "Scoot up a bit, I'm having a t-rex day." His free hand stroked up Gavin's side and urged him to move. All while that, he was valiantly trying not to moan as Gavin worked across his chest, sending sparks of delight through his whole body.

Gavin gladly scooted forward, giggling to himself as he pulled back to look down at Nines. “Now  _ that’s _ a role play idea: sexy t-rex” Gavin couldn’t help it, he was imagining it now, and he was starting to shake from the effort of holding in his laughter. Which, incidentally, was only making the angle of Nines’ finger inside of him feel even better.

All manners of sexy disappeared with that image. Nines didn't succeed in holding back his laughter, his whole body shaking with it. He pulled his free arm up to make a t-rex pose and flapped his hand around, cackling about the world's worst hand job being a full body effort. He had to slip free of Gavin to stay safe, the giggles getting too much. With his clean hand, Nines reached up and guided Gavin's forehead to his as tears of laughter streamed down his face. "I don't know, you always struck me more as a  _ dick _ lodocus."

Gavin was laughing along with Nines as soon as he started flapping that hand around. The kind of wheezing laugh that had him gasping for breath and clinging to Nines as he tried to steady himself. Gavin wasn’t crying, but he was close once Nines made that terrible pun. He howled in laughter, totally at the mercy of that mental image even as his own dick lost interest in what was happening.

Mood thoroughly ruined, Nines clutched at Gavin, hiccoughing on the last little huffs of giggles. "They never teach this in sex ed. Sex is a laugh but laughter doesn't end in orgasms." He kissed along Gavin's jaw softly. Even if they didn't end up having sex, he still loved every moment he got to spend with his fiance.

Gavin was very disappointed to have ruined the mood, but it was hard to be too upset when Nines was still pressing soft kisses to his jaw. “What, you mean I got lube up my ass for nothing?” He play whined, wiggling closer to Nines, “They  _ definitely _ don’t teach you that in sex ed.”

"We can always put more up there and see what happens," Nines suggested. He was more than happy to explore Gavin's body without the anticipation and expectation of an orgasm. Though, knowing them, that would, quite literally, come later. He kept a loose grip on Gavin, making his wriggles press closer against him. It was nice and Nines hummed in appreciation.

Gavin chuckled at that, replying “what, just gonna squirt it up there?” Now that the mood was already ruined, he didn’t feel bad about cracking extra jokes. But really, he wouldn’t mind if Nines continued his exploration anyways. “Seriously though, you’re welcome to keep going” he offered with a smile, pleased with the happy noise Nines made when he wiggled.

An interesting suggestion and one that Nines pretended to ponder. "If I were to squirt anything up you, it would either be whipped cream from a can or jizz from my cock." His fingers were skirting back down Gavin's side, interested in the idea of continuing as they were. "How open shall I work you?" Nines asked in the end, needing Gavin's express wishes before pushing their boundaries too far by accident.

Gavin couldn’t hold back the pleasant shiver that ran up his spine at that sentence. Even with the mood totally in tatters, Nines could still manage to get him like that. Unbelievable. His greedy mouth tried to open and say something before his brain could interfere, but Gavin managed to control himself. This was about spoiling Nines, he reminded himself firmly. “However open you want. This morning’s about you, you just explore to your heart’s content babe.” He said, patting Nines on the chest, “If it gets too much I’ll tap out.”

Such an offer was a dangerous one. Nines reached up and pulled Gavin down for a kiss that was less sexy and more curious. "Why don't we see where this all leads us then?" His eyes were dark with ideas, confident that even if this didn't start out with them raging to go, it would still ends with both of them satisfied. Some fresh lube was poured on his hand and Nines smiled up at Gavin with a soft "now where were we?" as his fingers coasted back down to his hole. Starting from scratch, Nines pressed in with just one finger.

Gavin was putty in Nines’ hands as he got back to work, nodding in response to his somewhat rhetorical question. He was relaxed and happy, but not so keyed up as last time. Which meant that first finger went in easily, but didn’t get more than a soft pleased hum in response. Gavin was just relaxing against Nines as he played around, watching his face happily.

Time was a luxury they could afford. Nines slowly pulled his finger out before pushing back in, taking a moment to appreciate how Gavin felt around him. "You feel wonderful. Going to get you loose around two fingers before doing anything more." He smiled up at his fiance and lined up a second finger, teasing lightly and waiting for Gavin's approval.

Gavin clenched experimentally around Nines’ finger, just to see how it would feel. If they were just lazily messing around, he wanted to try out a few things. “I could say the same to you” Gavin purred, “Love feeling you slowly working me open.” It really was a new and enjoyable feeling without the usual heady cloud of arousal and need.

Gradually, Nines started pulling his two fingers wider, making room for a third finger. He beckoned for Gavin to lean down so he could kiss him too. "So good for me." Nines smiled, pulling his hand out for a moment to get his fingers more slick. Pressing back into Gavin was easy, his body accepting the fingers easily. It was something that made his jaw go slack in awe.

"Always" Gavin reassured Nines, and he meant that in every way possible. He wanted to be good for his fiance both in and out of the bedroom, and that feeling hopefully made its way through the kiss he pressed to Nines' lips. Staying relaxed so that Nines could play with his ass was easy - Gavin had always considered himself a grade A slut for that sort of thing. In fact, it was a point of pride being a bit of a size queen, something he also knew his fiance knew.

Three fingers slowly stretched Gavin further open. Nines was fairly certain he could work in four fingers at that angle but anything more and they would have to change positions. He didn't say anything just yet though, content to circle his wrist gently to make Gavin's muscles work against him. In a way, it was amazing, the amount of trust Gavin had in him, not just to jot hurt him but to also give him everything he craved.

Gavin couldn’t resist letting out a few soft, pleased sounds as Nines circled his wrist like that. His cock was definitely starting to take an interest in these proceedings, slowly filling out between his legs, but nothing too urgent yet. Gavin could still ignore it, focusing instead on subtly rocking back against Nines’ fingers.

His little finger joined the other three almost without effort. Nines grinned up at Gavin was he spread them and pulled down a little, loving how muscles fought against the stretch. "May I see you?" He asked, voice low and breathy. If he could have Gavin settled across his lap, Nines was fairly certain he could get all five fingers in, maybe even his whole hand up to his wrist.

That fourth finger slid in easily, but Gavin still made a soft squeak at the new feeling. He was really starting to get properly stretched out, and he was absolutely loving it. "Put me however you want" Gavin agreed eagerly, nodding his head, "I'll go wherever." He had lost track of his original idea of making sure Nines got taken care of, but only because Nines seemed so genuinely invested in what he was doing now. That was good enough, right?

It took a bit of self-control to pull his fingers out of Gavin but Nines knew he had to. He sat up and stole a kiss from Gavin before guiding him to lie on his back across Nines' lap. It wouldn't help him see much better but he could use his other hand to stroke over Gavin's chest. Once satisfied with their positions, Nines poured more lube on his hand and started with three fingers again.

Gavin whined softly at the loss of pressure he was becoming so used to. But even he could see the benefits to this new position, because now he could look up at Nines, and also lay out to show himself off like the snack he was. “Mmm that’s nice.” Gavin confirmed with a happy sigh, stretching out comfortably against Nines’ legs.

A half purred "I know" got stuck in Nines' throat as he opted to use his free hand to stroke over Gavin's stomach and chest. His other hand sloppily moved in Gavin, giving him a moment before returning to using four fingers. Looking down, he smiled, loving the way his fiance was stretched around him. It was going to look even better around his hand. Pulling out, he pressed his fingers and thumb into a cone and lined up. "Ready for more?"

As Nines continued, Gavin slowly began to arch up into the touches to his chest, craving more of that contact. Four fingers was a delightful stretch, but he wanted more. Wanted to see just how far they could take this. "Yes, please, Ni" Gavin requested, voice breathy from want. He wasn't desperate yet, but he was getting there, the arousal building slow and steady in his veins.

It all went more or less smoothly until Nines got to his knuckles where there was less give to his hand. This time, Gavin was going to have to be the one to yield. He trickled some lube into his palm and watched as it flowed into Gavin's body down his fingers, biting his lips at the alluring image. "So gorgeous, so pliant," he murmured, distracted and delighted. Slowly, Nines circled his hand spread his fingers a little to force Gavin more open. It was mesmerising to watch, his hole slightly puffy from the abuse already but so enticing. Nines pushed a little deeper.

Gavin couldn't choke down the gasp that escaped as Nines began to force his fingers deeper inside. This was the part where things got really interesting, where he was actually going to have to concentrate and work with his fiance to make sure this happened. Taking a few deep breaths, Gavin forced himself to relax, closing his eyes to focus solely on the feeling of Nines' fingers inside him and the delicious way that stretch thrilled up his spine.

Feeling Gavin relax and try and help Nines along was intoxicating. He could feel a thrum of arousal building and groaned in appreciation as he watched Gavin's hole around his hand. "Push down for me," he urged. The hand on Gavin's chest pressed down a little, fingers brushing against a peaked nipple. His hand was almost past the knuckles, with a little more push, they would be there. And Nines desperately wanted to hear what Gavin sounded like when he took a whole fist.

Gavin wished he could see himself right now. It was probably an intoxicating sight, and he squirmed slightly on Nines' lap, wanting both more and less at the same time. But he would do whatever Nines asked of him, any time it was asked. So Gavin did as he was told, bearing down on Nines' hand, a strangled groan sliding out of his throat. The hand on his chest just added to the sensation, everything becoming more intense.

"That's it," Nines purred. The widest part of his hand slipped in and he groaned at the sight. There was no denying it, he was hard and wanting, seeing Gavin take his hand like that. "You're amazing. You took it all." His voice was a hoarse whisper of awe. Adoration for Gavin flooded through him and he was half tempted to lean down and take his fiance's cock in his mouth as he slipped deeper into him. Nines wanted to feel Gavin clenching around his wrist.

Gavin's eyes shot open from where they had been slipping closed to try and concentrate. He could feel Nines' hand inside of him, splitting him open, and it felt amazing. Insane, and intense, and...god, just a lot. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, a testament to the arousal shooting through him as a result of Nines' ministrations. Gavin moaned, trying to come up with some kind of response to Nines' praise but unable to. He was clenching uselessly around his fiance's hand, he could feel it, but he couldn't stop.

Finally, Nines' whole hand was in and he keened in his throat. Not just the fingers and knuckles but his palm too and he could twist slightly, rubbing unevenly against Gavin's prostate. "Incredible. Thank you my lovely," he breathed. Temptation was too much and, leaning down, Nines wrapped lips around Gavin's cock, licking over the damp trickle that had leaked out already.

Every movement on Nines’ hand was making Gavin keen and shiver. He could feel the way his hand flexed and moved, body stretched to what felt like it’s absolute maximum. The brush of Nines’ palm against Gavin’s prostate had his back bowing up, almost too much for him to handle. “Feels—“ Gavin gasped, clutching at Nines’s free arm, “Feels amazing, I can feel you—“ he broke off to whine again, panting as his cock was suddenly enveloped in warm heat.

Each little tremble and shift of Gavin's body was easy to feel with his hand. Nines groaned, only the way he sat stopped him from thrusting up into the air a little to seek and kind of friction. It didn't prevent him from groaning in delight around Gavin's cock. Slowly, he began rocking his hand in and out with shallow thrusts, barely moving but it still felt like large motions. It was all amazing. Nines was fairly certain he could feel Gavin's pulse, the steady thrum of his heart. If Gavin hadn't been clutching at his free arm, Nines would have wrapped the hand around his cock already.

Gavin wasn’t going to last long like this, not if Nines continued to moan and suck at his cock like that. Not if he was going to fuck him on his Goddamn  _ fist _ . It was all far too much for Gavin’s system, but he wanted to enjoy it just a little longer. More importantly, he wanted to be good for Nines. Fingers clutching tighter at Nines’ arm, Gavin cursed and gasped out “Ni, I cant, I’m not gonna last!” It was a miracle he could even make words at this point, with how tightly wound his whole body was.

In all honesty, Nines didn't mind when Gavin came. He pulled off and stared at his fiance with open adoration. "Want to try and come as I pull my hand out?" He was whispering, loathe to break the moment. Nines' hand was already slowly pulling out, Gavin's body stretched and bulging around his knuckles, reluctant to let him go. Torn between watching and continuing to suck Gavin, Nines licked his lips, free hand idly toying with his fiance' nipple.

Gavin was flushed and sweating, chest heaving and cock leaking as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. He must make a pretty picture, he thought dimly. The way his body pulled and stretched as Nines began to remove his hand was perfect, but Gavin found himself clenching down instinctively, not wanting to lose that feeling. He whined our Nines’ name for lack of any other words, so close but needed something to push him over the edge. He wasn’t sure how to ask though, so he just wiggled and moaned.

The feel of Gavin clenching around him, almost desperate to keep Nines' hand in had Nines groaning and succumbing to his request. Pushing in again, he watched as his wrist disappeared into Gavin too. "Fuck." He bit his lips. "I could come from just watching you take me." Leaving Gavin's chest, Nines awkwardly bent down to take Gavin's cock in his mouth and reached to stroke himself at the same time. He tried to time his strokes with each deeper thrust of his hand as sighed. Ever so slowly, he curled his hand into a fist in Gavin, gave him that extra little stretch and he wondered whether his rim could feel the tendons in his lower arm flexing.

Gavin could, indeed, feel every stretch and flex of Nines’ arm against his body. And it was the sweetest torture he’d ever endured, to be honest. Nines’ mouth on Gavin’s cock had him finally rocketing over the edge. His back arched up uncontrollably, feet scrambling for purchase on the bed as his hips tried to push up into Nines’ hot and perfect mouth. His hands clenched on the blankets as he came, not wanting to rip out his fiancé’s hair in the throes of his orgasm.

The force of Gavin's orgasm took Nines by surprise and he struggled to move his arm with him to prevent any injury. He tried his best to keep up, bracing against Gavin rather than get himself off. Once he had Gavin safely sated he could focus on himself for a minute.

Later, Gavin would feel bad for almost hurting Nines with his thrashing. For now, he can’t think of anything, his brain digging up with pleasant static as the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him. His hips jerked weakly a few last times and then he stilled, chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

Doing his best to follow Gavin's movements, Nines kept a careful eye on things. He didn't want Gavin hurting himself on Nines' arm. Once Gavin had stilled, panting but no longer writhing, Nines leaned forward, forehead resting on his fiance's hip. "You okay?" he asked, keeping still, trying to prevent overstimulating Gavin.

Gavin felt like he was floating, with only Nines’ gentle grip to hold him down. That, and the fist in his ass. That was hard to stop thinking about, because that was all he could feel right now. “Nrmmm” Gavin said eloquently, blinking his eyes open and seeing his fiancé bent over him like that. He tried to gather his words and slur out “M’great...you okay?”

"I'm good," Nines replied. "Just let me know when you're ready for me to slowly work my hand out. You clamped up quite tight there." It might take a little teasing and work before his hand was free again. Hell, it might even get Gavin off again if he did it just right. Though Nines' own cock was starting to almost hurt from how on edge he had been but denied at the last moment.

Gavin nodded, able to feel just how tight he was for himself. His hole was starting to border on sore now, with the pleasure ebbing away, but nothing he couldn't manage. "What about you?" He asked, frowning slightly. He couldn't feel any wetness staining his back or thighs, so he was fairly sure Nines hadn't come yet. Which was definitely something worth remedying.

It was sweet of Gavin to worry about Nines but one of them had to be the sensible one. "Safety first," Nines replied with a smile. "There's no danger in me coming later but you only have one asshole and I'n quite fond of it. So I wish to take my time and only ruin it, not injure it." Experimentally, he pulled back on his hand a little, just to see how much give there was. And to see Gavin's reaction to it. He really wanted Gavin to, if not enjoy it then at least relax into being worked open again.

Gavin laughed at Nines’ compliment, but the laugh got pulled into a breathy exclamation as the hand inside him moved. “Oh fuck. Your whole hand is inside me.” Gavin muttered, as if he were realizing this for the first time. It was crazy, really, and he was suddenly a little worried about it coming out. Luckily, he was still largely relaxed after such a mind blowing orgasm, so his body allowed Nines to slip just a tiny bit out when he pulled. It wasn’t going to be fast, but it didn’t seem impossible.

Gavin let out a choked whimper as he felt with his own hand just how big Nines’ was. That whole fist was inside him, stretching him open. “Fuck, Ni, you’re gonna be the death of me like this.” He gasped, a half hysterical grin on his face. Gavin could feel his cock stirring in some desperate interest yet again, and he squirmed against the feeling. Which, of course, just made Nines’ fist inside of him twist in new and interesting ways.

"Til death do us part, husband to be," Nines replied and gave his hand another light pull. Gavin was pliant around him and he uncurled his fist to make the process a little easier. Nines' eyebrows rose a little as he saw Gavin's cock twitch a little, valiantly trying to react. He smiled and hoped it meant Gavin would enjoy the process of getting his fist out as much as it going in.

Going out was somehow harder than going in, Gavin thought to himself. Probably because of the width of the hand in comparison to the wrist, but he wasn’t quite conscious enough to think of things that way. Mostly he was thinking about how he could feel Nines’ hand move so deliciously, and how he needed to focus on breathing. Gavin willed himself to slow down and relax, taking deep breaths in and out.

Gradually, Nines could move his hand more and more and he grinned, loving how the two of them just fit and worked together. His own cock was taking interest in things yet again, and the more he watched Gavin's hole open up and give way, the harder he got. "Almost there, feel my knuckles right against your rim?" Nines tried to help Gavin focus on his body, on all the sensations going through them. "If I spread my fingers a little and push down, your prostate would stand no chance. Want me to do that? Push down as I pull out of you. Maybe get you to come so hard, you black out."

Gavin continued to squirm around as Nines pulled his hand out ever so slowly. It was agony of the best kind, and by the time Nines' hand was almost out, Gavin was hard yet again. It was a struggle to make sure his breathing stayed even, especially as he was stretched to his widest point. Gavin choked out a gasp as Nines asked him that so sweetly, clutching yet again at the sheets. "God yeah, I want that. Want to try at least" He said, voice low and raspy from arousal.

With such encouragement, Nines nodded and relaxed his hand a little from where he had the tips pressed together. "Brace yourself." That was all the warning he gave Gavin before pressing down and slowly pulling his hand free.

The sensation hit Gavin like a physical blow, his body already keyed up and strung out from the lead up to this. He may or may not have made a noise, but he definitely came, arching up again but more weakly this time. His mind was reeling, on the edge of blacking out from the sheer overwhelming sense of pleasure humming through his body.

It really was a sight to behold, the way Gavin' face fell slack, body sluggish and breathing almost strangled with pleasure. Once he fell limp on the bed, chest heaving, Nines rolled him onto his side as a precaution and lay behind him. After a minute, he stroked up Gavin's arm with a soft "you okay?" He needed to know his fiance was fine, whether he needed any more attention of any kind.

Gavin was completely out of it, his mind blank except for the vague feeling of being blissed out of his mind. Mmmm yeah that was the good shit. He was boneless in Nines' arms, allowing himself to be moved like a ragdoll. The gentle touch wasn't quite enough to rouse him, so he simply made a vague noise in reply, eyelids fluttering.

Heart and brain tore Nines in two directions. On one hand, he wanted to hold Gavin and make sure he was fine. But at the same time, Nines desperately wanted to roll onto his back, curl a fist around his own cock and finally get off. He didn't trust himself to hold Gavin too close because he would end up rutting against him. Which, as appealing as it was, it wasn't going to happen without Gavin's express agreement. So, he gritted his teeth, tried his best to ignore his burning arousal and stroked over Gavin's arm and side, waiting as patiently as he could.

Gavin could feel Nines’ hands on him like through a haze. But slowly, surely, it got through to his brain that Nines was trying to communicate to him. He turned his head with great effort to look back at his fiancé, and something clicked in his head. “Use me” Gavin muttered, because he couldn’t manage much more. But he could practically feel the desperation coming off of Nines, and he wanted to help.

As soon as Gavin had muttered that, Nines rolled onto his back. Heels planted on the bed, he grabbed Gavin's hand with his clean one while the still slick one went to his cock. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," he panted, knowing he wasn't going to last long. His hips were already pushing up, chasing the pleasure he'd held off on for so long. Back arching and shoulders pushing into the mattress, Nines squeezed Gavin's hand.

Gavin did his best to squeeze Nines' hand in return, wanting to help but totally without the energy to do anything. He did manage to somewhat roll over so he could watch his fiance, and  _ boy _ was that a good decision. Nines was gorgeous like this.

Hair flopped into Nines' face and stuck to his forehead as sweat coated his body he was so close. Without thought, he let go of Gavin's hand so he could pinch his nipple. It was enough to have him freezing for a moment, hips pushed up in the air as he came over his stomach with a harsh cry and panted curses. It took a few more pumps of his hand before he collapsed down onto the bed, hand still moving lightly over himself to wring out the last bits of pleasure.

"Fuck, Ni, you're so hot" Gavin groaned softly, voice halfway between a croak and something else he couldn't name. He wanted to prop himself up and kiss all across that sweaty skin to show him just how gorgeous he was, but Gavin's limbs had turned to absolute jelly at this point.

Forcing his eyes to open, Nines turned to Gavin but couldn't quite focus. His hand was still loosely wrapped around himself, teasing little shivers of almost too much out of his body. "Says you." That was all he could gasp back. However, his hand moved from his heaving chest to nudged against Gavin's. It seemed they were in a bit of a predicament. Both too fucked out to move but an incredible mess at the same time. They definitely needed a shower but lacked the energy and coordination to make it there. Nines decided it was a problem for future them. For now, he was just going to enjoy basking in the pleasant afterglow of an incredible orgasm with his fiance. And maybe, if not nap, then at least close his eyes for a minute.

Gavin choked out a laugh, letting his head fall back now that he had seen Nines come. God, he wished he could enjoy this moment more, but he felt like he was about to fall asleep. He could already feel the way his ass was starting to complain about the treatment it had received - riding to work tomorrow was going to be torture. But that, he decided, was a problem for tomorrow Gavin. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

It seemed Nines had managed to fuck Gavin into exhaustion and he smiled proudly at that. While he was a little tired himself, he didn't feel the siren call of sleep. But, he could easily rest or read while Gavin snoozed , that was no hardship. Content, Nines pressed a kiss to the top of Gavin's head and snuggled in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of ass kissing and tearing up going on here, but I promise it's a soft chapter
> 
> (Stabilisers will now pause in updates until a later date in the Rev My Engines timeline)

Gavin did, in fact, fall asleep for a good ten to fifteen minutes, so exhausted from Nines’ attentions. Later, he would probably laugh and smirk about this, but as it was he just slept. When Gavin did wake, it was slowly and totally disoriented, as was often the case after a nap. He mumbled something and tried to roll towards Nines before realizing he was happily squashed under him.

"Hey there gorgeous," Nines rumbled happily when Gavin squirmed. He squeezed their still linked hands gently. "How you feeling?"

After a few mumbles to clear his throat, Gavin managed a smile and a “Like I just had your fist up my ass and loved it.” That was honestly the most accurate description he could muster.

That drew a laugh from Nines. It was definitely something he adored doing with Gavin but didn't think they would be making a daily occurrence of it. "I'm glad. You looked, sounded, and felt incredible," he replied. They were both in pretty disgusting states of drying lube and come all over them. Definitely time for a shower. If Gavin could manage to get out to the bathroom. Nines was fairly certain he could walk but his fiance was another question.

Gavin nodded along and pressed a kiss to whatever part of Nines he could best reach. “Thanks for taking such good care of me babe” he murmured. He loved that being taken care of was always a guarantee with Nines, but still wanted to express his gratitude.

"Says the man who cooked me such an amazing breakfast," Nines shot back. He squirmed a little as little gross things came to his attention; like drying lube under his fingernails. "You can lounge a bit more but I really need to clean up, sorry." He stroked fingers over Gavin's palm and rolled to get up. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like though."

Gavin whined softly as Nines made to get up, suddenly overly aware of his own gross state as well. “God I need a wash.” He muttered, “But I’m gonna need a bit to get my legs working.” Everything still felt vaguely disconnected from his body at this point, and he knew walking would be a challenge.

Their options were a little limited and Nines tried to weigh everything up. Given how clingy Gavin was being, Nined would put money on him needing a little more love and attention. But they were filthy and Nines didn't really want to stay caked in it much longer. Carrying Gavin was probably not a good idea though it was looking to be their only viable option. "My hand is an interesting consistency but if you don't mind it, given the fact we're going to get cleaned up, I will carry you to the bathroom." That was the best he could do in the moment.

“I can do it myself if you help me sit up,” Gavin said, trying not to sound  _ too _ whiny. He could tell that Nines was tired too, and he didn’t want to make his fiancé work any harder than he already had. Plus, Gavin had his pride after all. “Pull me upright?” He asked, stretching out one noodle arm.

As if Nines would let Gavin fall back into old habits like that. It had taken them long enough to trust each other and rely on the other for help. Taking the arm, Nines looped it around his shoulder and hefted Gavin up with a grunt. "I'll pull you up, right into my arms," he groaned and walked them towards the bathroom.

Gavin let out a few surprised and flustered grunts, but otherwise he didn't protest. He was worried he'd get emotional if he thought about how kind his fiance was to him, no matter when or where. Blame it on the two amazing orgasms, but he was feeling particularly sentimental right now.

"What's on your mind?" Nines asked as he stepped into the shower and set Gavin down gently. "Usually you're a lot more vocal." He gently cupped Gavin's cheek but didn't crowd too close to him. If Gavin needed something, he would give it but Nines didn't want to guess or assume.

Gavin leaned into the touch even as he hissed softly at the feeling of sitting on his abused ass. When questioned, he shrugged, replying “Nothing, I’m just...really happy. Feeling lucky to have you.”

As soon as the water was on, Nines was sinking down to the floor and pulling Gavin in with a little hum of satisfaction. "Happy is good. As your future husband, one of my biggest concerns will always be your happiness." He pressed kisses to Gavin's cheek and forehead, gathering him in to hold close.

Gavin followed stiffly, leaning up against the wall and Nines for support. Damn, his body really wasn’t pleased about this whole business, huh? Totally worth it though. “Damn bitch, you’re really trying to get me all sappy and weepy, huh?” Gavin teased, letting himself be pulled into a hug, “That your kink? Fisting followed by crying?”

Mouth pressing into a thin line, Nines gave Gavin a good, long look, hands holding him at arm's length. "Sappy is fine. But weepy? Is something wrong?" He was concerned, aware that he had pushed Gavin that morning but he didn't think it was their most intense play. But maybe Nines had missed something. Either way, if Gavin was feeling a bit emotionally wobbly, he would do his best to hold him through it.

Gavin blinked at the sudden intense observation from Nines. It was unexpected, but just another thing that made him realize how lucky he was. "No no, nothing's wrong!" He insisted as quickly as possible, waving a hand in dismissal. Then Gavin actually had to try and explain himself, and he swallowed hard as his brain shifted into gear. "It's just...I dunno, when we play like this sometimes it hits me just how much I can trust you. And how much you take care of me, you know? Cause we love each other. And that's a lot some days."

There wasn't a lot to say to that so Nines pulled Gavin close and kissed him gently. It was slow and meaningful, pouring all he couldn't quite put into words. Carefully, Nines pulled Gavin closer, held him like a treasure to be cherished. "I love you. And I want to take care of you in all the ways you will let me." He promised quietly, words possibly even lost under the thunder of the water around them.

If Nines was trying to make him more emotional, it was working. Gavin curled up close against his fiancé, resting his head on his chest. For a while he just lay there, letting the water and the emotions wash over him, before he turned to press a kiss to Nines’ collarbone. “Let’s get clean, shall we love?”

"We're in no rush," Nines muttered. "We take as long as we want." Truthfully, Nines was a bit concerned about how docile Gavin was and was reluctant to let him go. Or maybe Nines was the one who needed a bit of reassurance that Gavin was okay after that.

“I know, but I want to wash your hair.” Gavin insisted. He wanted to do something with his hands, to show Nines just how grateful he was for this wonderful new experience. And maybe to distract himself a little.

That could be allowed and Nines nodded before dipping his head down for Gavin to reach easier. "I'm yours to do as you please," he murmured, eyes closed and trust utterly in Gavin's hands.

"I'm gonna take good care of you." Gavin insisted, grabbing the shampoo and starting to work it into Nines' hair. He was careful and slow, gently massaging at his fiance's scalp and working up a nice lather.

It was so easy to push into Gavin's hands and enjoy the loving way his fiance washed Nines' hair. As usual, it was the simple acts that had him melting. Nines didn't need grand gestures of love or expensive things thrown at him. He had always been about the small gestures that reassured him of their love - the soft kisses at random, a smile or an unexpected cuddle. Seeing Gavin relax and be himself in Nines' company, those were the moments he treasured the most. A small moan of appreciation left Nines' throat as Gavin truly got to work. He really was magical.

Gavin smiles as Nines relaxed and made that tiny happy noise. It was his goal to get as many of those little moans out of him as possible. Carefully, he finished with the shampoo and rinsed it out, reaching for conditioner next. As much as Gavin was a believer in just washing and getting out of the shower as fast as possible on an average day, Nines deserved the pampering.

Seeing Gavin reach for the conditioner, Nines smiled. "Going full out today, are we?" He half teased but was actually quietly thrilled. While he and Gavin were getting married, they still had their differences and the use of conditioner was one such topic. "You really do spoil me."

Gavin nodded solemnly, squeezing the conditioner into his palm and giving Nines a shy smile. “I love how soft your hair is, and I know you like it, so...” he explained, starting to work the conditioned into Nines’ hair.

It was natural to dip his head down and Nines accepted the continued love and care. He smiled and leaned as close as he practically could, hands tracing over Gavin's sides lightly. "I love how soft you are. Gentle. Kind. Thoughtful." He smiled even as he closed his eyes against the suds which ran down his face.

Gavin smiled and just hummed his thanks softly. He had gotten better in the time they had been together at not deflecting compliments, but he still wasn’t good at accepting them. “I want to treat you the same way you treat me.” Gavin murmured as he tilted Nines forward into the water to rinse his hair clean.

Once all suds were washed out and all traces of lube and come had circled down the plughole, Nines reached to turn the water off. They probably shouldn't spend the whole day in the shower, pampering each other (even if it was terribly tempting). "How are you feeling? Need me to rub cream anywhere?" He checked in one last time, just to be certain. Much like everything else in life, Nines took Gavin's pleasure and welfare seriously, even if it sometimes led to a bit of frustration.

Gavin was feeling much less shaky in terms of his emotional state by the time they finished. Physically he was also a little more in control of his limbs, although he was sure he was going to be sore for days. “I mean, you could probably check to make sure my ass doesn’t need any cream. It doesn’t feel like anything ripped but boy can I feel it.” He admitted with a soft chuckle.

A pang of guilt burned through Nines at that. He hadn't wanted to hurt Gavin and if done properly, fisting would leave muscles tired but not really sore. "I'm sorry." He got them out of the tub and walked Gavin back to the bedroom. "Get out your hands and knees on the bed, I'll get a good look at you." While Gavin got into positions, Nines grabbed some cream. Didn't mean he could kiss Gavin bette first though.

“Hey, don’t apologize. It was something new. And it’s not...bad, per se, just weird to be aware of my asshole” Gavin explained with a light laugh as he headed to the bed. Arranging himself without shame, he waited patiently for Nines to join him.

Carefully checking Gavin over, Nines was satisfied to see that they hadn't caused any damage as such. However, he did lean forward and kissed Gavin's hole with a snicker at the way he bucked. "All better. Maybe be kind to yourself and mind how you sit but nothing looks out of sorts." He climbed up onto the bed and snagged Gavin around the waist, pulling him in for another cuddle, just because he could.

Gavin relaxed and let Nines pull him into a cuddle, grinning along with him. "Ass kisser" He teased fondly, kissing his fiance anyways. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Always," Nines replied and grinned. "So, now that I've so thoroughly derailed your plans for today. What would you like to do? I'm guessing a trip to the theme park is not a good idea - the rides will be a bit bumpy."

“God no, I don’t wanna go out any more” Gavin laughed, “Let’s stay in and watch dumb movies and eat pizza. Treat ourselves.” Not like they hadn’t just been doing that.

Sounded like the perfect day and Nines nuzzled against Gavin's chest in approval. He could absolutely get behind such plans. "You pick the movie, I'll pick the pizza. Let us play to our strengths," he snickered. "I'll meet you on the sofa." Pressing a kiss to Gavin's shoulder, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, pulling the pizza place's number from the cork board.

Gavin grinned happily as Nines agreed to his plans - what a perfect way to spend a day off. "Sounds good babe" He replied, completely unbothered as he pressed a kiss to Nines' cheek in reply. He was shit at ordering pizza, that wasn't even a stretch. Always ordering too much. Besides, flopping down on the sofa and picking out a movie was easy, so he could get back to those text messages from last night that he had been ignoring.

Order placed, Nines settled next to Gavin on the sofa and reached over him for the remote. "What game has your attention this time?" Usually, Gavin only looked at his phone with such concentration when he found a new game to fall in love with and burn through in the next week or so.

Gavin had pulled up a list of the action movies they had in their to watch list, highlighting the one he thought sounded best. When Nines sat down he instinctively snuggled up next to him. “No game. I’m texting somebody.” Gavin explained, looking up with a smile, “You know how my family is hella estranged and split up? Well a cousin of mine randomly found me via the Internet. We’ve been texting back and forth for a week or so now.”

Surprise and delight made Nines look up. He knew Gavin's family was more all over the place than his could ever be and to hear that a cousin had reached out was wonderful news. "That is brilliant. Are they nice? Do you want to meet up with them?" Given how close he was to Connor and Sixty, Nines wanted Gavin to have his own family links as much as possible.

“He seems really cool so far!” Gavin replied, smiling over at Nines. He was grateful for the enthusiasm, since part of him was still nervous about this whole thing. “He’s a bit older than I am, but he seems really chill! I’ve been really enjoying our conversations.” He admitted, “maybe if things keep going well we’ll meet up.”

That was so wonderful to hear. Nines smiled back reflexively. "I am so pleased. Anything fun you want to share about him?" Nines settled and pulled Gavin's feet into his lap, squeezing them in a gentle massage.

"Well I don't know too much about him yet. He's related on my dad's side and he's got some bigshot job" Gavin explained, "Not a peasant like me." He giggled at his own joke, relaxing happily into the foot massage Nines was giving him. That was something lovely he had only gotten used to in recent years.

Upon hearing Gavin describe himself as a peasant, Nines squeezed a little harder to show his disapproval. "Just because someone has more money than us does not make them any more or better. They simply have different priorities in life. I value you and time with you more than money and pressing for a promotion at any cost." The cousin did sound interesting though, Nines wondered whether the would be disappointed if he ever found out about Nines' own family ties.

"I know, I know" Gavin replied with an easy smile. It was wild to him how quickly he could agree to something like that now. Before he met Nines he had been a workaholic, only caring about the next promotion. But now he really did agree with his fiance. Time together was more important. "I'm not actually upset" Gavin reassured Nines, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.

It was pretty obvious Gavin wasn't actually upset, Nines knew him well enough for that. However, it was always nice to remind him. "Well, keep me in the loop of how things go with this cousin of yours. I hope he makes you happy." It was a genuine wish, he wanted Gavin as happy as he could possibly be.

Gavin nodded and smiled at Nines again before setting down the phone. “Thanks Ni” he murmured, scooting forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. It was revolutionary, to have someone like Nines in his corner, who was always genuinely rooting for him. Settling back into his seat, Gavin said “But for today I’m done texting. We’ve got a movie to watch and pizza to eat!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, life just isn't fair.
> 
> We recommend you read this chapter first, before the parallel [chapter 52 of Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/65264911) and [chapter 9 of It's You Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533166/chapters/65264779/).

Pizza and a movie was a bit of a default for them. Or at least, if not pizza then food of some description. One thing Nines did notice was the way Gavin would stray to look at his phone more often, grin as he messaged more and more over the week. "Cousin keeping you entertained?" he asked one evening. He was loading the dishwasher while Gavin was perched on the counter and playing on his phone once again.

Gavin, despite his self-proclaimed status of being 'bad at social shit' was actually having a grand old time talking to this cousin as the week passed. At first he had been worried about him wanting money or favors or something, but the request just never came. Instead they struck up a pleasant friendship, exchanging memes and jokes and stories of growing up with different parts of their shared family. Gavin felt...well, he felt good. It was the closest he'd gotten to having a bit of a family again. "Huh?" Gavin looked up from his phone with a grin, nodding. "Yeah, 'Lij was telling me about this dumb movie he saw last weekend."

Something tugged at Nines' mind at that but he brushed it aside in favour of focusing on Gavin's happiness. His own bitter paranoia was something he could mention to Jenn the following week. "Is it one you want to go see too now?" He was fully prepared to take Gavin to see something. Even if he wouldn't enjoy it as such, seeing Gavin have fun and have something to connect with his cousin over was more than worth it.

“Oh absolutely not” Gavin laughed, “He said it sucked, only good for making fun of.” Sending one last message, he clicked around a bit and pulled up a picture. “Here, look at him in the theater” Gavin offered the phone up, showing Nines a somewhat blurry picture of a man standing in front of one of those standee ads in the movie theater, pulling a dramatic face and making a rude hand gesture.

Something cold pierced through Nines. While it wasn't the best picture, the man in it was someone he would recognise anywhere. "Gavin," he asked carefully, needing to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions and that Gavin wasn't messing around with him. "Is the man in the picture your cousin?" Even subconsciously he was backing away from the picture, as if Elijah could see him through it and reach out to cause nothing but pain.

Gavin, as used to Nines’ behavior as he was, immediately picked up on his sudden spike of panic. Especially when he started to move away like that. Gavin looked at the picture then back up at his fiancé, quickly setting the phone down. “Yeah? Yeah I mean that’s what he looks like in all the pictures he’s sent...why, what’s wrong Ni?” Gavin asked, keeping his voice as even and steady as possible.

This could not be happening. Nines' nostrils flared and his cheek twitched as panic was starting to set in. "Your Lij, do you know his full name?" His voice shook as he whispered. "It's Elijah Kamski." He needed a few minutes to fall apart, to allow him to scream on the inside before Nines could launch into action, figure out what Gavin had told Kamski, whether they could be traced, whether they were in danger.

Gavin felt his own kind of panic filter in - a heady mix of fear and guilt as he realized what had happened. “Oh fuck. Oh, Ni, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know.” Gavin replied quietly, trying his best not to break down over this. He needed to be strong for his fiancé right now. God, he needed to protect Nines with everything he had. Because of course Gavin knew about Nines’ past, knew about the man who had hurt him in ways he was still trying to recover from. Suddenly Gavin felt sick just thinking about the casual affection he had felt for this man without knowing he was a monster.

They needed to make contingency plans, figure out what Kamski knew, what Gavin may have accidentally let slip. "Okay. Okay." Nines's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings in his chest. He felt lightheaded and shaky. "I need to call Connor and Sixty. We need to figure this out together. Can you call Hank and Allen? They'll be affected by this too." His mind was whirling, trying to make plans, back up plans, last resort plans for the different amounts of information Kamski might have. But he couldn't do this alone, he needed his brothers.

Gavin nodded two times to show he understood, pulling out his phone and trying not to gag when he saw the picture again. Before he could press the button to call though, he realized what he hadn’t done yet, so he stepped forward and wrapped Nines up in his arms. Fuck, he was shaking. That was bad. “We’re gonna fix this. I won’t let him hurt you.” Gavin insisted, as firmly as his terrified voice would let him.

The hug was so welcome, Nines sagged into it and a sob escaped him. He needed to get things back under control, to become the usual unflappable icy arsehole people knew him to be. But he needed a minute to be weak, to be scared and have someone else protect him for a change. "I'm sorry," he whispered and straightened up, reaching for his phone. "We need to make some phone calls." He dialled Connor's number.

"Please don't apologize" Gavin pleaded, "I'm the one who should do that." He squeezed his fiance tight, held him as long as he was allowed. And when Nines finally did pull back, Gavin stayed close enough to still be brushing up against him. "Yeah, I'll call Allen first I guess." Gavin said. Allen was kind of the leader of their group, he would know what to do.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Nines reached out and linked his fingers with Gavin's giving them a squeeze. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "my family is so fucked up." Finally, Connor picked up and Nines found himself stumped for words. He had no idea what to say and he could hear Connor getting more and more agitated on the other end of the line. "We need to meet. There's trouble." That was going to have to do. "I'll call Sixty, we're coming to yours with Gavin and Allen too."

Gavin just shook his head, knowing he was going to have to repeat himself a lot in the coming days. He couldn’t let Nines think he needed to apologize for this. But for now he needed to call Allen. Still squeezing Nines’ hand, Gavin pressed the call button. Unsurprisingly, Allen handled it like a pro, his voice calm and collected on the other side of the line as he heard Gavin’s obvious panic. He reassured him that he’d take care of Sixty and meet them all at Connor’s house.(edited)

Calls made, Nines turned to Gavin, a little at a loss. They both looked a mess, definitely not safe to drive. "Taxi?" he asked quietly. It would also mean he could hold Gavin for those 15-20 minutes as they made their way to Connor's apartment. He needed it and it looked like Gavin might too.

Gavin nodded. “Taxi.” He agreed, pulling up the app and calling one. He didn’t feel ready to drive right now, and he didn’t want to let go of Nines. This was such a fucking mess. The panic was trying to rise in gavins throat but he gamely pushed it down. Nines came first. “Let’s head out.” He said, squeezing his fiancés hand.

"I couldn't get hold of Sixty, it just goes to the answering machine." A corner of his mind was panicking, coming up with worst case scenarios that Kamski had already found them, was going for Sixty first. He clutched at Gavin's hand as they stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the taxi. "I don't blame you," he murmured and turned to Gavin. "This isn't your fault. It's just shitty luck and not your fault in any way, shape or form, okay? So don't go blaming yourself for it."

“Don’t worry, Allen’s got Sixty. He’s gonna make sure he’s okay.” Gavin reassured, leaning against Nines slightly as they waited. He had absolute faith in the fact that Allen would handle this well. He always handled crises well, it was why he and Hank had become friends with him in the first place. Nines suddenly turning this on him made Gavin almost lose control of his emotions, tears threatening to well up. “But it’s...I should have known.” He insisted, voice choked up and awkward, “Fuck, Ni, I’ve put you in danger cause I thought it would be cool to have a family.”

"Not you, you would never do that." Nines tried to keep the tears from his eyes but his best efforts weren't enough. "It would have been cool to have a family and I'm sorry your Lij turned out to be my Kamski." He truly was heartbroken about it. Remembering the excitement in Gavin's voice whenever he talked about his cousin and the fun they were having. But if Gavin wanted to keep his cousin in his life, Nines wasn't sure he could stay. It wasn't something he wanted to tell Gavin, didn't want to give an ultimatum but that was what it was. If things looked to be going in a way that meant Kamski stayed in Gavin's life, he would have to lay out the ultimatum then.

Gavin lost the battle against his own eyes welling up with tears when Nines apologized. Because it did sting, to know that once again the idea of a happy family had been wrenched out of his grasp. For a few incredible weeks Gavin had been feeling so good, and now that was all gone. But the feeling of anger that rolled over him was stronger than all of that, and he spat out “That bastard’s not  _ my _ anything! Fuck him!” Any positive feelings Gavin had had for Elijah had turned to bile in his mouth, and just thinking about him now made Gavin’s stomach turn. To think that this was the man who had hurt Nines...who had hurt Gavin’s whole world...it was unbearable. He hated him.

Such a strong reaction took Nines off guard. He had expected Gavin to whine or beg, convince him that Kamski wasn't so bad, couldn't be as awful as his memories made out, not when he was so nice to Gavin. The relief that Gavin was choosing Nines without question had him sagging into Gavin, holding him close and sobbing. It was perfectly timed with the taxi pulling up.

No matter what happened in his life, Gavin would  _ always _ choose Nines first. Ever since he had fallen for the man, but especially now that they were engaged, Nines was Gavin’s entire world essentially. It was why the fact that he had indirectly betrayed him in a sense made Gavin want to throw up. He clung to Nines, trying to physically support him and get him into the taxi while still comforting him as much as possible while on the verge of tears himself. He managed to get the address to the taxi driver and then turned his attention to Nines, holding him as close as he could.

Usually Nines didn't like to make a spectacle of himself but he couldn't give a rat's ass in that moment. If the taxi driver wanted to be a dick and stare, he could. Clutching at Gavin, he tried to find his usual control and balance but was failing miserably. Before therapy, he would have been able to shut down and function without a hitch. The emotions bottled up and safely out of reach. Now though, they were all raging through him, leaving him unmoored and exhausted.

The severity of Nines’ emotions was scaring Gavin, but he was doing his best to hold it together. This was clearly traumatic for him, and if what he needed was a good cry then he should have one. Gavin just hoped he wasn’t going to fuck up comforting him somehow. For the taxi ride, Gavin just focused on being there physically for Nines, holding him close and rubbing his back while he cried. Occasionally he’d press a kiss to the top of Nines’ head, but he didn’t try to talk to him. What could he even say, anyways?

Such heavy crying was exhausting and Nines calmed into soft hiccoughs. His eyes were red rimmed and there was no denying that he had been bawling his eyes out. "Thank you," he whispered, hoping Gavin understood. Nines wasn't expressing gratitude just for being allowed to fall apart but also for Gavin choosing him over Kamski, for being there when his family was such a clusterfuck.

Gavin’s sense of feeling terrible only increased as he heard Nines’ miserable snuffling. It was definitely all his fault. He had to make up for it somehow. Pressing another kiss to Nines’ temple, Gavin replied “You don’t have to thank me. I love you. I’m gonna be here for you.” He tried not to let it come out sounding gruff and shaky, and he mostly succeeded.

They really made a terrible pair in a way. Having to learn to cope with their emotions as adults rather than it becoming something innate as children. "I can hear your thoughts," he mumbled. "Not your fault. You're innocent in all this." He was trying so hard to balance everything, make sure Gavin wasn't overwhelmed by guilt and other emotions while trying to keep himself afloat. It was quite the balancing act and not one that was coming easy to him. "I love you."

Gavin really wanted to be strong for Nines, despite wanting to burst into tears himself. Emotions were difficult for him always, and guilt was one he had only recently learned to feel and express. At least, Gavin thought with some relief, he wasn’t lashing out instinctively to keep himself from getting hurt. All Gavin could say right now that he absolutely meant was “Love you” so he did. He murmured it softly, like a promise, until the taxi pulled up to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy always hits someone the hardest. Unfortunately, Nines and Gavin are racing for the bottom.
> 
> This chapter runs parallel to two others, and it is recommended you read them in this order: [Chapter 10 of It's You Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533166/chapters/65500255), [Chapter 53 of Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/65500330), and then this chapter.

Clambering out of the taxi, Nines held Gavin's hand as they walked to the apartment. "It will be okay, we'll figure it out. You're part of this family too you know." It was the best reassurance he could give, offering his family as a poor substitute for what Gavin had lost in the blink of an eye. Ringing the buzzer, he announced, "it's us" and they were let into the block.

Gavin squeezed Nines’ hand for comfort, not knowing what to say in reply to that offer. He wasn’t sure if Nines’ family would want him now, or if they ever really had. Connor had only ever really sneered at him from afar, not aggressive but not approachable. Gavin didn’t blame him, given the person he used to be. So when Connor immediately pulled him into a hug along with Nines, Gavin had to work hard to choke back a sob. It was ugly, and embarrassing, but he held onto that hug for as long as Connor let him.

The hug was so very welcome and Nines's heart thumped in his chest when Connor pulled Gavin in too. He allowed himself to relax minutely into the comfort of being surrounded by the protection of his family. "Thank you," he murmured to no one in particular and gave Gavin a soft squeeze.

Gavin took the time in the hug to hopefully rearrange his face to look less like he wanted to cry. Time to do some of that emotional partitioning his therapist said was bad for him. A little bit couldn’t hurt, right? Walking into the living room he made sure his stool was as close to Nines as possible, leaning against him for support. And support he needed, because Sixty immediately focused on him. Swallowing hard under the scrutiny of the group, Gavin pulled out his phone and tried not to let his hands shake as he pulled up the text conversation. The terrible terrible conversation. Allen’s reassurance cut through the fog a little, and Gavin managed to say with a somewhat steady voice “Should I, uh, just read my texts?”

Having his fiance look so uncomfortable, Nines did the only thing he could. He pulled Gavin into his lap and rubbed circles on his back. There was something odd about having Sixty take the role of questioning when he was the only one not trained for such things. Then again, he was probably used to being on the receiving end of it from appearing in court for cases so often. It didn't really matter though, Gavin wasn't trying to hold anything back. "Just the important things, love," he cut in. "Does he know you're engaged? And to who? An approximate location of where we live or work? Anything that he could use to track any of us down?"

Gavin shivered at first, then leaned gratefully into the touch. God, he was a mess, wasn’t he? Nines’ touches might be soft, but his questions cut like a knife. Gavin hated that many of those questions were ones he had to answer yes to. Might as well get it out there so they could all start hating him properly. “He knows where I work. And that I live in Detroit but not my address. He knows I’m engaged, fuck, Ni, I’m so sorry....” Gavin’s voice wobbled, admitting “I’ve never called you anything but ‘my fiancé’ or ‘Ni’ though...”

So Nines had been outed. He wondered how long their addresses were safe on the list, whether he would have to change phone numbers, get a different bike, move jobs and house. The list of things he would need to do weighed down on him. Because it wasn't just him but also Connor and Sixty. And, by extension, Gavin, Hank and Allen. Fuck this was messed up. Nines was tired of running.

Connor’s questions cut through Gavin like a knife, because of course he hadn’t noticed if there had been any suspicious questions. He hadn’t thought anything about his cousin was suspicious. He was a fucking idiot, an unseeing moron who was endangering Nines with how fucking stupid he was and Gavin took a deep, sharp breath in as he tried to interrupt his spiraling thoughts. “I don’t, I don’t remember” he admitted weakly, “Lemme look.” He turned his attention down to his phone, scrolling back through the conversation to see exactly how much he had betrayed Nines.

Soft whispers of "it's okay, it's okay" were all Nines could offer. Even if things weren't okay. But he had faith that between the six of them, they could find some kind of plan. He didn't want to think about what his emotions would do if they found out that Kamski had been making subtly probing enquiries. Instead, he focused on Gavin, on holding him and wishing he could be of more help, taking his place and answering the difficult questions.

It wasn't okay, but Gavin had to try. It was hard to read when his hands were shaking though, making the screen hard to track. Stubbornly, Gavin kept scrolling, coming to a few conversations where Kamski had indeed asked about his fiance. And Gavin, idiot that he was, had been more than happy to babble on about him. How smart he was, how good at his job. How hot, of course, but luckily he hadn't shared any pictures. Sharing pictures of any kind without consent was something Gavin just didn't do, and he had never been more grateful for that rule. He tried to convey what had happened in the texts in a voice that was as steady as possible, but it was taking a lot out of him to try.

Nines sent Sixty a grateful look before pulling Gavin close to his chest and tucked his face against his neck. "We'll be okay. We've done it before we'll do it again. And I'm not leaving you in his grip." Nines whispered and stroked over Gavin's back, fingers brushing the soft hair on his neck. They couldn't afford to fall apart, not yet.

"Please don't worry about me right now." Gavin whispered back, keeping his eyes focused as hard as he could on his phone. If he let himself think about Nines too much right now he was going to lose control.

Giving Gavin a soft squeeze, Nines kissed his cheek. "I always worry about you, love. Especially now, when Kamski tried to pull you into his web. But we caught on in time, there is hope." Not much hope, admittedly but just a tiny sliver. And Nines clung to that as hard as he dared.

Gavin didn't say anything, just miserably leaned against Nines and tried not to freak out. He couldn't see the hope like his fiance could, too caught up in his own head.

The antics of his brothers was welcomed by Nines. They could keep each other occupied while he focused on Gavin who was visibly crumbling in his arms. "So, Kamski probably knows about us to some degree, it's only a matter of time before he finds us. I would suggest we all sleep here tonight, take a bit of time to regroup then figure out a plan tomorrow. Some distance and rest will do us some good." Plus, he wanted to curl up with Gavin and maybe have a bit of a cry with him. Getting those emotions out without an audience would be good.

The momentary lapse in attention on him helped Gavin a little, and he gathered his thoughts just a little bit. "I can make a run back to our apartment if you want." Gavin offered quietly, "Get us some stuff." He wanted to make himself useful if possible, as much as he didn't want to move at all right now.

There was no way Nines could let Gavin leave the apartment, not tonight. They could go together tomorrow but for now, they were in the safest place possible, all of them in one location. "We'll go tomorrow, Connor's got everything we could possibly need." He wanted to ask his brother but Connor was in the middle of a  _ moment _ with Hank that he was loath to interrupt. And it looked like Sixty and Connor were doing some form of weird eye fucking. Which meant he could devote all his attention to Gavin. "We're going to be okay. Maybe not tonight but it's safe to fall apart here and not be okay." He could feel Gavin tense in his lap and felt helpless, unable to make things magically better.

Gavin was distressed by Nines' refusal of his offer. He had wanted to at least be able to offer his fiance some physical token of comfort, something to prove he wasn't totally useless. Not only that, but the thought of having his weird messy breakdown in the same physical space as Nines' brothers - the people whose lives he was ruining - that wasn't appealing at all. Gavin supposed dimly that he'd just have to tamp down his feelings and not cry at all tonight. He nodded, not sure what to say. It didn't feel like they were going to be okay. As much as Allen had given that little speech about him and Hank and Gavin not hating the brothers, who was to say they wouldn't (or shouldn't) rightly resent Gavin? He certainly did.

The lifeline Connor threw them was a blessing and Nines was quick to accept the offer of the bedroom. While he would normally feel bad for turfing Connor out and probably be remorseful about Hank's back, he needed to prioritise. And Gavin's well-being trumped everything that moment. "We'll probably head to bed soon, if that is okay with everyone. It's been a long day." He rubbed Gavin's back, letting him dictate when they excused themselves.

“Mmhm” Gavin murmured, nodding along with Nines. He was distinctly avoiding eye contact with either of his friends, because he knew they would see through him almost immediately. That was the problem with letting people know you. They did it all the time, even when you didn’t want it any more. “If you’re tired, let’s go to bed.” Gavin said quietly.

Ushering Gavin towards the bedroom, Nines gave the others a tight nod and closed the door behind them. "Come here, sweetheart." Nines tugged Gavin to his chest, held him close, feeling himself shaking as emotions crashed over him.

Gavin went willingly, easily, not resisting Nines when he pulled him close to his chest. He was shutting down, he could tell dimly, that state he used to inhabit so well before he met his fiancé. But Gavin could feel Nines shaking, so he did what he needed to do and he squeezed him tightly in return, trying to soothe the emotions in his better half.

"It's okay, it's okay," Nines was repeating it like a mantra, trying his best to sooth them both. Carefully, he steered them towards the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as what they had at home but it was going to have to do for the night. He eased them down, not really wanting to let Gavin go. "Don't shut down on me sweetheart, not now, please." He was begging, terrified that if Gavin closed off, they wouldn't be able to cope with everything that was to come and the aftermath.

Gavin made a soft pained noise as Nines pleaded with him like that. He didn’t want to disobey, but he also didn’t want to burden Nines with the weight of his emotions. If he started bawling now, he was going to put all the focus on him, when it should be on Nines. As soon as Nines laid them down on the bed, Gavin did his best impression of a limpet, twining their legs together and pressing himself up close to Nines’ chest. This was the best he could do right now, his head fuzzy and his thoughts getting harder to pick apart.

Curling up with Gavin, the tears finally began to fall as Nines let himself slip. He'd been so tense, trying to be support for Gavin, hold it together in front of everyone else and he just couldn't do it anymore. "I'm so sorry. Sorry that my family is so fucked up. Sorry that you've been dragged into this. Sorry that you had to choose between me and your cousin." The words were garbled with ugly tears but he had to get it out, he couldn't keep the emotions bottled up any longer.

Gavin felt like his heart was cracking into a million sharp shards in his chest, the pain almost immeasurable as he listened to Nines cry like that. He held on tight to his fiancé, trying to say without words that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he didn’t deserve these apologies. That he wasn’t hurt because of any of that. But all Gavin could actually manage was to murmur soft “I love you”s, voice flat but earnest in its cracked and ragged tone.

"I love you too." Nines reached a shaking hand to cup Gavin's cheek. "Please don't shut me out. Not now." He needed Gavin, needed him but couldn't be the counterbalance needed if he shut down, repressed everything until he was cold, harsh and how he was before they met. He had heard enough stories about Gavin of the past to know he wasn't someone Nines would have liked.

Gavin shook his head, his own heart quaking as he denied Nines for a second time. “I can’t. I don’t deserve to. You need me to be strong.” He whispered, trying to explain why he couldn’t let out the tears that were straining to escape. When Gavin suppressed his emotions like this, the fallout could last for weeks. But he couldn’t bring himself to break down now, the guilt and shame too heavy.

"I need my fiance with me. The man I love. The man who feels." Nines didn't know whether he had veered into begging territory or straight into emotional blackmail. It didn't matter. He was too far gone to truly be able to step back and assess. "Please don't make me do this on my own. I need you, Gavin."

Gavin made a keening sound, like he had been struck with a physical blow instead of an emotional one. Fuck. That was truly cruel, because Gavin would rather tear his heart out than be anyone other than the person Nines loved. “I can’t” he choked out, tears already welling up despite his best efforts, “Please, Ni, I won't be able to stop.”

The prospect of losing Gavin to his emotions made Nines cry harder and he sobbed, curling in on himself. "It doesn't matter. I just want you." It probably didn't make any sense anymore, if Gavin could even understand him through the tears and snot.

It was all too much, the emotions piling up and finally breaking down his last reserves. The sobs washed over Gavin, wracking his body as he felt the guilt and pain over Nines' own breakdown overwhelm him. He was gasping for breath in between, only able to whimper out broken apologies as he clung to his fiance.

Crying together, Nines clutched at Gavin, finally able to let go and not worry about his fiance. Well, he was still worried but for different reasons. It was safe to fall apart, knowing that they had each other, neither of them were shutting off, locking their partner out of their emotional world. All the crying was exhausting and Nines found himself rapidly tiring. He hiccoughed on sobs, tears slowly stopping. The only thing he could do was curl around Gavin bodily and hold him, trying to weather the onslaught of emotions.

Gavin didn’t feel safe, he felt like the worst person in the world right now. But now he couldn’t do much more than sob, his face a mess as he buried it against Nines’ chest. It hurt to cry this hard, and eventually Gavin trailed off into whimpers and exhausted sniffles. His arms curled weakly around Nines, barely with the strength left to hold on.

The buzzer made Nines jump a little and he burrowed closer to Gavin, seeking out protection and comfort. "It's not him. It's okay," he whispered, trying to comfort himself more than Gavin. "And the others will help too." It had been so long since he had felt so helpless and vulnerable. Nines hated it.

Gavin couldn’t muster up the strength to even speak, his eyes starting to fall closed against his will. He was useless awake, he might as well be useless asleep. The exhaustion of the day was quickly catching up with him, and he began to go limp in Nines’ grip.

Sleep was as good a plan as any. When there were no scuffles or noises of panic, Nines let himself drift off too, exhausted and feeling too brittle to do anything. The others had it under control. For now, he and Gavin could rest.

Gavin slept, exhaustion taking complete control of him. But it wasn’t a peaceful sleep, his mind still wrestling with the guilt and shame from earlier. Why hadn’t he noticed immediately? Why had he been so open with a total stranger? Why couldn’t he hold it together for his fiancé? Those questions swirled in Gavin’s mind, making him shake and tremble in his sleep.

The restless sleep Gavin seemed to be having didn't help Nines' own rest. The shaking and twitching kept him from truly sinking into blissful oblivion. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad because he heard shouting from the rest of the flat and he was instantly on edge. It sounded like Connor and Sixty shouting which could only mean one thing. Danger. Nines was stumbling out of the door, disoriented and panicked, barely able to process the scene in front of him. There was no Elijah or stranger trying to hurt his family. They were doing all the harm themselves. Lips wobbling, he sat down on the floor, staring up at the others in the room. Fat tears trickled down his cheeks and a soft "why are you fighting" came out on a wobbly voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's struggling, but his devotion to Nines carries through any hardship.
> 
> This chapter runs parallel to two others. We recommend you read them in this order: [Chapter 54 of Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/66184018), [Chapter 11 of It's You Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533166/chapters/66184093/), and this chapter.

Gavin was exhausted and completely down for the count, but he did squirm slightly as Nines got up and left. Even asleep, he could tell that he was being abandoned. He rolled over towards where Nines had been and whimpered as he rolled into empty space on the bed.

With how much Nines had already cried, he shouldn't have had any more tears to shed. Yet there he was, being cradled against Sixty's chest, face being wiped like a child. He'd had enough of fighting, of fear, this was breaking point and all he wanted was Gavin. "Please," he gasped. "I want Gavin. Get him for me." It should have been ridiculous, a grown man sobbing and begging like that but Nines was beyond caring.

Gavin didn’t know what was happening any more, but he knew he was suddenly awake and Nines wasn’t here. The hand on his shoulder wasn’t Nines either, he could recognize his touch well enough. So where was Nines? The panic that gripped him was enough to have Gavin up on his feet, stumbling slightly from the disorientation as he made as quick a dash as possible for the living room. “Ni?” He called, voice hoarse and desperate in his confusion.

"Gavin!" Nines cried and pushed up onto shaky legs, just to crash into Gavin in a hug. "They were fighting. And I thought Kasmki had found us. And you weren't here." It made no sense probably, but Nines was a bit beyond that. He needed Gavin, needed the security of his fiance. Behind him, Connor and Sixty were muttering something but he didn't bother paying attention. When hands guided him and Gavin, he blindly followed, hand clutching at his fiance.

“I’m sorry baby” Gavin murmured, not even sure what he was apologizing for any more. Regardless, he wrapped Nines up in a tight hug, trying to reassure himself with the feeling of their warm bodies pressed together. He was dimly aware of being guided to sit down, but he paid little attention to that. Gavin simply focused on staying pressed as closely as possible to Nines, his one hand wrapped firmly around his fiancé’s.

There was food in front of them and someone was urging him to eat so Nines did. He squeezed Gavin and offered him some of his food from his fork. They would get through this and do it together.

Gavin’s stomach was in knots and he wasn’t sure how much he could eat before he puked, but he couldn’t say no to Nines. Not now. So he obediently took the offered bite, chewing slowly and swallowing with some effort.

Slowly and mechanically, Nines moved his fork from his plate to his mouth. It oddly helped and his slumping went from distraught to exhausted. "Sorry." He murmured to the room at large. "I could have handled that better."

Gavin was in a bit of a haze, just picking at his food and focusing more on the feeling of Nines next to him. When his fiancé apologized though, Gavin frowned and looked up. “What happened? Why are you apologizing?” He asked quietly.

"I had a bit of a breakdown." Nines shrugged a little, embarrassed. "But you're here. And that's the most important thing." He smiled at Gavin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, for being here."

No one was really paying attention to them, so Gavin just leaned against Nines and tried not to shiver against the affection. “I’m always gonna be here. As long as you want me.” He whispered, terrified of the fact that Nines probably wouldn’t soon.

"Always. You're my everything. My husband to be. I want a life shared with you." Nines turned to face Gavin properly. They both looked like absolute wrecks but to him, his fiance was still stunning. Leaning in, he kissed him slowly, ignoring how they both tasted of tears and takeaway.

A few more tears leaked out of Gavin’s poor abused eyes, and he whined into the kiss. He wished that statement didn’t hurt so much right now, because he didn’t feel worthy at all. But he was selfish, so he pressed into the kiss slowly and gently, trying to take comfort from it.

Uncaring of their audience, Nines opened up under Gavin's silent request. It was just as well Sixty was asleep or he might have had some choice words about Nines being allowed to seek physical comfort while Connor kicked up a fuss when he tried it. But, Nines was blissfully unaware and he turned to pull Gavin into his lap, not breaking the kiss.

Gavin went without argument, slinging his arms around Nines to cling to him as they kissed. It felt good but also terrifying to be this intimate, especially when he knew he didn’t deserve any of this. And when he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Hank and Allen were here too.

Making out with his fiance in front of his family was probably a rude move but nobody was complaining. So Nines continued. It wasn't giving him any kind of sexual pleasure but it was a comfort, having Gavin close like that. "I love you," he whispered against spit slick lips. "I'm never leaving you."

That was too much for Gavin to handle right now, and he made a choked off noise as he pulled away from Nines' mouth to bury his face in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around his fiance's middle, holding him tight as he began to cry again, softly. He didn’t even hear Connor when he called over at the two of them to go back to the bedroom and stop making out in front of everyone. 

Soothing Gavin as much as he could, Nines shot Connor a look over his fiance's shoulder. "Let's get back to bed," he murmured and braced his arms under Gavin, lifting him with relative ease. At the last moment, he remembered his manners and called a soft 'thank you for dinner' over his shoulder to Hank.

Gavin clung to Nines as best he could when he was picked up, still sniffling and crying but mostly sniffling pathetically. His body had run out of tears at this point, but he was still shaking slightly as his fiance laid him down in the bed. Hopefully Nines didn't have any desire to move away from Gavin, because he was going to hold on tightly until he fell asleep.

They may have been at a bit of an impasse, because Nines wasn't going to sleep until he was certain Gavin was resting. Not that he was going to tell Gavin that but he settled them on the bed, pulled the covers up around them to cut the world out and kissed Gavin on the forehead. "No matter what, we have each other and the other four. We're a family of our own." It was the best he could offer Gavin in the face of him losing the only blood family that had reached out and seemed so promising.

Gavin was close to passing out again, just from the emotional exhaustion of the day. He wasn’t relaxed or any less upset, but his body wanted rest. His eyelids were slipping closed as Nines murmured sweet words to him, and he could only whisper “Please stay tonight. Please.” If he woke up without Nines again, Gavin didn’t know what he’d do.

"I'm staying for the rest of our days. Not going anywhere, I promise," Nines whispered and kissed Gavin's eyelids. They could both do with a good night's rest. Content that Gavin was drifting off, Nines allowed himself to sleep too.

Gavin didn't have time or the brain power to respond. He was out like a light for the rest of the night, too exhausted to even have nightmares at this point. He slept like the dead, still clinging to Nines.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines pick each other up in the aftermath, and find the strength to move forward.
> 
> This chapter runs parallel to two others. We recommend you read them in this order: [Chapter 13 of It's You Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533166/chapters/66481294), this chapter, and [Chapter 56 of Rev My Engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/66481534).
> 
> (Stabilisers will be on hold from now on until a point in the future Rev timeline)

It was definitely morning when Nines woke up because the sun was up. But what time it was? That was beyond him. He peered down at Gavin who still clutched at him and he made no attempt to get up. The events of the previous evening slowly filtered back and he cursed. But, he'd had his emotional meltdown so now, hopefully, he could deal with whatever was to come. Including his two idiot brothers sniping and snarling at each other.

Gavin was still asleep, and probably would stay that way until he was roused. In the light of morning, he looked worse than before, the bags under his eyes and the upset tilt of his mouth more prominent.

How it was possible for someone to get a night's sleep but look worse for it was something Nines couldn't quite understand. But, somehow, Gavin had managed it. His heart squeezed at the sight and Nines desperately wished he could do something about it. But he wasn't some healer or magician. All he could do was tuck his fiance against his chest and hope. Wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere but it was all Nines had left as he held Gavin and imagined him happier, with this whole mess behind them. He hoped everyone would come out of this mess in one piece. While he didn't want to think about it, he wondered whether his brothers' relationships were sturdy enough to weather what was to come.

Eventually, Gavin would have to wake up, his body knew that. It was just delaying the inevitable, attempting to avoid what was waiting for him when he finally woke up. Finally though, Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, and he squirmed slightly in Nines’ arms. He was incredibly surprised to find his fiancé still here, and holding him, even though he had been an absolute mess last night.

"Good morning, my husband-to-be," Nines whispered in greeting. He kissed Gavin's forehead and offered him a tired smile. "It smells like breakfast might be on the books if you're feeling ready to face the world with me." Despite being tired and a mess, to Nines Gavin was the most beautiful sight in the world and he wanted to wake up every morning with his fiance in his arms.

Being freshly awake garnered Gavin a tiny sliver of courage, and he finally decided to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind all of yesterday. “Why aren’t you angry at me?” Gavin whispered, barely daring to look at his wonderful fiancé. He didn’t know if he could bear to watch Nines finally look at him the way he deserved.

The question threw Nines. Angry? He couldn't fathom why he would be angry. Sad, definitely. Terrified, of course. But not angry. "Why would I be? It's not like you actively tried to seek out Kamski and bring him into our lives. You've done nothing wrong. There is nothing you have done that could bring about ire, disappointment or rejection." Nines felt it was worth saying some things again. "I love you. I'm marrying you. You are my everything and nothing can change that."

“It’s all my fault” Gavin whined softly, trying to explain before he had another breakdown, “I didn’t suspect him at all, I told him all kinds of stuff about me, and I’ve ruined your life. Why wouldn’t you be angry at me?” He couldn’t believe that Nines was just lying to him, but he also didn’t believe that Nines wasn’t angry even a little bit. That just didn’t make sense. He could head his fiancé saying things like ‘you’ve done nothing wrong’ but that just wasn’t sinking in.

"But you didn't do it deliberately." Nines was repeating himself but it was obviously needed. "You shouldn't have to go through life being suspicious of everyone and their motives. Trust me, that is a miserable way to live." He pulled Gavin closer, peppered his face with soft kisses in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, they would sink in soon.

“I just...you forgave me like it was nothing” Gavin said with a watery sniffle, “And it’s been eating at me all night. I just...I don’t want to lose you. But I don’t feel like I deserve to be here right now.” Overcoming guilt for past actions in a healthy way was something Gavin had spent a lot of time dealing with in therapy, but right now he wasn’t accessing any of his coping mechanisms. Well, he had Nines, and that should help, but it was hard to accept. Still, he clung to his fiancé.

Heart breaking a little at the admission, Nines held Gavin closer. He didn't know how to make things better, he had run out of words and was running the risk of repeating himself. "Would it help if I told you you're exactly where I need you? Next to me, in my arms. So I know you can't be stolen from me because when you're here, I can fight for you, battle all your demons and Kamski to ensure that at the end of each day you're still here, with me."

Gavin choked down a sob at that, nodding as he burrowed into Nines’ arms. His words were finally starting to sink in and make Gavin feel at least a little bit better. And in the light of day it was easier to believe his fiancé when he said he loved him and that he needed him. Nines was Gavin’s everything, after all, and if he had to trust something, he’d trust Nines.

Taking comfort in Gavin finally seeming to take things on board, Nines relaxed and held his fiance gently. "Thank you," he murmured and buried his face in Gavin's hair. The tentative peace was broken by a knock on the door and Connor sticking his head around the door with news that breakfast was ready.

As soon as Gavin heard the word breakfast, his stomach made an embarrassingly loud growl. He hadn’t eaten anything last night, too upset, and now his body wanted food. “You’re too good, I should be the one thanking you” Gavin whispered back, peeking his face back to look up at Nines.

"Let's get some food in you," Nines murmured and pressed a final kiss to Gavin's lax lips. They were still in their clothes from the previous day and Nines was starting to feel a little disgusting. It would be nice to freshen up in his own home. "Then we'll go home."

Gavin nodded, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. He felt like shit and looked like shit, so both of those things sounded amazing. “Yeah, I wanna go home with you.” He said softly. Slowly and carefully he made his way off the bed and stood up, but stuck close to Nines as soon as he could.

Keeping a hold of Gavin, they moved as one through the flat and Nines settled with Gavin on the sofa once they had a plate of pancakes each. Connor seemed intent on glaring a hole in his plate. "Thank you for breakfast," Nines said between mouthfuls. They tasted like home in their own strange way. Something he used to have a lot but never could quite get the taste the same when he made it himself.

Gavin could barely focus on any of the other people in the room, for two reasons. The first being that he was embarrassed over his behavior last night, and the second being his insane hunger. Which was, thankfully, about to be dealt with. As soon as the pancakes were in front of him, Gavin was wolfing them down, manners or talking be damned. All he cared about was food and staying pressed close to Nines.

Appreciating the closeness, Nines sighed and pushed back into Gavin, taking comfort in the touch. He also slid two of his pancakes over to his fiance's plate, keen to keep him well fed. "We will head home after we've finished eating. Thanks for putting us up," he said to Connor. A glance between him and where Hank had disappeared to gave him weird vibes, he had no idea what was going on but didn't have the energy to pry or even care really. Nines' top priority right now was Gavin.

Gavin powered through every pancake put in front of him, and by the end of it he had a slightly stronger smile to show Nines. “Yeah, thanks for the bed and breakfast.” Gavin added quietly, only barely able to glance over at Connor. Maybe Nines had convinced him he wasn’t mad, but Gavin was still not sure how the other siblings were feeling towards him. Speaking of the others though... “Where’s Allen? And Sixty?” He asked, curious despite his other worries. Hank’s reply that they had already gone home didn’t surprise him as much as it should have, but he was too tired to really wonder too much.

With Sixty already gone, Nines didn't feel so bad about getting ready to leave immediately after food. He thanked Connor once more, nodded to Hank and steered Gavin out of the flat and towards the taxi he had ordered. "Home?" he asked tiredly. Despite sleeping, he was still exhausted and suspected he would be for a while yet.

“Please god yes. I have to call in sick to work.” Gavin muttered once they were out of Connor’s house. He didn’t do so often, but he didn’t think he could physically stand to be around other people right now. Plus, as zombified as he was right now, he’d be more of a liability than a help in the office.

Address given, Nines pulled Gavin close to him in the taxi and began to trace random patterns over his arm. They could have the day off, deal with the emotions in their own ways. It was going to be okay, it had to be. "I'll do the same. Duvet day? Turn our phones off and have a day to just us."

Gavin nodded, melting against Nines as he offered that familiar comforting touch. He needed a day to remind himself that Nines loved him, and that he deserved that love. It was going to be tough going, but Gavin knew he needed to make it through so he could support Nines. "I'd love that." He said, finally remembering to verbalize his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines get some much needed self care time together
> 
> Picks up directly after [Chapter 69 of Rev My Engines.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053658/chapters/70041324#workskin)
> 
> If your ears were never graced by the song [Caramelldansen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvq9r6R6QAY), please take a moment to add this to your list of life experiences.

As they left Allen’s apartment, Gavin took a deep breath and looked up at Nines. “That went better than expected” he admitted. And it was true, he had expected a much bigger blowout - from everyone, including himself.

Slinging an arm around Gavin, Nines had to agree. All things considered, they ought to be proud of themselves. "Very true," he said and pressed a kiss to Gavin's temple."And you deserve a treat for sure." He was quite glad he had brought the car for a change, it meant he didn't need to separate from Gavin for the journey home.

Gavin leaned happily against his fiancé, smiling as he got a kiss. Nines really was the perfect height. He didn’t even care about being called short because getting to snuggle in and get kisses like that - totally worth it. “I think we both deserve a reward” he agreed as they settled into the car, “Any preference? Special requests for the DJ?”

"You know my tastes well enough to choose. Maybe nothing too fast though." He was genuinely happy for Gavin to choose, knowing that whatever was picked would be to both their tastes. Or a horrible troll that would earworm them both for days on end.

Gavin nodded, flipping through his phone to find one of their favorite rock albums. Usually he would go straight for like, Caramelldansen to get a laugh out of Nines, but today called for some genuinely good music. And then Caramelldansen, when Nines was least expecting it.

Surprised that there was no earworm coming, Nines glanced at Gavin. "You must be really shaken up." He shook his head. "Not even Banana Phone?"

Gavin smiled over at Nines, his poker face in place. "Nah, we deserve some nice quality jams today." He said. Out of the corner of his eye he was watching to time count down on this song, knowing the next one would be the sucker punch.

That was something Nines could get behind. They deserved nice things like good music and no idiocy sometimes. Relaxing a little, he dared let himself enjoy the song Gavin had picked. As it came to an end, he sighed happily. "Good choice," he praised, excited to hear what else Gavin had picked.

Gavin only barely restrained himself, mustering up a smile at the praise as he squirmed internally, just waiting for his prank to pay off. As the music faded and the familiar techno began to fade in, he carefully watched his fiance's face to see his reaction.

The first few notes had Nines bobbing his head along, comforted by the familiarity of the song. Then his brain caught up with what the song actually was and he barked out a laugh. "You brat." Turning, he grinned at Gavin. "If I wasn't driving, I would kiss you so hard right now."

Gavin broke out into the giggles he had been trying so hard to disguise as Nines finally caught on. It was just too good, and he reached over to pat his fiance on the leg. "I'm  _ your _ brat" He teased, "And I'm going to demand that kiss as soon as we get where we're going."

"We're going home," Nines declared happily. "We have a date with our bathtub." He was happy that Gavin felt comfortable enough to tease and play like this. As a reward, he sang along to the song and, if traffic allowed, danced with one hand. Soon enough they were back at their place and Nines clambered out of the car, eager to get in and get the bath started.

Gavin was absolutely delighted by Nines getting into it, and he danced and sang along as well, giving himself permission to just enjoy the moment and have fun with it. When they finally parked though Gavin was also scrambling out, rushing around the car to wrap Nines in a hug. "Can't wait to get that bath started" he admitted, leaning up to plant a kiss on his fiance's cheek before pulling away to head inside.

Following Gavin, Nines snagged his hand and linked their fingers together. They made a beeline for the bathtub, boring everything else in the house. "Going to make this whole room into a steam-fest," Nines promised as he turned the water on. While the tub filled, he stripped out of his clothes quickly, leaving them next to the laundry basket. "Want to pick out the bubbles?"

Gavin was stripping as soon as they got into the bathroom, his clothes not quite making it into a neat pile like Nines'. "God, yes please. I need a good steaming, I feel like a wrinkly shirt from all this stress." He joked, walking over to the cabinet and finding the most sudsy bottle of bubbles from the collection. This one produced mounds of pink bubbles, with a gentle rose scent.

"A fine choice, you're a man of good taste," Nines praised with a grin. "Which was already evident when you started dating me." He reached behind Gacin and into the cabinet, pulling out two sachets of face masks. Dangling them questioning at Gavin, Nines raised an eyebrow.

"Oh absolutely, I have  _ exquisite _ taste!" Gavin agreed, shooting Nines a grin and a thumbs up as he held out the face masks, "My friends are the ones with no taste, I dunno why I keep hanging out with them." It was nice to be able to joke about that now, but at the time it had been a real source of tension in the group.

This was why they got along so well, some core experiences that were the same for them both. "Tell me about it. My brothers were intent on getting together with people thet caused us great falling outs." It was a joke now but, probably much like with Gavin's group, the teething problems were severe. "I think the worst was trying to accept Sixty's boyfriend."

Gavin laughed, admitting "Isn't it always the last one that's the worst?" He walked over to the tub and poured the bubbles in, watching them froth up as the water rose. "Honestly you were the big sticking point for our group. By the time Sixty rolled around we were all chill with the idea of dating the Stern brothers" He admitted with a chuckle, "Allen was lucky I paved the way with my impeccable taste."

Nines hadn't ever really considered the strain his relationship with Gavin put on his fiance's friendship. It made him pull Gavin in and hold him tight. "Thank you for being such a stubborn bastard," he murmured in Gavin's hair. "And for being such a pioneer and trendsetter."

Gavin hugged Nines right back, looking up at him as best he could with a lopsided grin. At the time it had been rough, yeah. But he wouldn’t trade Nines for anything in the world. “You’re the best decision I’ve ever made babe. I’m not the one who should be thanked, it’s you.”

"We can both agree to thank each other then," Nines replied. "Now lets get in this bubble-fest and let me smear this mask on your face so we can labour under the illusion it will make us pretty." They both needed a giggle and a badly applied facemask really sounded like the best way to go.

"Oh fuck yeah. I need the facelift" Gavin said with a laugh, pulling away from his fiance with the assurance that soon enough they'd be back in each other's arms. He lowered himself into the tub with a low groan of satisfaction, not bothering to hide it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all kudos and comments are loved and cherished <3
> 
> You can find [Bready](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) and [Socks](https://connorssock.tumblr.com/) both on tumblr!


End file.
